With Time
by Damia-sama
Summary: With everything she felt important to her ripped away, Kagome now stuck in her own time tries to make the best of things with keeping just a little hope. With time every wound can heal and every hole can be filled. Will chance meetings and past feelings reunite old faces in new places.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was walking out of her current class, her mind as blank as she could make it. It had been five years sense

she was sent back to her own time. She had completed her duty that the kamis set before her but the feeling of

accomplishment was lost on her when she was pushed from her friends' side. She felt no great joy in being finished

with the quest, and though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders she was still very bitter about her

departure. She had spent months trying to get back through the well day after day waiting to feel the spark of its

magic, only to be disappointed. Soon her attempts to pass the well turned in to weekly visits than monthly and after

three years of trying Kagome lost all hope of seeing her friends again, she would have been happy to even stumble

on to what happen to them.

* * *

She had barely passed her high school years traveling back and forth for three years would do that to a person.

Even with all the extra work she put in she was still only lucky enough to graduate four months after the rest of her

class. Her grades were never outstanding to begin with so she didn't have the offers many others did for collages,

but that didn't hold her back she took a full year to study for entrance exams to be rewarded with entrance to

Tokyo University. She went in as a history major it was the only that that really held her interest after living a small

time of history. But her motive for history was mostly to find something about her friends. Sadly the last three years

of her collage career had yet to show any signs of them at all. She hadn't even been lucky enough to stumble upon

any myths or anything regarding someone as well known as Sesshomaru.

* * *

A sigh passed her lips, she had pretty much given up at this point she only had two years left and she would have

her major. Being that the classes she was taking were drifting further away from the time period that her friends

lived in she was sure she wasn't going to find anything and would most likely end her collage career at that. It

would be enough education that she could still find a good job in a museum or even with a dig team unearthing

ancient sites. Along with history Kagome had taken several Languages in her courses, figuring that if she wanted to

study history it would be a good idea to understand their writings. A small smiled made it to her face if she had the

knowledge she has now five years ago maybe people wouldn't have looked at her so funny. Shaking her head she

now found herself at the gates to the campus. She lived off campus her mother had tried to get her to stay on the

shrine but after accepting that she was not going to be able to go back through the well she chose to distance

herself for the common reminders of her lost time. Sadly one of those reminders was her very family, while she still

visited they were often only short visits.

* * *

Looking up to the sky she decided it was still too early to return to her lone one room apartment, and instead made

her way to a park she visited often that was close by. Even though her time traveling was over and she no longer

needed her powers she still kept up on them. She meditated regularly to keep her powers strong and in control and

often found herself at an archery range shooting off holy arrows as a way to burn her powers out a little. After

returning and the frustration of not being able to go back Kagome took up self-defense classes just as an outlet.

She never thought of herself as a violent person but the ability to blow off a little steam in her self-defense classes

was almost as satisfying as sitting Inuyasha had been.

* * *

Finding herself standing in the park that was to be her destination she shook her head at herself, she really needed

to stop getting lost in her own thoughts. Even after five years she still got lost in thoughts of the past and she

realized that maybe she always would it was a part of her life that she didn't wish to forget ever. Taking her spot

under a rather old looking mulberry tree she leaned against it and felt the calm she always did when she came to

this tree wash over her. Something about this tree tingled her miko senses but it was never in a threating way, only

calming and tranquil peace. A silly smile laid on her lips as she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the day as

she allowed her miko powers to expand in search. It was kind of a lost cause at this point she was sure but she

couldn't help it, part of her held a hope that there were still demons around she just hadn't found them yet.

* * *

Several blocks away a tall man in an expensive suit strode down the busy side walk. He looked around at the

passing faces never really seeing the people just catching glimpses. He was a well know and well respected lawyer,

he found that his ability to scent lies as well as he intimidating presents made his work very easy for him. Unlike

other lawyers he didn't represent anyone that wasn't truly innocent, if they lied when telling their story of why they

needed a lawyer to begin with he would dismiss them right away. It was odd to him and the running joke of many

still somewhat close to him, that after all the deeds he had done in the past he would wish to only help innocent

people. Many made speculation as to why that was but only he knew the real reason. A flash of ocean blue eyes

and blue black hair flashed in his mind, and he shook his head at the passing image. Yes even he the great

Sesshomaru was not completely untouched by the miko of the past.

* * *

His thoughts trailed off to grander days for him when he was still a lord and very much hated the very beings now

surrounding him. He never really paid much attention to the miko of the past when she was around, however when

her presents was no longer felt in the land he found that his mind would often drift to her. After many years of

humans advancing around him soon youki of all types and breeds began to band together, it was the idea of his

half-brother as well as the kit to fall in to a hiding of sorts. While most youki simply wished to kill the humans the

two were quick to provide an alternative stating that in causing a war would only bring about their own destruction.

It wasn't till many years after that decision did Sesshomaru find out why they had done it. They had knowledge of

the future of a time when demons didn't exist and that information was brought to them in the form of the shinkon

miko. Inuyasha had been very reluctant at first to share the story but soon opened up enough to tell the daiyouki

that she had been from the future. None of the group knew the exact year she was from and after many years

searching the idea slowly faded from their minds as they got on with their own lives.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sure she was still in the thoughts of the kit and wolf, perhaps even his half-brother even if the boy

was now mated and had been for close to a hundred years. Though they never found her and never even felt her

Sesshomaru believed her to still be here somewhere. He never actively searched for her even if he did have the

power to do so, she was never his concern. A passing curiously for sure but not something he felt completely

worthy of his time. About two blocks from his office that he shared with the miko's kit he stopped suddenly in the

middle of the sidewalk. Someone bumped in to his back and he almost growled at the idiot but thought better of it,

murder was not acceptable in this time period. No instead he focused back on what stopped him to begin with the

feel of searching purity was stronger than any he had ever felt in his life time, and he lived a great many years. The

power felt familiar to him though he knew like every youki every miko's power had its own distinct flavor and this

flavor he knew first hand. Turning to his right where he had felt the wave come from he didn't see anything and

though he could still feel it slightly he couldn't feel where it was coming from. Looking ahead of him again he saw he

was close to a place that he could cross the busy street and head the way he felt it come from. Without a second

thought he did so, pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed his office, "I won't be back for the day, reschedule my

appointments for tomorrow" he barked in to the phone and ended the call.

* * *

Back at his office a young woman looking around the age of twenty or so put the receiver of the phone down with a

questioning look on her face. While Sesshomaru was known to be rude he had never been rude with her and

though his tone wasn't harsh the whole situation rubbed her wrong. Still staring at the phone she glanced up as

the other partner of the firm walked in, "What's wrong mate you seem distressed?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Raising one brow much like the man she was a secretary for she spoke in a sweet voice "Sesshomaru won't be back

the rest of the day." The man standing in the door walked to the desk "Ok but what's with the look on your face?"

he asked a puzzled look coming to his face as well. "He was rude with me, not harsh just rude and short" she

looked up to the man standing in front of her desk "He's never been rude with me Shippo." There was a slight panic

in her voice and he could tell she was worried "I'm sure it's fine Rin maybe he is just having an off day" he said as

he walked around the desk and hugged the woman from behind. Rin let a small smile on her face maybe Shippo

was right even her lord had off days sometimes "I hope that's all it is" she said softy looking to her computer to do

as she was asked by Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at the tree it seemed like it had only been minuets, but when Kagome opened her eyes she saw it had been

far longer than that, if the location of the sun was anything to go by. Sighing and wrapping her arms around herself

to ward off the slight chill of the coming fall, she pulled her power back in just as quickly as she had let it lose. She

didn't find anything in her search witch meant one of two things, either demons had become even craftier in hiding

themselves or there simply wasn't any left to respond to her call. She knew though even if it was the second option

it wouldn't stop her from coming here again in a week or so and trying again. It was the last little bit of hope she

had, after all the hard work she put in to the past as well as this time to pull her life back together she felt that the

kamis owed her this little bit of hope. Standing and brushing the grass and dirt from her pants she once more

picked up her school bag and began to make her way home. She had a little bit of home work to do and needed

dinner; the rumble from her stomach reminded her after she thought of dinner. A dry chuckle made it past her lips, it

was so lonely in her apartment but wasn't that what she had wanted. She spent so many years close to people,

sharing her heart and love with them only for them to be ripped from her. Two years ago was when she swore to

herself she would allow it to happen again. She didn't go out of her way to make friends with people anymore, yes

she was still polite and kind to people she met but she didn't seek out the bond of friendship with them like she

would have in the past. No it was better this way even if it was lonely it was nowhere near as painful as having

friendship and love ripped away from her.

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself entering a park and while it was nice he noticed that he knew this park for only one

reason. A ward of sort resided in this place and confident in his younger years, as the city was being built

Sesshomaru had taken measures to see that certain trees were left untouched by the changing time. When the city

turned the surrounding area in to a park it put his mind at ease that he would not have to worry for his old friend

and confident any longer. The pull he felt from the miko powers suddenly stopped and he completely lost it, not

even a trace of it remained to follow. The person in control of the power certainly knew what they were doing, but

Sesshomaru needed confirmation as to the wielder of such power before he made a move. Taking a bit of a risk

Sesshomaru allowed his yokai to spread out in search much like the miko had done not too long ago. However his

search turned up nothing the only thing he could feel was his old friend, a small growl left his lips he had just

wasted at least two hours of his very busy day to investigate the miko who was looking for something obviously.

* * *

Taking a deep breath he figured he may was well visit the tree while he was here perhaps he may have some

insight as to who it was, being a demon as well the tree should have felt the miko, how the miko didn't feel him

though was beyond his thoughts at that moment. No longer in a hurry as the miko was no longer in range

Sesshomaru slowed his walking to take in the little bit of beauty that remained in the concrete and steel jungle

known as Tokyo. The humans had laid waste to most of the forests of the area a few tree still stood strong with

deep roots. Many had died off when the humans created the manmade lake in the middle of the park, why they

sought to put water where it did not naturally belong was still beyond him, but he had stopped trying to

understand humans many years ago.

* * *

Kagome once ready to leave laid her hand on the tree she was leaning against once more it tingled under her touch

but not the tingle of yokai she was looking for. A small smiled made it to her lips, she felt the tree somehow

understood her, pressing her forehead to it she whispered "Thanks." She then pulled back and made her way out

of the park she didn't want to walk the streets when they were dark. While her apartment was in one of the nicer

areas there were still a few gangs around the area that she didn't want to tangle with if she could help it. With her

back turned she didn't notice the old mulberry tree shake behind her and a wise aged face appear on it. The face

held a small smile a knowing smile that it had a secret that it wanted to share, but never did. It watched as the

young miko walked away and out of sight, much like it did every time she graced him with her presents. Not long

after her disappearance he felt the approach of his lord, the smile faded but the knowing look did not. Sesshomaru

must have felt the woman searching for youki and came to find out the identity of such a strong power. Threat or

not a miko in this day and age was dangerous to any yokai or so they thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru came in sight of the tree and walked around to where the face had appeared it was looking in the

opposite direction that he had approached. Sesshomaru did not miss the look on the old trees face either. "My lord

to what do I owe the visit" it said in a wise voice that vibrated the ground it rested on. Sesshomaru eyed the tree

for a short time longer before answering "There was a miko in your park, I wish to know who she is" he stated. The

old mulberry tree chuckled at the inu in front of him "I do not know who she is my lord simply that she comes here

to relax and search" it stated back. "Hn, and how does she not detect you?" he asked glancing at the tree from the

corner of his eye. The trees branches shook slightly in a shrug "While I am yokai I am also nature, my yokai

signature is greatly weakened when not in an active state" the mulberry replied. Sesshomaru huffed at the tree, he

was not being very insightful when that was the trees nature, or was supposed to be he thought snidely. "How

often does she come to this park" Sesshomaru asked instead of voicing his other thoughts of the trees avoidance

to his questions. The great mulberry hummed for a moment "She does not do so regularly if that is what you are

asking my lord." "You are avoiding my questions tree" Sesshomaru hissed out to him. Once more the tree chuckled

at him "No my lord I am giving you the answers you seek, I am answering you as completely as you are asking

questions." The small jibe was not lost on Sesshomaru, he was never much of a talker and the tree was taking

great fun in pointing it out. Not willing to waste any more of his day on such creatures he chose instead to simply

walk away he had other things he could be doing. If the miko was truly looking for someone or something than he

was sure she would do so again and now he would keep himself open enough to feel when she searched.

* * *

A few blocks away from the park Kagome was walking down the street minding her own business, it was darker

than she would have liked the street lights turning on only moments ago. She held her bag closer to her she still

had a good five blocks to go before she reached her home, and the quietness of the street was starting to grate on

her nerves slightly. Kagome had learned in her self-defense classes that her powers could work on humans with ill

intent towards her as well as they worked on demons. That thought brought a little bit of comfort to her, while she

couldn't purify humans the shock of her purity was normally enough to render them unconscious if they were to

attack her. She crossed the street, four more blocks she thought to herself quickening her pace slightly as she

heard noises behind her. Another block down she had just crossed the street, three more blocks she cheered

inside. However that cheerful thought was quickly ruined as she felt someone grab her arm from behind and swing

her around.

* * *

A guy about six feet tall had pulled her hard enough to knock her in to the wall of the building she was passing by

knocking the breath out of her. She glared up at her assailant and gripped her bag tightly in her hand. Another

thing she learned early in self-defense if the opponent was bigger than her an equalizer was a quick way to bring

them down to her size. "Well look at this a pretty little girl out on the road so late, why don't you let a big strong

man like me walk you the rest of the way home" he sneered close to her face. Kagome fought hard not to puke at

the man his breath was absolutely rank, she didn't bother to answer instead she twisted the strap of her bag

around her hand once and swung it at his ribs as hard as she could. It was effective but not nearly as much as shed

hoped, the man had doubled over and held his ribs and he tried to catch his breath. Kagome was sure she had

busted at least two ribs she had three history books in the bag after all. While the man was distracted and now

very much down to her size she made quick work and brought her knee up to his face and used her hands to force

his face down to meet it. The satisfying crack was heard and she knew she broke his nose; he stumbled for a

moment than fell down to the ground. Though she didn't use her miko powers in the attack she did surround her

body in it like a second skin, therefore his face connecting with her knee had sent a shock right to his brain.

* * *

She huffed brushed off her pants and made to turn back to the direction of her home when she came face to face

with about five other guys. Once more she tightened her hand on her bag strap, she didn't like to hurt people that

didn't mean she wasn't capable of doing so. "Let me guess you gents would like to walk me home too" she said in a

snide tone. She watched as ugly twisted smiles made it to their faces and sighed, she wanted to go home and eat

why did people have to be so stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome stood waiting for them to make a move she was sure it was only a matter of time. She heard a small noise

behind her and turned her head sharply to the right. Walking out of the shadows were two men both dressed finer

than the thugs in front of her, "What have we told you guys about leaving women alone?" the one spoke his hear

was a greyish color with long black bangs covering on of his eyes. The other was looking her over like he was

looking from something; he had very short black hair and a rather large Mohawk that was pure white. Something

about both of these men brought back memories to her but she pushed them away if they were even close to her

shed know it right away. The men in front of her seemed to have backed up a step or two when the other two

made themselves know Kagome noticed. "But boss she beat the shit out of Harku, we were just going to teach her

a lesson" one of the braver of the five said with his head bowed to the two that were now standing in front of

them. The one with long black bangs took a step to her and began to circle her, Kagome not liking the feel of the

new men watched them closely. "How is it a little girl like you beat up such a big man" the one with the Mohawk

asked. Kagome scoffed at him "I've seen much worse in my time on this earth, and he had it coming to him for

attacking me to begin with" she hissed to him. The one with black bangs was now standing almost right in front of

her, when he reached out to touch her face a barrier came up around her. Humans wouldn't be able to see it but it

would stop him from touching her too. To her shock the man yanked his hand back quickly the whispered word not

missed by her. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed her barrier to expand further forcing the two men back. "Leave"

the black banged man shouted to the five still standing and they quickly did as ordered.

* * *

Kagome now stood with the two unknown men a good five feet from her due to her barrier. "You're a miko" the one

with the bangs stated rather than asked. Kagome let a smirk come to her lips "And you're a yokai or my powers

would not have burned you" she stated back. They stood there staring at each other for long minuets till the

Mohawk one spoke "Your name miko." Kagome laughed out right at them "As if I would give my name so you could

hunt me down, I knew there had to be yokai here still and now I have found two. Would you give me your names

knowing what I am?" she asked the mirth gone from her face and she glared at them. They stood in silence a while

longer till the Mohawk one spoke once more "Very well but you will not be safe now that we know of your

existence" he stated in a threating voice. Kagome once more laughed "Like I said I've seen worse" though she was

laughing there was no mirth in her voice and the look on her face told them she would kill if she had to. The two

men walked around her barrier and picked up their fallen comrade and disappeared just as quickly as they had

come. Kagome huffed let down her barrier and continued her walk. She realized that by exposing her miko powers

she just painted a target on herself but really at this point she didn't care. She had been searching for these very

beings and now they would be looking for her that thought put a little smile on her face and a spring to her step as

she walked the last three blocks to her home.

* * *

Across town the two men waltzed in to a very large mansion, their thoughts heavy with the new information they

were bringing to their boss. No one had seen a miko in centuries and the one they stumbled on to tonight was

beyond powerful. They walked in to a large sitting room where another man sat with a boy about ten years of age

playing video games. "Hey boss" the one with bangs spoke. The man paused the game and looked over the couch

to see his two most trusted friends walking in with worried looks on their faces. "Ginta, Hakkaku what brings you to

my home so late?" he asked, they both chanced a glance to the boy than Ginta spoke "Troublesome news I'm afraid

boss." The man looked to his son "Dee why don't you go upstairs and play with your brother" he said in a soft yet

commanding tone. The boy whined for all of a minute till his father sent him a no questions asked look and walked

out of the room.

* * *

Once the boy was out of the room Ginta and Hakkaku walked over to the couch across from the bosses and got

comfortable, "What could be so important that you come here when it's my family time?" the man asked in a harsh

tone. Both the men on the other couch flinched back a little but it was Hakkaku that answered "We stumbled upon

a miko tonight and not some weak diluted blood miko, this one was fully trained and even beat the shit out of one

of our men" he said the events of the night still playing over in his mind. That got the other man's attention quickly

"The name of this miko?" Ginta shook his head "She wouldn't give it Koga, hell she even gave a good damn reason

not to." Koga studied the two across from him they weren't cowards so this woman must have been pretty strong if

they were here. "She didn't attack you when she found out what you were?" he asked all kinds of thoughts floating

through his head. Ginta once more answered "No oddly enough she didn't, it's clear she had the power to do some

major damage if she had chosen to but she didn't. Come to think of it she said she was looking for yokai anyways."

A thoughtful look passed over Koga's face "I don't suppose she mentioned why she was looking for yokai" Koga

asked in an annoyed tone. Sometimes these two were just worthless when it really mattered. Both of the men

shook their head, they didn't stick around to ask her questions the sting of her purity was way worse than either

wished to admit. "I better let the other lords know a rouge miko with the kind of power you are talking about her

having could be disastrous to us" Koga stated with a worried note to his voice.

* * *

On the west side of town in a mansion much like Koga's the phone began to ring. An imp quick to answer rudely as

ever "Taisho residents" Koga pulled the phone away from his ears slightly at the squeaky voice on the other end. "I

need to speak with Sesshomaru it's important" he stated back, not liking the reaction he was going to get from the

lord of the west for calling so late. Koga heard a huff and then he was put on hold, a minute later the phone was

picked back up with a very pissed of daiyokai answering it "What could you possibly be bothering me with this late

wolf" was hissed through the phone. Koga let out a sigh why did it have to be his men that stumbled on the miko,

clearing his throat he answered "My men stumbled on a miko earlier tonight, Sesshomaru they said she was fully

trained" he said in a wary voice. The other end of the phone was silent and Koga was beginning to think the other

dai had hung up on him when he was granted an answer. "Do we have the miko's name?" Sesshomaru asked, "No

and of course those two idiots didn't think to stick around a question her" Koga replied. Once more silence than

Sesshomaru spoke again "Earlier this afternoon I was led to a park where I felt miko powers being expanded from

in search of something" he stated rather bored. "And?" Koga asked slightly inpatient "And nothing, I only know that

she visits the park of the great mulberry from time to time" Sesshomaru hissed back, still angry that he didn't have

answers. Koga let a sigh out over the phone "We should get Shippo and Inuyasha together we need to find this

miko before she starts laying waste to our kind now that she knows we are here." "Hn" was the only answer he

received and he was sure it was going to be up to him to contact the other two lords. While Sesshomaru and his

brother now got along they still didn't talk to each other much and Shippo well Koga was sure Sesshomaru still

didn't really accept the kit mating his beloved Rin. "How about lunch tomorrow?" Koga braved, it would be best for

them all to meet in public simply so Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wouldn't fight and delay the meeting more. "Very

well make the arrangements" Sesshomaru stated than hung up the phone.

* * *

Koga stared at the phone for a minuet what was with people and hanging up the phone without good byes

Inuyasha had the same annoying habit and he would have to speak to the mutt before the night was up as well.

Sighing Koga made to call Shippo next, the conversation was just as short as it had been with the Daiyokai and

while the kit's voice held concern it seemed to Koga at least that he was also a bit excited about it. Inuyasha was

the last one he called "What do you want wolf shit" Inuyasha spit in to the phone. "Oh nice to hear from you to

mutt face" Koga snapped back. "Look I'm busy what do you want" Koga sighed again at Inuyasha's brash speech if

only Kagome could have corrected that too. "Look all the lords are meeting tomorrow for lunch we need to discuss a

danger to our race" Koga stated in a serious tone. "What could possible threaten us here that Sesshomaru or even

one of us could not handle alone?" Inuyasha asked now fully paying attention to the wolf on the other line. "A miko

has been discovered Inuyasha and not a weak one, my men say she beat the shit out of a human male with her

bare hands and burned the shit out of Ginta's hand with nothing but a barrier." A deep breath could be heard being

taken over the phone "Do we know who it is" Yasha asked now with a little hope in his voice. Koga knew what his

now friend was thinking "We don't and she wouldn't give her name either, she knows that in doing so it would only

speed up the search for her." "Yeah" Yasha said on the other line falling in to silence "Look Yasha don't get your

hopes up ok man we've been looking for her for the last two hundred years if she was here we would have found

her by now" Koga said in a knowing voice. "I know" was the short reply he got "We need to focus on finding this

unknown miko and the threat she represents now that she knows we exist" Koga said in a hard tone. "Yeah yeah I

get it wolf shit" and with that once more Koga was hung up on.

* * *

Letting a small frown on his lips Koga put his phone back on the receiver and stared off in to space. Lost to

thoughts of days when he sought out a miko as a mate and fought foes of god like powers. His frown turned to a

smile fairly quickly but he shook his thoughts off and made his way up to his mate. She needed to know what

dangers now faced them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Day light came through the window all too early for Kagome's taste. She had spent the better part of the night up in

thought about last night's even and how the two yokai she had ran in to seemed so familiar to her. At the time of

the altercation she hadn't given it much thought, but after her belly was full and she could think clearly without

thinking of food she kicked herself for not reaching out to their yokai so she could identify them. Though her

thoughts were sad she was still in a damn good mood today. She didn't have classes thank kami, and now she

knew for a fact there would be active yokai around the city today just in search of her. She was debating staying

hidden a few more days at least make the chase worth it, not to mention she could wind up in a very bad spot if the

yokai that caught her were not as friendly as she was. She hoped by not threatening the two last night that it

would send the message that she wasn't here to harm them only find certain ones. However the two last night had

looked down right terrified when her barrier went up so she wouldn't get her hopes up.

* * *

Putting her thoughts to the side she got up and showered and ready for the day. She really didn't have plans today

and after last night she thought it a good idea to keep her powers locked down for a few days to let things cool off.

Maybe she would splurge a little and have a nice lunch than go visit her mother and brother for a little while. Her

Jii-chan had passed a year ago and though her mother and brother could have stayed there at the shrine they

didn't. No they moved to the northern side of town to a small homely area with good schools, Kagome didn't blame

them she had left the shrine to escape memories as well and that's what her mother and brother did. She still

visited the shrine every now and then simply to pass a payer at the god tree. It was the only reminder of her past

adventures that she would even consider laying eyes on any more. Letting out a sigh she pulled her hair up in a

ponytail it was so much longer now but she never really bothered with it most of the time. She slipped on a pair of

flats by her door and locked it before she exited.

* * *

She decided that in light of last night she would take a different route to her favorite expensive little restaurant and

hop on a bus in case she was being followed. She doubted they would start looking for her so soon but you never

know. The restaurant was down town and he would take her about an hour to get there the way she was taking

but she didn't mind at all she had all day if she wanted. She would get to her destination by about noon so it would

be perfect. She stood in the middle of the bus with a bright smile on her face today just felt to right to be down and

moody.

* * *

Down town in a Restaurant four individuals sat ordering a meal, when they were sure they would not be over heard

from their private booth the loudest one spoke, "So what do we know about our mystery miko" he asked eyeing the

two across the table from him. Sesshomaru didn't answer him at all and the man next to him huffed "Pretty much all

we know is what I told you last night, Ginta is still sporting burns from her purity and you know how fast we heal

even from purity burns she has to be downright a force to be reckoned with to cause that kind of damage." Shippo

across from Koga nodded slightly "Did either of them bother to catch her scent or get a good look at her anything

that will make it easier to track her?" he asked. "Nah they said they couldn't catch her scent at all, weather she had

it blocked or the scent of her purity was simply over riding it I don't know" Koga answered back. Sesshomaru had

sat silent but he then thought of how the taste of the power he felt yesterday seemed familiar "Did either of them

recognize the power? Each miko's power carries its own flavor just as our yokai." Inuyasha stared at his brother

across the table the bastard didn't normally talk so much, he was missing something. "Why would you ask that

bastard?" he asked to his brother. Sesshomaru bared his fangs at his brother slightly in a sneer "Yesterday walking

back to my office I felt a wave of purity that was sent out searching for something, I made to follow it but it

disappeared without a trace to follow. I too did not catch any scent that was female much less miko in origin in the

park." Shippo looked wide eyed to his father in law "So you ask because the power was familiar to you?" he asked

watching the dai closely. "Hn" was his signature answer hope sprung to the kits eyes at the answer and

Sesshomaru was quick to crush it. "I do not believe it was your mother kit she was not nearly talented enough to

disappear with no trace to follow." Shippo bristled at his words but it Inuyasha who shot back at his brother "You

don't have any right to say that you didn't know her or what she was capable of so just shut the hell up bastard"

he hissed out. Sesshomaru only stared at the both of them with a bored expression on his face, Koga seeking to

ease the tension spoke again "Look like I told Yasha last night Shipp its best not to get your hopes up if she wasn't

found before its likely not her, not to mention Yasha already said her family isn't even at the shrine anymore so

were either to early still or to late ok kid." Koga didn't like the thought of not being able to see the young woman

ever again any more than the other two did but it was just the facts spoke to loudly to be ignored. Shippo sighed

but nodded and not a moment too soon as their meal was brought in to them by the waiter.

* * *

Kagome practically skipped down the side walk in her joy to get to her little hide away restaurant, it was very good

eating but not overly known because of its location, but that didn't stop her from going there at least a few times a

month. It was a little pricier than she liked to pay for a single meal but in her mind it was worth every yen. Slowing

her fast gate to a steady walk she looked up to see she was right it was right about noon perfect timing in her

opinion. Not paying attention to where she was walking she walked right in to a wall, or at least she thought it was

a wall as hard as it felt. She stumbled back a step than looked up to light brown eyes, "Oh sorry I wasn't really

paying attention excuse me" and she and walked around the man she had just bumped in to that was still holding

the door to her restaurant and walked in a brief "Thank you" being thrown over her shoulder to the guy.

Sesshomaru stood there shocked the woman just ran right in to him, rumpled his expensive suit and walked off.

Granted she had more manners than most humans, apologizing and giving thanks but she was still rude in walking

by him. He turned slightly and watched as she was taken to a table by a waitress. Something about her seemed

very familiar but he brushed it off, the kit and his half-brother talking about the long gone priestess of the past was

making him see things. After all he didn't sense an ounce of purity on the girl and if she was her she would not be

able to cloak it enough that he would not sense it. Koga calling his name snapped his attention back to the other

lords and he let the door go to close.

* * *

Walking briskly over to them he stopped "So what are we going to do about this miko anyways" Yasha asked bored

and wanting to leave his brothers presents. "I believe it would be best for us to keep our senses on high alert for

the time being, anyone that comes in contact with her is not to approach her or start an altercation. Send out a few

scouts and if one of them catches her out have her followed, it is best we know our enemy before we attack it"

Sesshomaru spoke not looking at any of the other lords in his company. "Yeah yeah catch you guys later" Yasha

spoke turning to leave. "She's not to be harmed if found" Shippo quickly added, a little piece of him hoped it was his

mom and if it was he didn't want her hurt. The other lords looked at him in with wary looks "At least not till she can

be brought before all the lords. If we invoke violence to her she may try and defend herself and kill anyone that

comes near her." He added hoping to spur the others in to seeing his way of thinking. "The kid is right if she is

willing to come before us willingly I think it would be better than trying and drag her to us, we don't know the

extent of her power it could easily back fire on us and kill anyone we send after her." Koga spoke as well. "Hn, very

well if she is willing she is not to be harmed should she resist do not hold back, do what must be done to bring her

before us" Sesshomaru stated than walked away. Inuyasha shook his head at his brother "Man will that bastard

ever change" he spoke lowly to the other two still standing there. "It is in your best interest to shut your mouth

half-breed" Sesshomaru sneer never turning back to them. Inuyasha just flipped him the bird and turned back to

the other two again, "Well keep in touch I need to get back Shaori has been really moody being pupped and all" he

said scratching the back of his head with one hand. Koga and Shippo just laughed at the poor guy they knew what

it was like when a female was pupped and moody.

* * *

Kagome had asked for a window seat when she was being seated, there was something about the man she just

bumped in to that was bothering her and she wanted to see if she could spot him out the window. Lady luck

seemed to be on her side as right by the tinted window stood three other men that he walked up to. They seemed

to be discussing something pretty serious if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. Watching them convers

she picked up on little things that reminded her of her past, the utterly bored expression of the man she bumped,

the brashness of the man slightly shorter than him flipping the bird, panic and hope in the eyes of the shortest of

the group and finally the cocky grin on the other man's face. All the little things most people wouldn't notice stuck

out to her like a big neon blinking sign. As much as she wanted to think who they were she wouldn't let that hope

in her heart, no it was enough to see so many gestures that reminded her of her friends. She turned her head back

to the inside of the restaurant she wasn't going to let her past bring her down, not today at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome had enjoyed her lunch and was now riding yet another bus to the north side of town to visit her mom and

brother. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mom, they had a brief conversation in which her mother asked her

to stop at Sota's school and walk him home. Kagome quickly agreed whatever extra time she could spend with him

would be great and it's not like she wasn't use to walking all the time anyways. She stepped off the bus a stop

early and jogged to the jr. high her brother went to. She reached it just as she heard the bell ring and smiled, she

was just having perfect timing all over the place today. Sota walked out in the company of three other teens two

boys that look about his build one with brown red hair that seemed to stick out more than the other very normal

looking boy, and a girl that was shorter than him but had platinum almost white hair. The sight of the girl made

Kagome take a deep intake of breath the hair color just brought back to many memories. There was no way it was

natural or if it was the girl was not human. Taking a little bit of a chance Kagome let her powers trickle out just to

feel the aura of the teens around Sota. Her search was well worth it two of the three were defiantly yokai, she

quickly pulled her powers back as she didn't want to startle the teens and it seemed they had yet to notice her.

Surely even yokai in this day and age were warned of miko's and what their power would feel like.

* * *

Sota was talking to his friends when he spotted his sister, it had been months sense the last time she visited. He

couldn't help his excitement and ran ahead of his friends to hug his big sister "Hey sis, I didn't know you were

coming today" he spoke when he pulled away. Kagome smiled at him and ruffed up his hair on top of his head

"What cant a big sister surprise her little brother once in a while?" she asked in a fake hurt tone. Sota shrugged to

her "Sure but I already told my friends I'd walk home with them is that ok with you?" he asked rubbing the back of

his head in slight embarrassment. Kagome wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Sure fine me" she said happily.

Maybe this would give her a chance to see where some yokai lived it would help in her search. The other three

teens made it to their side Sota was quick to introduce them to his big sister and them to her. "My sister" he said to

them and started to point to his friends "This is Alex," he pointed to the human teen, "this is Diaski" he pointed to

the red brown haired yokai, "and this is Mya" he said with a slight blush to his cheeks pointing to the girl in their

group. Kagome smiled widely at them "Nice to meet you all" likewise the greeted her back and they began to make

their way down the street.

* * *

Kagome threw her arm over her brother's shoulder once more after the first of the teens had been seen to his

home the human one of course. "So Sota is this pretty little girl here your girlfriend" she taunted. A dark blush made

it to his cheeks "Oh come on sis please" he said pushing her arm off "She's just a friend really" he said looking away

so his blush couldn't be seen. "Ah well her loss" Kagome stated in a matter of fact way. The other two teens just

stared at her "What? My brother is a really good guy if you don't see that little Mya well your loss" she stated as if

she was not talking about the people right next to her. Diaski laughed out loud "Wow I wish my siblings were and

loving as you are" he said to Kagome. Kagome's smile was once more on her face "Thanks, and I'm sure they are

they just show it differently" she said over to him. He got the cutest pout on his face that reminded her of her kit

and she felt her fingers twitch with the desire to hug him. Their walk soon came to an end in front of a very large

mansion with gates at the front. "Wow witch one of you live here" Kagome breathed out. Mya giggled "That would

be me" she said a gentle smile on her face. Kagome turned and looked at her it was at that time that she spotted

the golden hazel eyes the young teen had. Again her breath caught if they were a little more golden and a little less

green they would be mirror images of her old best friend. Kagome shook her head "Well you parents must be really

important people" she said to distract her own wondering thoughts. Mya shook her head "No not really they just

saved up when they had the time" she said somewhat cryptically. Just than a black BMW was making its way down

the road "Aw here comes my dad now, Sota would you like to meet him?" she asked a slight blush to her own

cheeks. Sota was quick to respond "Oh…um...maybe next time I'm sure sis here would like to get home to visit with

mom. So I'll catch you guys tomorrow at school" he said dragging his sister away by the arm.

* * *

Kagome glance over when the car pulled to the gates the windows were tented so she could see inside she

wanted to meet the man but it was clear her brother did not. Turning fully back around she trotted to catch up to

her brother who had let go of her arm just shortly before. She once more threw her arm around his shoulder and

began chatting about how her collage life was going. The man in the car turned as his daughter opened the door

and climbed in the back and his best friend's son climbed in to the front. "So who's the boy Mya" he asked in a gruff

tone. Mya just blushed "A friend daddy that's all" she whispered out. "Ya the guy you want to be your boyfriend"

Diaski taunted from the front seat. Mya kicked the seat in front of her "Shut up" she hissed. Inuyasha just shook his

head at the teen's antics and turned his head to face out the other window. He saw the woman running to catch up

to the boy and the way she threw her arm around the teens shoulder was too close of a reminder of how Kagome

had once done the same to him on many occasions. Letting out a sigh he rolled down his window and entered the

code for the gate and drove down the driveway. All this miko talk got his head all messed up, "So does this boy

have a name?" he asked to his daughter again. "Hmm... Oh yeah it's Sota" she said off handily. Inuyasha suddenly

hit the brakes on the car throwing them all forward slightly "What was his name" he basically yelled. "God dad what

are you trying to do kill us" Mya hissed from the back seat still rubbing her head where she collided with the seat in

front of her. "What was his name" Inuyasha asked again almost impatiently. Diaski sitting in passenger seat looked

over to his adopted uncle "It's Sota, why what's the big deal?" he asked rubbing his arm that hit the dash.

* * *

Sota and Kagome came to their house rather quickly when they entered they didn't stay long her mother hand

made reservations at a local restaurant and wanted to take the family out for dinner. Sota had run upstairs to

change quickly and just as quickly as they had shown up they were out the door again. The restaurant was on the

east side of town it and would take about forty minutes to get to it. The ride had seemed shorter to Kagome mostly

because she was spacing out most of the right ideally listening to her brother and mother talk in the front seats.

Her thoughts back on the young female teen she had met earlier in the day. She really wanted to ask the girl who

her father was but wasn't given the change with Sota pulling her arm and all. She sent a slight glare to him in the

front seat witch of course he didn't see but it did make her feel better at least a little. When they arrived back at the

restaurant they were quickly led to their seats. The meal was pleasant enough and the company help settle a little

of Kagome's loneliness though she knew it was to be short lived. Being that they were on the east side of town she

was close enough to walk back to her apartment with out to many worries. Of course her mother had fought with

her but Kagome put her foot down saying there was no need for them to drive her when it was only six blocks away

and was still very light outside. They parted with Kagome giving a promise that she would call as soon as she got

home so they knew she was safe and tight hugs for all. Kagome stood on the curb wavering as the car pulled out of

sight than began her short walk home.

* * *

Inuyasha had quickly finished the drive down the drive way hell bent on interrogating his own child as well as

Shippo's when they got to the house. It was too much of a coincidence that the boy's name was Sota and that he

just happened to have a young woman walking with him. When the pulled up to the house he ordered both of the

children out of the car and in to the house, they were worried Inuyasha seemed really distraught about something

and neither had ever seen him in such a mood. Once they were all in the living room he spoke "What's Sota's last

name" he asked hurriedly. The hope blooming in his chest was too much to try and calm down. Both teens looked at

him "Honestly daddy I don't know he's not even in my class" Mya spoke first. "Yeah we met him completely by

chance walking home one day" Diaski added to what Mya said. Inuyasha deflated slightly "And the woman walking

with him who was she?" once again both teens shook their head Diaski answering for them "No idea he only

introduced her as sis no name." Inuyasha deflated a little more it was obvious neither of them were going to have

any answers for him he would have to look in to it on his own, "Ok, you guys can go sorry for scaring you earlier in

the car" he spoke in a low tone. Diaski was quick to up and leave the room seeking out his adoptive male cousins.

Mya went over and sat next to her father "Daddy what's wrong?" she asked in a tender tone. "Don't worry about it

precious go do your homework or play till dinner" he said softly rubbing the top of her head. She huffed at him

messing up her hair but walked away some times her father got this way and it was best to let him sort out his

thoughts on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was once more making her way down the streets when she felt a tingle. She stopped and looked over her

shoulder, there was no way the tingle could be anything but yokai she would know the feeling anywhere. Shaking

her head she had thought she would at least have one more day before they sent people out to look for her she

continued on walking. About two blocks from her home she stopped she wasn't the young stupid girl she used to

be, if they weren't attacking her they were here for intel as to where she lived and she would not give it to them.

She loosened her hold on her miko powers just slightly so she could get a feel for the exact location of her current

stalker than pulled it back in as soon as she had it. She quickly sprung in to action and infused her feet with a little

of her power and boosted herself up a wall to grab and tree branch and swing to the tree behind it. Landing

gracefully and silently she peered down on the yokai that was a branch below here looking around wildly for her

location. Kagome let out a giggle and the yokai turned its head up to look at her "Hey there what's ya looking for?"

she asked in a jesting voice. The yokai in question gasped and jumped out of the tree to put distance between

them. Kagome shook her head, she had learned a few new tricks over the years that yokai apparently were not

aware of. She stepped off the tree and used her powers to slow her descent and stepped on to the side walk a few

feet in front of the yokai that she could now tell was female, and maybe part of the wolf family given her tail. She

had bright blue eyes and fire read hair, if Kagome had to guess she would guess that the yokai was no more than a

teen if lucky.

* * *

"How did you do that" the female asked with awe clear in her eyes. Kagome just smiled at her "Now what kind of

miko would I be if I gave away my secrets to yokai?" she asked mirth in her voice. The female shook her head

"You're not like any miko I have ever read about" she stated still shocked that she had somehow lost the miko only

for the woman to turn up above her in a tree. She realized than if the miko meant to kill her she had given the

woman the chance. Kagome shrugged her shoulders "I'm not like any other miko you would ever meet" she said in

a calm tone. Kagome eyed the woman in front of her slowly "What was your purpose in following me?" she asked.

She watched as the wolf took a step back from her "I'll know if you lie and if I have not attacked you by now why

would you think I would after you told me?" The wolf eyed her back she never expected to be found and now that

she was talking to the miko she was going to have to report to her father after he had told her not to go anywhere

near the woman. She was the best tracker the east had how could she not seek the miko out was her train of

thought. Now that she stood toe to toe with the woman however she was wishing she had stayed home, the burn

of her purity was easily felt and she knew the miko was not even trying to harm her right now she simply had her

powers released. "Why should I tell you why I was following you?" she asked in a snide tone. Kagome's smile

dropped "Well you can either tell me or I can beat it out of you" she replied in a dark tone. The wolf gulped she was

afraid even if she made a run for it she could not out run this strange miko, what was the worst that could happen

by telling her she was following her back to her home so the lords would know her location. "It has been made

known through the city that there is a strong miko on the loose the lords of these lands have sent out scouts to

know her location" the wolf stated without looking at her. Kagome's smile came back "And do I get to know the

name of my stalker?" she asked back to her normal cheery tone.

* * *

The wolf watched the woman she passed through emotions faster than the mutt Inuyasha did, being as she

seemed in a good mood again she sought to keep her that way. "Leeya" she bit out, Kagome nodded to her in

greeting "Well Leeya tell your lords that if the wish to find me to seek me themselves unless they are cowards and

wish to only save their own hides." Leeya's eyes widened that was a very brave statement to make and if she did

tell the lords just that the miko was likely to have all four lords breathing down her neck surely she couldn't be that

strong. "That is a very brave statement to make miko the lords will not take kindly to having their honor

questioned" Kagome only laughed "Wow yokai really don't change do they, well young Leeya I have dealt with my

fair share of prideful bastards and they can be no worse than what I have seen." Kagome was enjoying herself it

had been a very long time sense she had conversations with anyone outside of her family. She smiled one more to

Leeya and then pulled all of her miko powers back to her. Leeya breathed a sigh of relief as the constant sting of

purity disappeared, but her eyes shot wide when she realized it disappeared completely the woman in front of her

didn't feel like anything more than a human woman. This must be why the lords had not yet found her. The miko

was now walking away as if she was not threatened by the presents of a yokai at all and Leeya was inclined to

believe that was just how she felt. "Wait" Leeya shouted out, the miko turned a smile still on her face "How did you

do that?" she asked. Kagome giggled "Like is said sweet Leeya what kind of miko would I be if I gave my secrets to

Yokai" with that she turned again and went on her way. "Wait please" Leeya shouted once more, the miko stopped

and huffed but turned to look at her again, "What's your name I have given mine it's only polite to give yours in

return." Kagome's smile faltered a little "I will tell your lords my name and them alone if they find me" she said in a

taunting voice and began walking again "Oh and stop following me, I will take it as a sign of aggression and be

forced to defend myself, and really Leeya" she stopped and turned to look at the wolf yokai once more "I don't

want to hurt any of you" and then she disappeared with no trace left of her.

* * *

Leeya shook her head and bound off, just what in the world was that woman no miko she had ever heard of had

that kind of power and none she had ever met. Most of the mikos in this time period the blood was so diluted that

unless attacked by a yokai it never even surfaced. She ran as fast as she could back to her home she needed to tell

her dad what she learned, she knew she was busted for going out after the woman but maybe the good intel

would help to appease her father just enough to let her off the hook.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the eastern mansion Koga was going out of his mind his eldest daughter had disappeared and

he knew just where she had gone. His beloved mate had told his daughter of the miko and Leeya being the best

tracker they had took it upon herself to go out after her. They didn't have enough information on this miko and it

made him nervous what his stubborn daughter may do if confronted by the miko. Just as he was readying to pick up

the phone and dial Sesshomaru in his worry to send out some of his men to look for her she pranced through the

door. She seemed to have a smile on her face but it soon fell as she spotted her father and the very angry look on

his face. "JUST WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING LEEYA" he yelled at her before the door was even closed.

Leeya put her head down "Ok dad I know your mad but please hear me out before you go all phyco on me" she

said in a low voice now willing to risk more of her father's anger by yelling back at him. "Oh you better have a damn

good reason for going out in to the city when there is an unknown powerful miko running around." Koga was having

a very hard time pulling his temper back in if it had been one of his male pups he wouldn't have been so worried

and while Leeya was the best tracker she was also very delicate compared to the rest of the pups. Leeya huffed

"God dad sit down and relax before you have a heart attack" she hissed out. "We're yokai Leeya we can't have

heart attacks" he said calming slightly and walking to the living room to plop in to a chair. Leeya smiled at her father

she knew he was more worried than truly angry with her and she really did get good intel for him.

* * *

Leeya sat down and explained her encounter with the miko in as much detail as she could remember. She explained

how the miko had moved like one of them and how without using her powers they were stinging and the woman

had no scent even with her powers drawn back in. She even went so far as to deliver the miko's message to her

father who she was sure would spread it to the other lords. After it was all said and done Leeya was sent to her

room and grounded for a week. It sucked yes but the punishment could have been far worse and she wasn't going

to do anything to make it such. Koga sat in the chair hunched over looking off to space. This miko sure did have an

attitude but really she wasn't being violent to any yokai she encountered she even stated she didn't wish to harm

them. What it basically boiled down to was that Sesshomaru, Shippo, Inuyasha or himself were going to have to

find this woman. He was sure any other scouts would get the same reaction as his daughter had gotten. It was

time for another meeting of the lords he couldn't wait to see the looks on Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's faces when

told them the mikos message. He cracked a grin that was one right out of Kagome's book and if he didn't already

know better he would have thought it was that very miko causing them such grief. Unlike his friends he was not

going to let any hope build up in his heart about this unknown miko the let down when they found out it was

indeed not her would be too much to bear. Sighing he stood up and made his way to the phone calling each lord to

set up another meeting this time due to Sesshomaru's schedule it would have to be a dinner meeting. Once set up

he stomped up the stairs he had a mate to give an earful to.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome woke fresh and new her little encounter with the Leeya last night didn't seem to bother her in the least.

Even though she had hoped to have a few more days to come to terms with meeting the new yokai lords she

wasn't really stressed about it. She would be sure to keep her powers locked down that would throw them off for a

few days at least and maybe even give her a jump on one or two of them. She giggled out loud she could only

imagine what their faces would look like if poor sweet Leeya had looked so shocked at her tricks. Only one word

came to mind priceless, Kagome was sure by now that the lords at least knew where her home was located in a

general sense at least. She simply shrugged and got up to get her shower and get dressed she had class today but

she was looking forward to it as a guest speaker was coming in to talk about a book of myths that were found

dating back to the time she would have been in the past. She didn't get her hopes up to find myths of her but of her

friends would be nice.

* * *

In the northern part of the city one very frantic half-breed stood pacing his floor. The call from Koga last night only

set his thoughts from the day before deeper in his mind. The strange miko had to be Kagome it didn't make sense

for it to be anyone else, if a miko was as powerful as this one was being rumored to be she would seek to destroy

yokai all around the city yet this one had yet to kill one. Two times now she was given the chance and didn't and

the only miko Inuyasha had ever met in his life that wouldn't do such a thing was Kagome.

* * *

Shippo in the southern part of the city was much calmer but still thinking along the same lines as Inuyasha was. His

mate walked in to the room dressed in a casual pants suit and sat next to him "Shipp what's wrong honey?" she

asked in her sweet calming voice. Shippo shook his head "It has to be Kagome Rin it has to be, what other miko do

you know that would have a casual conversation with a yokai?" Rin looked slightly hurt "Well other than you love

you were raised by one" he said seeing her look. Rin smiled once more "Well if you truly feel that way tell

Sesshomaru I'm sure he will listen." Shippo huffed at his mate "Not likely he's already in death mode when it

concerns this miko" he said sadly. Rin rubbed his shoulders lightly "Well it never hurts to try dear that's all you can

do." With that she left the room she had things she had to do today and it would look bad if she was late.

* * *

Kagome headed off to school sadly her best class with the guest speaker would be her last class so she would

have to suffer through the first part of the day in boredom. With any luck the day would fly by and she wouldn't

have to think about anything but the most recent events in her life. It was all just too exciting to her, she never

realized how much she missed the excitement from her trips in the past till the last two days when she was running

head first in to yokai all over the city it seemed. She walked in to her first class and picked a seat next to the

window so she would have something fun to look at. She had two classes than lunch than her last two classes. She

smiled she was going to go to the park for lunch she needed a chance to relax and meditate a little if she was going

to be locking down her powers for a few days. Nodding mostly to herself she proceeded to day dream as the

teacher droned on about some subject she didn't care to listen to today.

* * *

Sesshomaru had gone to his office early today he had a court hearing in the afternoon and came in early to make

sure he had all the paper work in order. He had decided after the call from Koga last night that he was going to go

visit his friend in the park before his court hearing and get some answers from him. It was obvious the tree knew

something and didn't share it with him and now he needed the answers even if the tree didn't wish to give them.

The more he kept hearing about this miko the more his mind would drift to the miko of the past. It was becoming

bothersome at this point he was losing sleep over such a stupid thing and even though he didn't need the sleep it

was one of the luxuries that were afforded to him in this time period and he enjoyed taking full advantage of it. The

fact that this mystery miko was taking up any of his time at all was bothersome. He let out a brief sigh he wouldn't

have Rin here today to take his calls and get his paper work for him so he sat out to make arrangements for a

temporary secretary for the day.

* * *

Kagome found that her day did in fact pass fairly quickly, she was granted an hour lunch and took off as soon as

she was released by her teacher. She made it off campus in record time stopped at a small deli and got her favorite

turkey and swiss bagel that she ate as she walked to the park and to her tree. All and all it only took her about

fifteen minutes and she was happy that would give just about thirty minutes to sit and meditate. Spotting her tree

she smiled and quickened her pace, she brushed her fingers along the bark when she was close enough "Hello

friend" she whispered as if it would answer her. The slight tingle under her fingers pulsed slightly and she felt that it

had answered her even if she was imagining it. She walked to the shadiest side and sat down Indian style and let

her mind blank out.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked to the clock to see it was almost noon his court hearing was at one and he still needed to see

the tree. He stood gracefully from his desk grabbing all the paper work he would need for his hearing and made his

way out the door. He didn't plan to spend an hour talking to the tree but just in case it was better to be prepared

than late to court. He quickly found his way in to the park and the tree he approached without realizing someone

was on the other side of the wide trunk "You have answers I need" he stated in a rather harsh tone. To his shock a

female voice answered him.

* * *

Kagome was brought out of her state by a deep baritone making demands as she didn't think anyone else was

around her tree she had assumed he was talking to her. She opened her eyes but didn't move from her seat

"Excuse me?" she said back just a rudely. Sesshomaru had stopped there was someone here and he hadn't noticed

in his haste and anger. He didn't say anything and then he heard the rustling of fabric from the other side of the

tree "Well at least apologize for being so rude" Kagome said as she came around the tree to greet him. "I was not

speaking to you I apologize" he said very quietly. Kagome smiled a bright smile at him "Ok well take care" and with

that she picked up her book bag and walked away. Sesshomaru had watched the unknown woman walk off how

could he not have noticed she was there, turning to glare at the tree as he heard shaking of its branches he

sneered. "You have some explaining to do" he hissed out. A chuckle met his glare and harsh words "My lord it's not

often I see you twice in one year much less twice in one week." It stated in a happy tone "Do not fool with me tree

who is the miko?" he asked close to losing his temper. "As I have said my lord I do not know her name" the tree

stated back. "Then I will have her location" Sesshomaru ordered. The great tree shook as it laughed "Why my lord

you already know her location" Sesshomaru tightened his fist "I do not have time for your games" he hissed flaring

his yokai in his anger. The tree got a serious look on his face "I'm sorry my lord but you just missed her" and with

that the face disappeared and the mulberry tree fell back in to its natural state.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled loudly if the tree was not so wise he would chop the fucker down with his own hands,

however it has been useful in many instances and he was sure it would continue to be. It seemed it was just this

instant that it was not being so. Checking his watch he realized he only had about thirty minutes to get to the court

hearing and turned and stomped out of the park. The great mulberry had watched him go and snicker lightly; it

reminded him of Sesshomaru's younger years storming out like a spoiled pup that didn't get his chew toy.

* * *

Kagome's third class had flown by as quickly as her first two and she was all too thankful for it. Now was the class

she had been waiting all day for. She found a seat quickly close to the front row she didn't want to miss anything

this speaker had to say. The class was filled quickly as they only had three minutes to get to class before students

were counted as absent. She smiled as the teacher walked in with a woman that looked to only be in her twenties,

that couldn't be right Kagome thought to herself this woman was supposed to have a masters in history already.

She was either a prodigy or a yokai and part of Kagome was really hoping for the later to be the case. The class

quieted down and the woman stepped to the middle of the front of the room "Good afternoon my name is Rin Fox

and today I will be sharing myths of the great western lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's mouth fell open at the woman's

name as she studied her closer but at the mention of the myths she would be sharing Kagome fell clean out of her

desk. Her teacher rushed over to her "Kagome child are you alright?" she asked. That was another reason she liked

this class so much the elderly woman that taught it reminded her of lady Kaede to some degree.

* * *

When Kagome made it back in to her desk she realized that not only was the whole class staring at her but now

the woman at the front was as well. Rin hadn't really been paying attention when the young woman fell out of her

chair it wasn't uncommon for people to faint due to lack of sleep or even low blood sugar she had assumed that's

what the woman was suffering from until she heard her name. When she heard the teacher address her as Kagome

she felt her own eyes widen upon closer examination of the woman she began to see the young teenage woman

she once thought of as a mother. Then it hit her, the reason the woman fell was not because of any health issues,

no it was her name and the myths she wished to share.

* * *

"Kagome are you alright" the teacher asked once again. Kagome drug her eyes away from the eyes of Rin to look at

her teacher "Actually no can I be excused please" she asked in almost a panicked voice. The teacher nodded "I

don't see why not we aren't actually doing a lesson just having our guest speaker." Kagome nodded and quickly

gather her things and left taking a wide birth of Rin. Seeing her mother figure trying to run off Rin called out "Wait"

but she was ignored as the young woman walked right out the door without a backwards glance.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome walked as fast as she could off campus, that was way to close and as much as she wanted to know if it

was really her Rin she feared asking. If it was her Rin then that meant that Sesshomaru was still around and

Kagome was sure he was one of the lords there was no way she could see him giving up his title for anything. No

she needed to get home quickly now she had about an hour before her class she just left would let out witch meant

she had a jump on Rin telling daddy dearest about her reaction. She was speed walking down the side walk when

she was stopped by voices just up ahead of her. She hid next to the building not willing to walk in to the middle of

whatever was going on being as a least two of the people talking sounded pissed off.

* * *

Earlier the four lords had gather at a small restaurant just a few blocks from Sesshomaru's office so it would be

quick for him to get there after his court date. They were seated once more in a private area ordered something

light to eat and started their discussion. "Ok Koga spill, I know you didn't give us all the details in your call last

night" Inuyasha pushed he needed confirmation that his hunch was right. Koga shook his head at his friends antics

"My daughter Leeya was the one to run in to her last night" he started. "Wait what was Leeya doing on this in the

first place?" Shippo asked clearly confused. Koga growled slightly "I didn't put her on it my lovely mate had

mentioned it to her and she took it on her own to seek the miko out." "Hn, as prideful and stupid as her sire"

Sesshomaru added looking off in to space. "Ok look ice king you can sit here and play nice with the rest of us or you

can leave, it's not like you have any more information than I do" Koga hissed out after the insult to both he and his

daughter. Sesshomaru just ignored him but didn't make to move away from the table. "That's what I thought" Koga

taunted "Anyways the miko has several new tricks up her sleeves things I've never heard of a miko being able to

do" he said confusion in his own voice. "Like what?" Shippo asked in shock, it was one thing to have a powerful

miko around it was another to have one that had new tricks they didn't know. "She moved like one of us" Koga said

looking around the table "Leeya was following her when she just up and disappeared the next time Leeya saw the

miko she was standing on a branch above her in a tree." The table looked shocked all but Sesshomaru "And your

pup did not see her move or hear her land in the tree right above her head?" he asked kind of snidely. "Look

Sesshomaru I know what you're thinking but you know Leeya she's one of the best damn trackers if the miko made

as sound she would have heard it" Koga had the upmost faith in his pup if she said she didn't her the woman she

didn't hear her period.

* * *

The table fell in to silence "What else did Leeya find out?" Inuyasha asked. Koga shook his head "The miko doesn't

wish to harm our kind or so she says, Leeya couldn't tell if she was lying she like the others couldn't catch her

scent." He stated in a very aggravated tone this whole miko business was driving him nuts. "Leeya also didn't get

the name of the woman, and man are you going to love what this little miko told my daughter." Koga paused for

effect "She inform Leeya that she would only give her name to one of us if we could find her, She also informed

Leeya that she thought we were cowards by not seeking her out ourselves and only wished to save our own

hides." With that the whole table was filled with growls cusses and snarls Koga himself found it rather funny really

but again it was only because it reminded him of something Kagome would have said and done. "So this bitch

wants one of us to find her fine I say let's do it" Inuyasha spat out, Shippo looked slightly worried the two inus at

the table were taking the hit to their pride way harder than he or Koga was. "Now come on Yasha do you really

want to piss a miko off with those beads still around your neck, if she's as strong as we are thinking what makes

you think she can't invoke the magic in them as easily as Kagome could." Shippo covered his mouth as soon as the

word slipped out, it wasn't that it was taboo to say her name it was just not something that was done or hadn't

been done for a very long time. Inuyasha sobered quickly "Don't use her name with this miko Kagome wouldn't

have insulted us that way" he growled out. Koga jumped in to help Shippo "The hell she wouldn't mutt face did she

not say something just as rude to ice king over her back in the day. You all have to admit the line is right out of

Kagome's book even if it isn't her." Inuyasha took a calming breath now was so not the time to talk about it "What

else was new that we don't already know?" he asked changing the subject.

* * *

Koga looked around the table there was only one last thing to share and it was what was going to make finding

this miko the hardest. "She has the ability when she pulls her miko powers completely in she appears nothing more

than human. Leeya was standing right there when she did it and aside from the scent of a normal human there was

nothing to the woman , no underling scent marker of her own just human." He said looking around the table once

more Sesshomaru seemed to have a thought full look on his face "After the miko did such did Leeya sense her at

all?" he asked looking at the wolf. Koga thought back to what Leeya had told him "You know come to think of it now

she didn't, Leeya said that once her miko powers were pulled in there was no way to sense her at all other than by

sight. Why do you think you have a lead Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru let out a dark growl the tree hadn't lied when

he said he just missed her, hell he let the woman walk off without giving her as second glance he knew something

was wrong when he couldn't sense her at all. "I have already seen this miko" Sesshomaru hissed out "What

when?" Inuyasha asked rather loudly. "This afternoon at the great mulberry tree in the park she was there when I

went to speak to him." "And you just let her go why Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked, it was very unlike Sesshomaru to

let something go if he knows something wasn't right. Sesshomaru growled low again looking at Koga "At the time I

was not inclined to the information that when present she was not sensible at all." Koga ducked his head slightly

"Yeah well it was late when I called last night and you all were moody enough I wasn't about to keep you on the

phone." In light of all the new information the four lords thought it best to leave and search out this miko.

* * *

Rin had left the class she was visiting as soon as she could she needed to call Shippo and tell him what she found

out. Kagome was very much alive and she had a deep feeling that the miko the four lords were chasing was none

other than her. When the young woman had ignored her when she asked her to wait Rin had doubted it was really

her mother figure. However after having time to think about the situation it made it even clearer it had to be the

same woman. No doubt Kagome had connected the dots if she was alive so was Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru

would still be a lord. Rin pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed her mate's number from speed dial. It rang five

times than went to voice mail and Rin huffed she called again, again it rang five times than went to voice mail. By

this point Rin was really pissed off at her mate she called once more and this time it went straight to voice mail. She

growled very animalistic being she was still very human of all the times he chose to shut his phone off why now.

She wasn't sure where they were having the meeting at but she realized it was very important now to get in

contact with them. On instinct she tried Sesshomaru's phone next his went right to voice mail, she huffed what was

wrong with these guys what if she had been in an accident or something. Well, all four lords were going to get a

stern talking to when she got a hold of them.

* * *

She made it off campus and to her car in record time; Rin knew that they were having the meeting close to the office

so that Sesshomaru could make it there on time. She put her car in to gear and made her way to the restaurants

she knew close by the office there were only so many and the cars of all of the lords would be hard to miss

anywhere in the city much less in such a narrowed down area. If one of them would just answer their phones this

would be so much easier but she knew she was asking for too much. Sighing she stopped at a stop light tapping

her finger restlessly against the steering wheel she waited non to patiently for it to change. Speeding down the

road she soon spotted Inuyasha black BMW and quickly made to pull up to the curb.


	9. Chapter 9

The lords were all gathered outside by one of the cars trying to decide who would take the first search. Koga had

insisted it be him being as it was his land she was living on, Shippo didn't bother to fight really who ever found her

was honor bound not to hurt her till all of the lords met her so he didn't care who found her. Inuyasha had insisted

it be him to find her, he had a strong feeling that this was Kagome and he'd be damned if he let one of the others

get to her first. However the fighting came to an end when Sesshomaru growled out "I will seek her out I already

know what she looks like, therefore I have a better chance to find her before she can do any more damage."

Kagome still hiding behind the corner of the building had heard their full fight and by the time it was over she had

concluded that it was indeed the demon lords she was seeking and it was her they were talking about. Stifling a

giggle she came out from behind the corner and approached them slowly till she was only about three feet from

them than she spoke.

* * *

"Well would ya lookie here, I was hoping to only get the drop on one or two of you but all four." Her face was set in

a content smirk as all four of the lords turned to her "Ah yes just as I suspected the looks on your faces are

absolutely priceless" she kissed the top of her fingers and pulled her hand away in the motion someone would

make if something they ate was delicious. Kagome released her powers not a second too late and her barrier

popped up and she saw one very pissed off demon lord clawing at it. "Now now no need to be angry" she chided

lightly. The demon lord in question quickly pulled back at the burn of purity he felt, he Sesshomaru felt the burn of

purity that was saying something for a miko. Inuyasha stood stock still staring at the woman it was hard to see but

if you looked close enough it was obvious who it was, he took a step forward but no more she was way more

powerful than he ever remembered her being "Kagome?" he half asked half stated.

* * *

Kagome shot her eyes over to the male that stated her name "Do I know you?" she asked still keeping her eyes on

the other three men standing there. "You have got to be kidding me, it really is you isn't it wench" Inuyasha said

with a smirk as he watched her eyes widen. Kagome almost took a step back, only one male was ever brave

enough to call her that, with that realization and evil smirk lit her lips. "Well look at this, Inuyasha why don't we oh I

don't know SIT down and have a lovely chat" Koga and Shippo burst out laughing as the half breed face planted to

the side walk.

* * *

Just than they saw a car pull up to the curb and out hopped Rin and ran right through the barrier and hugged

Kagome tightly to herself. "I knew it was you it had to be the way you fell out of the chair at Sesshomaru's name"

she laughed in to the girl's hair. Kagome was now sporting a pretty blush and Sesshomaru was sporting a smirk.

Kagome caught the look on the dais face "Oh don't flatter yourself you prideful snob, it wasn't your name that made

me fall it was realizing that Rin was your Rin and not some random woman" she hissed in his direction her barrier

still very much in place. Rin pulled back from Kagome and held her at arm's length "My how you have grown and not

just physically I could feel your spiritual power way before I got here." Kagome looked at the young woman in front

of her and smiled "It's good to see you too Rin" she giggled "And what do you mean you could feel my spiritual

power?" she asked cocking her head to the side. Rin's smile widened and she pulled one hand away and it glowed

a soft pink purple color "We found out I was a miko about three years after you left" she smiled softly. Kagome's

smile dropped slightly as she reached out and brushed a bit of Rin's hair behind her ear "I wish I could have been

there to guide you sweetie" she spoke so softly that the yokai on the other side of her barrier had a hard time

hearing her.

* * *

Shippo stood looking at the two women the two most important people in his life behind a barrier that he couldn't

get through. At this point he didn't even want to get closer, the purity Kagome was producing was so strong.

Gathering his nerve and letting his yokai loose slightly to fight back against his mother's purity he soon found

himself the center of the miko's attentions. "Shippo" Kagome gasped and just like that the barrier was down and

she was running right at him. Shippo caught her without a second thought and laughed "Hey mom" he said hugging

her tightly. "Oh wow there is so much to catch up on, and look at you all grown up" she said looking him over head

to toe. There was a clearing of a throat behind her and she came to another man with brilliant blue eyes. Kagome

once more cocked her head to the side and place a hand on her hip, "Well if I had to guess Mr. sick up his ass over

there is Sesshomaru, that would mean the only other male that would know me and still put up with Inuyasha's

whiney ass would have to be" she paused and took a deep breath "Koga" she said and ran over to hug him as

well. Koga hugged her back simply happy to see her again "That's my woman" he said for old times' sake. Kagome

laughed out and pulled away "Oh please there is no way you're not mated by now" she said looking at him

seriously. By this time Inuyasha had pulled himself off the ground "Nah he is wench hell all of us are but icicle ass

over there" he said pointing to his brother. Kagome once more turned her attention on to Inuyasha looking him

over carefully "I miss the ears" she said in a forlorn tone. Inuyasha laughed and walked up to her and hugged her

"Come over to the house and I'll let you see them again" he said with a smile.

* * *

Kagome suddenly pulled back that just reminded her "OH… hey do you have a daughter by the name of Mya by the

way. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly "Wait it was you wasn't it" he practically yelled at her. Kagome started

laughing so hard she was having issues breathing, "Oh my god Sota is going to freak out when he finds out"

Inuyasha let out a playful growl "Yeah Diaski told me he wants to make my little Mya his girlfriend." Kagome was still

bent over laughing when she was pulled out of it by Rin's voice "What did Diaski do now?" she asked in an

exasperated tone, Kagome looked over to Rin that back at Shippo than back again "Oh no way" she whispered out.

Shippo's face broke out in to a deep blush and Rin giggled "Diaski is our third kit" she said with a smile. Kagome

mock pouted "Well damn I met my grandchild and didn't even get to pinch his cheeks" she looked over to Shippo

with a smirk "We will have to fix that" Shippo just shook his head at his mother's antics. Koga stepped up putting a

hand on her shoulder "Seems you met at least one of all of our children and are just now meeting us again."

Kagome looked over her shoulder to him and thought for a moment "Leeya is your daughter I knew her eyes look

familiar" Kagome smiled "She's a lovely young woman and little rude but quick on the uptake" she said a knowing

look in her eyes.

* * *

They were brought out of their joyous reunion by a deep clearing of a throat "If you are done with your antics miko

perhaps we should take this somewhere more private" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. Kagome looked over to

the very emotionally detached daiyokai and smiled, she walked up to him slowly she knew he was fast back in the

day and was pretty sure he was even more so now. Standing about a foot from him she spoke "Awe is Sesshy

feeling left out of our fun?" she said in a mocking tone. Sesshomaru glared down at her "Do not try it miko" he

warned. The smile on Kagome's face faded in to a smirk "Try to stop me" and then she let her powers rise and

before Sesshomaru could move away or even block the woman she had her arms wrapped tightly around his middle

hugging him "Wow getting slow old man" she jested. Sesshomaru was in shock he hadn't seen her move but now

he was tempted to claw her off him, he began to reach his hand up to do just that when he received a warning. "I

wouldn't if I was you" she said with a chuckle as she pulled back but did not release him fully "Remember Sesshy I

know all of your tricks, the question is do you know all of mine" the smirk on her face would have rivaled one of his

and he let his hand drop back down and turned his head. He would let her have her fun for now because even he

had missed the little spit fire a little.

* * *

The rest of the group watched as Kagome not only mocked Sesshomaru but insulted him and touched him without

death. When he turned his head away after her veiled threat the group watched in shock as the dai blushed at

being hugged by the young woman. Finally she released him to turn back to the rest of her friends to see shocked

looks on all their faces "What?" she asked slightly offended. Koga spoke out first "Leeya wasn't kidding when she

said you were fast how do you move as fast if not faster than us?" he asked still shocked. Kagome let out a full

laugh "I'll tell you the same thing I told your daughter what kind of miko would I be if I gave my secrets to yokai."

Shippo just stood shaking his head at her "Mom are you sure you're not part kitsune?" he asked with a smile.

Kagome giggled and winked to her son "Never know." "Ok wench come on well head over to my place you can invite

your mom and Sota over too" Inuyasha said as he was walking to his car. "Hey wait is everyone coming with us I

would really like to catch up with all of you" she said looking around and making eye contact with everyone. "Sure

sure wench whatever you want" Kagome smiled and hugged everyone one last time making them promise to be

over soon with their families. She noticed Sesshomaru trying to sneak off "Oh no you don't Mr. stick in the mud your

coming too" she stated pulling him back to Inuyasha's car. "Miko unhand me" he growled out, Kagome only smiled

over her shoulder at him "Why don't you make me." Shippo and Inuyasha were making a quick b-line back over to

them when they were stopped dead at what Kagome did next.

* * *

Sesshomaru had reached out to do just as she had told him to and grabbed her wrist. Kagome got a wicked grin on

her face and before he could correct his mistake she had pulled his arm behind his back and pushed him down to his

knees. "I told you Sesshy I know all your trick but you don't know mine, do you really want to play this game here in

front of everyone?" she said joy lacing her voice. "No" he growled out, Kagome stepped back and released him,

looking to Inuyasha she spoke "Ill ride with the ice king just to make sure he gets there" she said all smiles. Koga

tried to stop her "Kagome that may not be wise" she turned a dark smile on him "Oh Koga do you need a display of

the fact that I can take care of myself too?" she ask in fake cheeriness. Koga gulped and shook his head no,

Kagome nodded and turned following after Sesshomaru.

"Wow she got scary didn't she" Koga stated to the people still standing there. Inuyasha and Rin nodded in

agreement Shippo could do nothing but smile scary or not that was most defiantly his mother.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- ok so my mother board fried on my pc and sadly 4 chapters of this story was lost. Here is one of them I have rewrote and will work quickly to rewrite the others as well and get them posted but The Ebb and Flow of Fate is my main story so this one the updates may become slower now. Sorry for the delay as always enjoy =)

* * *

Kagome got in the car right behind Sesshomaru and smiled over to him when she buckled her seat belt. "Oh come

on Sesshy you can't be that butt hurt." A threatening growl was her answer, Kagome laughed out "Still not much for

words are you?" she said with a smirk looking out the window as they drove through the city. Sesshomaru was too

busy trying to figure out just how the miko was able to force him to his knees in less than a minute to really care

what she was saying. He knew he might be a little rusty after all active violence was not permitted in this time, but

this woman was nothing like he remembered her to be she was so much more. While her powers were most

definitely stronger now that wasn't the only thing he noticed about her. He glanced at her out of the corner of his

eye; she was no longer the scrawny little teenager she had been when she faced off against Naraku. She was now

very much a woman and human or not he had to appreciate her new form.

* * *

Kagome was more attune to what Sesshomaru was doing than he thought she had caught him looking at her. She

felt that maybe she had embarrassed him enough for the day and wouldn't mention it "You haven't changed much"

she said breaking the silence that had encompassed them. "I have not yet attempted to kill you miko is that not

change?" Sesshomaru shot back at her. Kagome laughed "I haven't given you a chance yet" she said looking over

to him. She took a few minutes to study him his human form lacking all the grandeur of his demon one. "Never

thought I'd see the day that you hid who you are." Sesshomaru growled low "It was not by my choice that I have

done so, your kit as well as my brother suggested we hide rather than kill the humans." He glanced over at her

when he pulled up to a red light, "Of course they had knowledge that I did not" he said looking in to her eyes. "Oh

come on Sesshy a smart demon like you should have been able to put the pieces together" she said looking back

out the window. "Hn" he said as he turned back to the road as the light turned green.

* * *

It didn't take long before they were pulled up in front of the gates of Inuyasha's home, Kagome opened the door

and got out ready to walk up to her mother's home and get her family. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her

wrist "Where are you going miko?" he asked in his normal bored voice. He didn't know why but he didn't want her

out of his company just yet, she was even more of a curiosity now than she was 500 years ago. Kagome smirked at

him "Did we learn nothing about grabbing my wrist Sesshy?" she asked a glint to her eyes. Sesshomaru took her

words in to consideration but greater than that was he need to know how she became what she was now. "You

have dragged me to my brother's home you will not now leave without saying where you are going." Kagome's

smirk tuned in to a smile "I'm just going to walk up to my mom's and get her and my little brother I'll be back before

you know it" she said smiling widely at him. Sesshomaru released her wrist "Than I shall drive you" Kagome smirked

again "Ya know if I didn't know better Sesshy I would say you want my company" she said in a teasing tone.

Sesshomaru hummed and backed away from the gate "Do not flatter yourself miko it is unbecoming" he said

smirking back.

* * *

The other lords had quickly went about getting their families together really it wasn't so hard most of their pups

were living on their own by now and so they only had one or two pups to gather to get ready to meet Kagome.

Shippo and Rin were the first to arrive at Inuyasha's home Diaski had been staying with Inuyasha for the last few

months he was very fond of his adopted uncle and Rin and Shippo enjoyed the break. They pulled up the driveway

to see only Inuyasha's car sitting there Shippo sent Rin a worried glance "Don't worry Sesshomaru won't hurt her"

Rin said in a soothing tone as she stepped out of the car. Diaski stepped out of the house and approached his

mother and father "Hey mom, dad what's up Yasha said we were all getting together but wouldn't tell me why" he

said a questioning look on his face. Rin walked up and hugged her son but didn't answer him and walked off to the

house, Shippo smiled at his youngest he couldn't wait for the boy to really meet his grandmother. He wrapped his

arm around his son and led him back in to the house "You'll just have to wait and see my kit" he smiled down at

Diaski.

* * *

Inuyasha had rushed home and ran up the stairs to his mate who he knew would be in her office working on her

newest children's' book. Inuyasha had practically busted down the door in his excitement, he knew she would be

just as excited as him "You need to get ready for company the other lords as well as a guest will be arriving

shortly!" Shiori looked up from her lap top to stare at her mate. "Ok Inu calm down do you want to tell me who I'm

going to be greeting?" she asked in a patient tone. Inuyasha shook his head "No time come on my ass hole of a

brother should be here soon." And with that he walked briskly down the hall of their home getting Mya.

* * *

In the eastern mansion it was just as chaotic as it was in the north Koga ran around getting his mate and Leeya

ready. "Hey dad what's the hurry it's just the other lords" she said in a bored tone, she hated the lord meetings

there was nothing to do but hang out with the other kids and she was older than them by a few years not really

her style. "It is not just the lord's young lady now get up to your room and dress properly" Koga growled out. Once

more he was thankful that it was Kagome that was the wild miko or he may have lost his daughter. Leeya huffed

and walked off to her room even if she didn't want to go she was going to have to her father wasn't going to let her

out of this her being grounded and all. With a sigh she shut her door and went about getting dressed for dinner.

Koga had wondered off to the garden of their home he was sure his mate was there she normally was. It was her

little piece of the past she would tell him whenever he asked what she found so wonderful about the garden.

Smiling he came to her bent over pulling weeds from one of her many flower beds. "Mate" he growled huskily at her,

Ayame shot up at her mate's voice, "Koga your home earlier than I thought you would be, did you get the miko

business straightened out?" she asked walking over to hug her mate. Koga smirked "Sure did go dress we are

going over to Inuyasha's for dinner with the other lords" he said with a smile. Ayame smiled back and walked off to

the house, Koga couldn't wait to see her reaction to Kagome. He was sure she was over her jealousy by now but it

would still be fun to see.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up in front in front of a small home, it was in good condition and was in a good neighborhood

but nothing like the grand houses he was used to living in. Kagome looked at her mother's home than to

Sesshomaru and smiled "Thanks well walk back" she said exiting the car and shutting the door before Sesshomaru

could respond. He growled to himself, this woman was just as defiant as he remembered and there was no way he

was letting her out of his sight at least not till he had all the answers he wanted. Sighing he stepped out of the car

and walked up the short steps behind the miko. "I have already told you miko you will not leave till I say you can"

he snapped at her back. Kagome stopped on the step she was on and spun around to meet him with a glare. He

powers flowing around her giving her a blue glow and she growled at the dai "Do you really think you can force me

to stay in your company?" she asked in a heated voice. Sesshomaru was shocked speechless the more displays she

put on of not only her power but her will was making him desire her. Shaking his head of those thoughts he closed

his mouth with a click and responded to her declaration. "Whether or not I can force you to stay with me has yet to

be seen, you got lucky earlier Kagome make no mistake I am as much a threat now as I was in the past" he said in

an even tone.

* * *

Kagome stood looking at the male before her, she wouldn't deny that he was attractive now just as much as he

was back in the past but that didn't mean she would just submit to him. She didn't than and sure the hell wouldn't

now "Look Sesshomaru haven't you been embarrassed enough today I just want to have dinner with my friends

and family, without any fighting is that really too much to ask for?" she bit out to him. Sesshomaru smirk at her tone

"It was you starting the fights was it not miko?" Kagome huffed at him and turned back around. Not that she didn't

have a snappy come back but she wanted to get her brother and mother and be on their way. Sesshomaru took

her silence as submission and let the subject drop for now. He would get his chance to put her in her place he had

waited this long what was another day or two.

* * *

Kagome was just ready to knock on the door when it flew open and her brother was standing in the door shouting

back to her mom "Look mom I'll be back shortly I just want to run over to a friend's". Kagome smiled at her brother

and almost laughed at her mom's response of asking if his homework was done. Sota huffed after shouting yes

back to his mom and walked out the door right in to Kagome. "Well hello brother of mine" she smiled at him. Sota

had a hand over his heart "God sis you can't just sneak up and scare me like that" he glared at her. Kagome

laughed and reached out and ruffled the hair on top of his head "Sorry little brother but your friend is going to have

to wait I've been invited over to dinner with some old friends and you and mom are coming with me" she said her

smile only growing in size. She couldn't wait to see Sota's reaction to Inuyasha being his little friend's father it was

going to be priceless and she was going to be sure to take a picture of it.

* * *

Kagome's mom came to the door at hearing her daughter's voice and was quickly brought up to speed on the

events that were going to happen. Kagome walked in to her mother's home and invited Sesshomaru in as well

while they waited for her mom and brother to get ready for dinner. Plopping down on the old couch Kagome

watched as the dai made his rounds around their living room. Her mother had kept many old photos of her both

before and during her time traveling. She saw him stop and stare at a picture of her and her father she didn't

remember the picture being taken she was only 5 years of age at the time but it never failed to bring a smile to her

face. "It's my dad and I in the picture" she said not knowing if he really cared or not but wanted to tell him since he

stopped to stare at it. Sesshomaru answered with his classic "Hn" and moved on to the next wall of pictures.

Fifteen minutes later her mom and brother came down the stairs "Ready to go sweetheart" her mother said.

Sesshomaru scoffed at her mother's nick name for her and Kagome glared, standing and making her way to the

door "Well lets go than" she said excitement clear in her voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru was quick to make it back to his car with Kagome and her family following close behind. As he was

opening his door to get in he couldn't help but smirk at her mother's words. "So Kagome dear who is your good

looking friend, please tell me you are finally moving on and looking for a boyfriend" the elder woman stated

elbowing her daughter lightly. Kagome groaned "Mom please he's not my boyfriend I have better tastes than men

to involved with themselves to see past their own nose" she said and heard the answering growl from said male.

Kagome's mother's face fell slightly "Oh surely he can't be that bad dear" she said in a motherly tone. Kagome only

laughed and opened the back seat door getting in the back with her brother. Sota had stayed quiet the whole time

not real sure what to make of the man that arrived with his sister.

* * *

"So sis who are we going to see? I thought all of your high school friends moved away?" Sota asked still watching

the man in the front seat. He looked anything but normal and for some reason Sota thought he looked something

like Inuyasha but that couldn't be demons didn't exist in this time. Kagome smiled widely at her brother "Well you

will just have to wait and see, but I'm sure you'll be more than happy with the visit" she stated with a knowing

voice. Sota only shrugged at her he knew how his sister could be ever since the well closed she got this way it was

her way of dealing with things she turned them in to jokes and games to avoid anger and pain.

* * *

It wasn't very long till they were once more pulled in front of the gates of Inuyasha's home and Sesshomaru was

entering the pass key to enter. Sota looked around and noticed right away where they were with a blush on his

cheeks he whispered to his sister "Kags what are we doing here?" he was worried he worked extra hard not to run

in to Mya's father and now here his sister was serving him up on a silver platter. Kagome leaned over and wrapped

her arm around his shoulder "I told you little brother visiting old friends". Sota had figured out by now that his sister

was not going to answer him as to what the whole reason was but he really didn't like being kept in the dark.

* * *

"My, what a lovely home do you live here?" Kagome's mother asked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru scoffed at the

woman but his retort was cut short by a very strong kick to the back of his seat. He glared at the person

responsible from the rear view mirror and only got a glare back. She didn't say anything but her message was clear

as day 'be nice'. He wondered ideally when she became so silent, as it wasn't what he remembered of her. Deciding

to play nice he spoke to the woman next to him "I do not live here this is my brothers home" he said in his normal

bored tone.

* * *

They pulled up to the mansion and all got out it was then that Sota felt really uncomfortable his skin was crawling.

It was a completely new fleeing to him, when Kagome came around the back of the car Sota grabbed her arm and

whispered "Sis something is off here my skin is tingling". Kagome stopped and looked over to her brother flaring her

powers she saw a purple aura surround her brother and smiled. "Well would you look at that it does run in the

family" she said pulling Sota along to the front door where her mother and Sesshomaru already were at.

* * *

Inside the mansion Diaski, Mya and Leeya were sitting in the living room watching TV while their mothers were all in

the kitchen making dinner and who knows where their fathers were. Suddenly they were brought out of their

stupor by the feel of a strong miko right outside their home. Leeya was the first up knowing the feel of that

particular power she was half way to the door shouting for her mother when the door was opened and Sesshomaru

walked in. Ayame and Shiori where walking in to the foyer when the saw Sesshomaru walk by "Leeya get back in

the living room now and find your father" Ayame said in a commanding tone, passing her daughter to the front door.

She didn't know why Sesshomaru hadn't felt the miko but she would not let the woman near her pup again after

the last encounter. Shiori was much calmer than Ayame something about the power felt familiar and it didn't seem

threating at all. She reached over and grabbed her daughters hand and followed after Ayame she didn't want blood

shed at her house if it could be helped.

* * *

When they reached the front door they saw and older woman standing in the foyer admiring the art on the wall.

Ayame stopped dead the woman didn't feel like a miko much less look like one "Can I help you?" she asked a little

snidely. Kagome's mother was snapped out of her wondering by the voice and turned to look at the two women

and girl standing just feet from her. "Oh I'm sorry my daughter invited us to dinner with some old friends I was just

admiring the art" she said in a happy tone. Ayame didn't know what to make of the woman but Shiori was quick to

set things right "Oh you must be one of our guest, but I'm sorry who is your daughter?" she asked in a kinder tone.

Just than Sota walked in the door, the moment Mya caught sight of him she left her mother's side to greet him "Oh

hey Sota, um what are you doing here?" she asked blushing darkly. Sota smiled at Mya "Sis brought us with her but

Mya something is up around here my skin is crawling" he said looking around the house.

* * *

Ayame was about to lose her temper here where these strange people in her best friend's home and she wasn't

getting the answers she wanted from any of them. She approached the older woman and went to lay a hand on

her shoulder to get her attention when she found her wrist in a tight grip by a young woman. "I wouldn't if I was

you" the voice that came from the woman was almost dark and Ayame took it as a threat right off the bat "Look

here little missy I don't know who you think you are but you better get your hands off me right now" she growled

out. Kagome tugged the wrist she was holding and pulled the woman right out the door releasing her wrist as she

did. Ayame was quick to get her balance back and spun to face the bitch "Hey what is your problem?" she shouted.

Kagome smiled "My problem is people who think to put their hands on my family because they are having a temper

tantrum" she said back.

* * *

Shiori watched as the two woman began to circle one another quickly she grabbed Mya's hand "Go and get your

father and the other guys" she said hurriedly. Mya nodded and ran off to the back of the house to do as she was

told. Kagome's mother had grabbed Sota and pulled him in to her wrapping her arms around him in some form of

protection. Shiori saw the older woman panic and sought to assure her "Its ok really Ayame has a temper

sometimes don't worry you and your son are not in any danger" she said comfortingly. Kagome's mother nodded

but didn't say anything keeping her eyes on her daughter and the strange woman outside. They had just started to

come to blows by this point neither of them landing any just blocking each other a lot.

* * *

Kagome was getting bored it didn't take her but a few minutes to realize just who this woman was if the fire red

hair wasn't a dead giveaway than the youki she could feel coming off of her was. She smiled as she watched Ayame

lunge at her she was only toying with her and the red head still had a temper. As she spun to the side out of the

way she turned quickly and kicked Ayame square in the ass. Ayame yipped and jumped slightly from the unexpected

kick "Hey what kind of attack was that?" she asked mortified at such an attack. Kagome brought one hand under

her chin and looked at Ayame with a thoughtful look "Hmm it was one befitting the child you are acting as" she

replied and watched as Ayame's face became red in her anger. Now it was getting fun, Ayame once more ran head

on at Kagome attempting an attack. Kagome smirked and let her powers flow waiting for just the right moment. She

watched as Ayame faulter slightly at the feel of her miko powers but was happy when she didn't stop her charge.

Just as Ayame was in striking distance and was sure she had the miko she was gone she felt a slight wait on her

shoulder than nothing.

* * *

Leeya had had enough when she heard shouting from her mother she ran outside just in time to see a glimmer of

the miko she encountered spring off of her mother's shoulder and land on top of the covering of the porch. Leeya

ran out and turned and looked up at the woman "You" she shouted pointing at Kagome. Kagome smiled down at

the little wolf she had met earlier that week "Hello again little Leeya" she said smiling. Ayame followed her

daughter's finger to the miko sitting on top of the roof and her eyes widen. Just how did a human do that "What

kind of miko are you?" she asked in wonder. Kagome smiled "One you should not have forgot Ayame" she jested

and watched as the wolfs eyes got even larger.

* * *

Inuyasha Koga and Shippo came to the front door just in time to hear Kagome speaking they could see nothing of

the miko but her feet swinging lazily from the top of the porch roof. Koga stood slack jawed just how did she get up

there, Shippo was in a fit of giggles once more wondering if his mother was kitsune somehow, and Inuyasha just

huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. None of the three had on their concealing spells but Mya noticed both

Sota and his mother staring openly at her father. "Um Sota I know you want to freak out but please don't" she said

in a pleading tone. Before anyone could say anything else Inuyasha found himself tackled to the floor by two very

happy humans. "Oh my god Inuyasha is that really you?" Sota asked he couldn't believe his hero was right here in

front of him. Inuyasha laughed loudly "Hey squirt long time no see" he said ruffling Sota's hair. Kagome's mother

was quick to pull herself back together she was happy to see the young man again but she was still a mother "It's

good to see you again Inuyasha" she said reaching out and tweaking one of his puppy ears gently. Inuyasha

smiled and hugged the woman once more; she was like a mother to him back in the day, the second one to accept

him for what he was.

* * *

Ayame still standing next to her daughter and staring at the miko that knew her but she couldn't seem to remember

and was getting angry again "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here" she yelled breaking up

the happy reunion of the three. Koga walked up to his mate and wrapped an arm around her "Calm down mate" he

said rubbing her back. "Calm down…calm down the miko that could have killed our daughter is right there and you

tell me to calm down" she shouted. Kagome stood and began to float down to the ground again with the use of her

powers "Could have yes but didn't" she said laughing. "So know any mikos that won't kill a demon on sight" she

taunted Ayame.


	12. Chapter 12

Shippo seeing that his mother had no intention of answering Ayame with a straight answer spoke up. "Ok mother I

think you've had your fun for now why don't you come in and meet the rest of our families." Ayame looked from

Shippo to the woman in front of her and back a couple of times "No" she said softly. Kagome smiled at the woman in

front of her "Yep in the flesh" she said in a cheerful tone. Ayame shook her head "It's not possible that was 500

years ago if you're really Kagome than I'm a monkeys uncle" she said snidely. "Well than my dear you are getting a

sex change" Koga spoke from her side laughing. Ayame turned her wide eyes to her mate "Wait it really is her, but

how we've been looking for the last 200 years you even said that we wouldn't see her again" she stated in

disbelief.

* * *

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha "200 years huh?" she asked with slightly wide eyes. "Hey wench it's not like you

told me what year you were from, and your family wasn't at the shrine so we gave up" he said looking over to Sota

and his mom. Sota stood looking at his big brother like figure still slightly in awe that he was right before him in the

flesh "Sis kept looking for you guys she never gave up" he said looking back to Kagome. "That would be my fault"

Shippo spoke "With the help of Shiori's barriers and my kitsune magic we've made the concealing spells tough

enough that our youki isn't even noticeable by a miko, even one of moms standing." Kagome's mother not for the

first time looked at the man with pointed ears and red orange hair it was the second time now that the man called

her daughter mom and she was a little worried. "Excuse me you keep calling my daughter mom is there something I

should know about?" she asked shifting her eyes from the man to her daughter.

* * *

Kagome laughed from her spot just past the stairs and made her way up to the others standing in the door. "Why

don't we all go inside and we can explain all of this for you" she said putting a hand on her mother's arm and

leading her deeper in the house. Ayame still stood looking where the miko and the others disappeared than up to

her mate "What happen to her?" she asked wonder still in her eyes. "I don't know mate but she might explain at

least a little to us why don't we join them, oh and go and get Dee from the back yard along with Michel and bring

them in" he said walking past Ayame to follow the others in the house.

* * *

Sesshomaru had watched the ordeal from the living room window; the more he saw of the mikos abilities the more

he wanted to square off against her. She was ungodly fast, clever as a fox and just as powerful as him. All things

considered he was sure she would give him a run for his money though he doubted she would beat him if he knew

it was coming. She was remarkably more playful than she was 500 years ago, though he supposed he didn't really

know her than. As much as he admired her new found strength he wanted more so to know how she got it. She

didn't look that much older than when he last saw her so the time between her return and now couldn't be that

long. And the control she now displayed should have taken a normal miko longer than one life time to accomplish,

yet her she stood in as much control of her own powers as he was after centuries of training. Once more he found

the woman peaking his interests.

* * *

They walked in to the living room and it was as grand as the rest of the house. High vaulted ceilings with skylights

and low hanging lighting was the first thing Kagome noticed. Nest was the furniture in the room, from the look of

things Inuyasha had done quite well for himself over the years. That made Kagome smile; they had decided long

before she was exiled from the past that they were just best friends with a family type of love. So to know that he

was mated had beautiful children and a wonderful life allowed her to feel a bit of happiness she long ago locked

away.

* * *

They all found seats around the many couches in the room, Kagome noticed 2 new additions to the group that she

had yet to meet, and while they drew her curiosity she only had eyes for what she now knew as her grandson.

Daiski feeling the woman that he only knew as his friend's sister looking at him elbowed his father "Hey dad why

does she keep looking at me?" he asked with concern. Shippo couldn't keep the smile from his face "Why don't you

ask her son she won't bite I promise" he said with a laugh. Daiski looked at his father than back at the woman and

figured if his father knew her it should be ok. "Um excuse me by why do you keep looking at me?" he asked,

Kagome smiled warmly at the teenage boy "Well what else would a grandmother do to her grandson?" she asked

back. Daiski got a confused look on his face, what was this woman talking about there was no way she was old

enough to be his grandmother.

* * *

Dee sitting in his father's lap watched the interaction closely, the woman was very pretty and he wanted her

attention just like Daiski was getting. "I don't think you're a grandma at all your way to young and pretty, give me

just a few more years and I'll make you my woman" he stated bravely. Kagome's eyes shot to the young wolf sitting

in Koga's lap that was a spitting image of him other than his bright green eyes rather than blue. She burst out

laughing along with the rest of the room all but Sesshomaru of course. "Well thank you little one but I assure you I

am his grandma" she said still smiling. "I'm not a little one my name is Dee" he huffed out to her. She was treating

him like a child and though he was only 10 in human years he was way older in demon years. He was brought out

of his thoughts when he heard his mother speak to his father, "Oh my god really as if you claiming her 500 years

ago wasn't enough now my own son does. What is with my family and mikos?" she huffed crossing her arms over

her chest. Koga once more laughed and ruffled his son's hair "So why don't we get all the introductions out of the

way I know most of us know each other but there are a few new additions to all of us.

* * *

Kagome smiled and nodded and started with her family. "I'm Kagome Shinkon miko adopted mother to Shippo and

Rin. This charmer next to me is my younger brother Sota, I know Inuyasha already knows him along with Daiski and

Mya but the rest of you don't. Finally this wonder woman on my other side is Satomi my mother who supported me

for all of my time traveling years and then some." She ended with a smile. Leeya who sat at the feet of her mother

and father sputtered slightly "THE Shinkon miko" she hissed. She had read countless stories of the woman and

heard even more from both her mother and father, and here she went up against her. It was completely

unbelievable to her, maybe she could get lucky and spend some time with the woman to get to know her after all

the shinkon miko human or not was one of her biggest heroes the woman was told to be as warm as the sun as

gentle as a flower and as loving as a kami. How could she not idolize her a little bit? Kagome only smiled at Leeya

and nodded.

* * *

"Keh, let's get on with this I'm starving" Inuyasha huffed to the astonished wolf and happy miko. "You three already

know me" Inuyasha stated "My mate Shiori my oldest pup Mya my second pup Michel, Shiori is also pupped again

but we don't know if it is a boy or girl" he finished with a light blush. Kagome stood up and hugged Shiori tightly "Oh

that's so wonderful" she said happily. Shiori was a little worried at first she knew that Kagome and Inu had been

close back in the day of jewel shards but was immensely relived to know that she was happy for them both. A soft

"Thanks" was let out as Kagome released the half bat and sat back down.

* * *

Shippo started next "I'm Shippo adopted kit to Kagome, my mate Rin and our youngest Kit Daiski" he said smiling to

the woman that was his grandmother and the teenager that was his uncle. Even if he never met them till now it

wouldn't change the place they held in his heart. After losing his real mom and dad and then Kagome family was

everything to the fox and he wasn't going to waste another minuet not letting them know. He stood up and hugged

both Satomi and Sota tightly and stepped back "I know I'm a lot older than both of you but in my mind ever since

Kagome told me about you guys 500 years ago you have been family and I would like to get to know you as my

grandmother and uncle" he said with a pleading look. Satomi couldn't fight the puppy dog look any more than her

daughter could "Of course dear I'd love to get to know you" she said happily. Sota looked a little more skeptical

than his mother "I don't know isn't it going to be a little weird having and uncle the same age as you youngest kit"

he said the last word sounding weird on his tongue. Shippo laughed and took his seat again "Won't be weird in the

slightest uncle" he said smiling. Sota's face scrunched up slightly at the man's words and it only made him laugh

louder.

* * *

Koga spoke up next "I'm Koga the man that should have been Kagome's mate" he said playfully, Ayame next to him

elbowed him in the ribs and growled low. She hit him hard enough to knock the wind out of him so she finished for

him "I'm Ayame his mate Dee here is our youngest pup and Leeya is our only daughter" she said with a smile to the

humans across from them. "Only daughter yes but best tracker in the east" Leeya added she wanted to impress

the miko across from her she really did want to get closer to her.

* * *

Kagome smiled at Leeya "Well I'll give you credit little Leeya you only slipped once while tracking me" she said in an

approving tone. She didn't miss the inspired looks Leeya had been sending her since she found out who she really

was. It seemed really important for the young wolf to have her approval and Kagome was quick to give it just as

she always had been. Leeya beamed at the approval of the miko that had just totally made her day. "Ok well shall

we be off to dinner than I'm a little hungry myself" Kagome said while standing up. "Kagome dear" Satomi said to

get her wayward daughters attention. "Hmm" she hummed as she turned back to her mom. "Aren't you forgetting

someone?" Satomi asked softly, Kagome looked around the room she didn't think she was but her mother seemed

to think otherwise. Looking at her mother again the question was clear in her eyes, and Satomi huffed "Who was

the handsome man that brought us to Inuyasha's home?" she asked looking to said man.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't help but sputter at his mother figures words, Sesshomaru handsome she didn't know what the

demon was really like. "Really Satomi I don't think it matters it's not like the bastard will stick around for dinner"

Inuyasha stated.


	13. Chapter 13

Satomi sent a disapproving look to the young man "Well that was rude Inuyasha apologize" she stated in a

motherly tone. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull "But Satomi really you don't know him like I do" he tried to

plead with the woman. Satomi's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest; many in the room

suddenly knew where Kagome got her mothering from as Kagome was without a doubt a spitting image of her

mother with that look. Inuyasha saw the look and dropped his head "Keh, fine sorry" he bit out not looking at any

of them. Satomi smiled "See that wasn't so hard" the rest of the room by than where trying hard not to laugh at the

poor guy. Sesshomaru still standing looking out the window smirked, it seemed it wasn't only the miko that had

some weird power over his brother but the female's mother as well.

* * *

Turning around Sesshomaru gracefully pulled the hair band from his hair and his concealing spell fell with it. Satomi

gasped at the male that now stood before her, if he was handsome before he was downright gorgeous now.

Sesshomaru once more wanted to smirk but held his mask perfect "I am Sesshomaru half-brother to Inuyasha and

lord of the west" he stated in his deep timber. Kagome by the entry way huffed at his dramatic introduction "Yeah

yeah, all powerful full demon blah blah blah, come on mom lets have some dinner" she said once more turning

away. "Kagome" her mother said in a tone Kagome knew all too well. "What" she spun back around looking at her

mother "That is no way to talk to a man that was nice enough to bring you over here" her mother said sternly.

Kagome only stared for a minuet then bust out in a laugh "Oh mom" she said looking at her pityingly "Man has he

got you fooled."

* * *

The others in the room watched the verbal spat like a tennis match looking from one to the other. They all were

wondering who would win most of them knew how stubborn Kagome was but it seemed she got it from her mother

so it could be a tie. Sesshomaru wanted to growl at the miko she was degrading him to her mother and though he

wasn't sure why it mattered they were only human and beneath him anyways, but it bothered him. It was 500

years ago surely the miko couldn't still hold his few minor attempts to kill her against him. "Young lady you will

apologize" Satomi said in her stern mother tone, Kagome only shook her head "I won't mom you don't know what

he is capable of and until he apologizes I won't even think of doing so for insulting him" she said back just as stern.

* * *

Rin not liking the tension in the room broke it "Satomi would you like to help me and the other ladies get dinner set

up?" she asks in her normal gentle tone. Satomi quickly distracted much like her daughter nodded "That would be

lovely maybe you all could even tell me stories of my daughter when she was with you" she said hopefully. Kagome

never told the whole story to her mother and Satomi was more than aware of it, and after the well closed Kagome

stopped talking about it all together.

* * *

Kagome huffed as the four women walked by her she almost got in a fight with her mom and now she needed to

blow off some steam. The younger of the kids walked off to play she assumed leaving the 4 males and the three

teenagers. Than an idea popped up maybe she could get Inuyasha to spar with her a bit and teach Sota a few

things at the same time. "Spar with me" Kagome demanded looking right to Inuyasha, he at first was a little taken

back she never once wanted to fight with him and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to after seeing her earlier. "I

don't know if that's such a good idea Kags" he said looking somewhat scared. "What little brother scared of the

miko you once protected?" Sesshomaru taunted. And that was all it took, Inuyasha growled and jumped off the

couch "Alright wench but I won't hold back" he said offended by his brother. The dark smirk that appeared on

Kagome's face once more had him wanting to back down but his brother's snide remark was still firmly in place. "I'm

counting on it" Kagome stated as she waved her hand for him to lead her to where they could spar. "Come on Sota

no time like the present to learn" she said with a smile. "Huh?" he asked looking at her like she lost her mind.

Kagome giggled "You're a priest you have the same powers I do just untrained maybe your little girlfriend there will

even spar with you" she said winking at him. Both teens blushed and a dark growl could be heard down the hall.

* * *

Suddenly Sota stopped mid step and turned to Mya "Oh god Yasha is your dad" he stated as if it just now sunk in.

Mya only stared at him "Yeah" she said like it wasn't that big of a deal. Sota groaned and put his head down "That's

right you got to ask him if you can see Mya" Daiski taunted from the side and laughed as Sota groaned again. Mya

felt like she was in the dark, what was so bad about her dad. Kagome walked over to Sota and put her arm around

both him and Daiski "Well maybe your great nephew here will spar with you instead than" she said smiling to both.

"Pfft I'm a youki grandma" he said dragging out the new title. Kagome popped him upside the back of the head "No

need to exaggerate the new title runt" she said in a motherly tone. Daiski rubbed the back of his head and huffed

"Come on I'll show you to the sparing grounds" he said walking ahead of the siblings.

* * *

Sesshomaru had watched the three with a detached interest, he found it odd after the hard time Kagome had given

him upon meeting again that she now felt it right to ignore his presents. Well he would just have to fix that on the

sparing fields. He walked behind the three unnoticed or simply ignored he wasn't sure but either way it pissed him

off and he curled his hand in to a fist. They made it out behind the mansion to come to a huge field that had a

barrier around it and even if Kagome couldn't see it she could feel it. Walking up to it she gently put her hand to it

and felt the youki used to create it; it was Shiori's work and what a piece of work it was. She hummed slightly yes it

would hold up to any youki but her powers would bust it if she didn't add her own to it. Slowly she in tuned her

powers as close to the barrier's as she could and let her energy flow in to it.

* * *

The youki around her watched as the deep red of the barrier changed to a deep purple with the infused miko ki

added to it. Leeya now just behind Kagome gasped "How can a miko and youki powers mix?" she asks astonished.

Kagome turned and looked at her grandson "Well Daiski is here, is he not the mix of both powers?" she asked

looking to Leeya. Leeya hummed she never thought of it that way all of Shippo's and Rin's kits were the product of

both powers mixing. "It is my guess that him as well as his siblings have not even tapped in to half of their

potential" Kagome said with a thoughtful look back at the barrier. Sesshomaru watched the miko walk through the

barrier and had the same thought even if Rin was not as powerful as Kagome her kits would still have some of her

power in their bodies that had yet to be tapped in to. Daiski looked at his grandmother slack jawed, here this

woman was only around for a few hours and already pointing out things all of them had never even thought to

question before.

* * *

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha who was in the middle of the field his great fang already out and transformed in to

its grand state. She smiled wistfully at the fang she was always behind it in her younger years and while it didn't

scare her to now be in front of it she still had a great respect for the blade its creator and the male now wielding it.

Kagome walked up and ran her hand along the wide blade and felt it hum and pulse in greeting to her. She looked

up to Inuyasha's widened eyes "So ready to see just how much I'm not like Kikyo " she said in jest. Inuyasha was

about to retort when he felt the impact of her foot to his knee. He quickly jumped back glaring at his best friend

"What the hell wench" he shouted. Kagome laughed and feel in to a fighting stance she knew all too well "Come on

Yash you got to be quicker than that, I haven't even begun to use my miko ki to enhance my speed" she taunted.

Inuyasha grinned at her, if she wanted to play hard ball he'd play but she wasn't going to like it. "Just don't get all

whiney when you lose Kags" he said with his classic grin. Kagome laughed out right at his statement "So long as

you don't start sulking when I show you how to use that sword of yours" she stated back confidently. Inuyasha

almost fell for the distraction of her words but brought his hand up just in time to block a kick aimed at the side of

his head "Keh, like you could take it away" he growled out, grabbing her ankle and tossing her behind him.

* * *

When he spun around to look at her again she was gone nowhere in sight at all. He looked left than right than

behind him again, before he knew what was happening it was too late he felt a weight on his left shoulder than

saw a foot coming strait at his face. Inuyasha went flying backwards losing his sword in the prosses. Never had he

been hit so hard and that was saying something. He sat up from his position on the ground to see something he

never would have thought, there in the middle of the field stood Kagome Tessaiga in hand and braced on her

shoulder much like he himself does. "You were saying Yash?" she said a smirk equal to any he had ever seen on his

brother sitting on her face. "How in the hell can you even wield it" he asked walking up to her.

* * *

Kagome never got a chance to respond she felt the presence behind her and knew who it was and why he thought

he could sneak up on her. She quickly pushed Inuyasha back and swung the mighty fang around the clashing of

metal on metal could be heard. There now stood Kagome wielding Tessaiga one handed against Sesshomaru

wielding his Bakusaiga, Kagome glared at said demon. "Don't" the one word was said with such venom Sesshomaru

wondered where the woman that was sparing with his brother went. "Did you not wish to spar miko, it is obvious

that my brother is not a match for such" he said watching as she shifted her feet slightly putting more power behind

the blade. "Oh and I suppose you are all mighty Sesshomaru" she sneered at him. "Hn" he studied her he really

didn't want to hurt her maybe getting rid of the swords would be for the best for both. Though he didn't know how

she was doing it, it was clear that she could and would handle Tessaiga to its full potential if given the chance.

* * *

Rin had come out of the house when she felt the rise in miko ki, and it wasn't the rise that worried her but the

strong anger that was laced in it. She came up to the field to see her father and mother locked sword to sword, yep

it was a good thing that dinner was done this couldn't be good. "Dinner is ready" she shouted as she walked faster

to them. Kagome took a deep breath and jump away from Sesshomaru handing Tessaiga back to its rightful owner

and smiled to Rin. "Great I'm starving "she said with a smile and walked off to the house, Rin watched as all the rest

followed but Sesshomaru. She felt the flare of his youki as his sword once more disappeared "Everything ok" she

asked her concern evident. Sesshomaru smiled truly smiled at his daughter "Fine Rin" he said and made to follow

the rest. Rin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, something just made her father very happy for him

to smile that way.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome stomped in to the house; she couldn't believe the nerve of Sesshomaru. First the nerve to sneak up on her

second the nerve to think he could beat her in a fair spar. She didn't try to fool herself she knows he was still

powerful she could feel how much his aura had grown in the last 500 years. However she had yet to allow her full

aura out and it pissed her off that he was underestimating her so greatly. She found her way to the dining room

following the youki signatures of the pups as well as Shiori and Ayame. Plopping down in a chair she received a

glare from her mother, "You are acting like a spoiled brat Kagome" Satomi said crossing her arms over her chest.

Kagome turned her head away from her mother ignoring her. She knew she was acting spoiled but it was that or go

back out and beat up Sesshomaru at the moment. Satomi shook her head at her daughters antics "Did you lose?"

she asked. Kagome glared at her mother "No I didn't lose we were interrupted" she spat out.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo were next to flow in to the dinner room "Yeah but I would have liked to see you and ice king

go at it" Inuyasha remarked as he took a seat at the end of the table. "No joke mom" Shippo added "I bet he

wouldn't know what hit him" he said with a confident smirk. That made Kagome laugh a little "Oh no Shipp I'd make

sure he knew exactly what hit him" she said smirking back to her son. "You are assuming you could even strike this

Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru stated as he walked calmly in to the room. Kagome spun around in her chair "You are

assuming I could not" she hissed. Why was it he made her so mad, after the well had closed she got so good at

hiding her true emotions yet now Sesshomaru was making her act like the little 15 year old girl that first fell down

the well. Spitting out whatever was the first thought to cross her mind. Sesshomaru smirked at her "Perhaps we

should find out who is assuming and who is correct" he said as he took a seat next to her. Kagome growled low

turning away from the snide demon.

* * *

Sesshomaru actually chuckled at the miko's actions, this was the girl he remembered not the over confident

completely calm woman he saw earlier in the day. Kagome's blood boiled the bastard was laughing at her, than a

fun thought passed her mind. Slowly slipping her foot behind the front leg of his chair she turned to look at him.

"You know when you assume you make and ass out of you and me" she said in an all too cheerful voice.

Sesshomaru got a thought full look on his face "No only out of y…" He didn't finish his sentence as Kagome pulled

her foot hard and tipped his chair over. Kagome stood up and laughed "What was that Sesshy 'only out of you'

right" she laughed out. Sesshomaru growled darkly as he stood up "Be careful miko I am not beyond teaching you a

lesson in manners" he hissed out low to her. Kagome plopped back down in her chair still giggling "I don't think I'm

the one that needs manners" she said happily. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her chair and spun her out from

the table quickly "Your assuming again miko" he said calmly putting both of his hands on the back of the chair

caging her in.

* * *

Rin and Shiori came in to the dining room carrying some of the food "Ready to eat?" Rin asked happily only to come

to a stop as she saw the position her father and mother were in. Sesshomaru stood back to his full height when he

heard Rin's voice, bending over he picked his chair up off the floor and gracefully sat back down not saying a word.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, while teasing Sesshomaru was fun she hadn't expected

him to get so close to her. It brought up old fuzzy feelings that she buried long ago, really who wouldn't find the

daiyouki attractive she was still a hot blooded female after all. Taking a deep breath she looked around to see the

rest of the families had filed in to the room, scooting her chair back in place she sent a smile to Rin and Shiori. "Well

I don't know about the rest of them but I'm starved" she said placing her napkin in her lap.

* * *

Most of the room watched in shock as Kagome jumped from on emotion to the next. The most shocked was her

mother; it had been years since she had seen any strong emotion from her daughter. But being around these

people or demons as she now realized most of them were she saw a brief glimpse at her old daughter. Satomi let a

small smile grace her lips if these people would bring back her daughter she would encourage their contact as much

as she could. As the room as a whole began their meal in silence Satomi thought to get her daughter to talk a little

about herself.

* * *

"So Kagome dear do you have class tomorrow?" she asked lightly. The clank of a fork was heard and Kagome

smacked a hand to her face and dragged it down. Inuyasha at the head of the table couldn't help but laugh it

looked so much like the girl he remembered when tests were mentioned. "Wow Kags your reaction to school hasn't

changed much" he said still laughing. Kagome glared at him from her seat and picked up a pea on her plate and

tossed it at him hitting him square in the forehead. "Shush I just remembered I have an essay due tomorrow that I

haven't worked on at all" she said looking back to her plate. Satomi giggled from across the table "I wouldn't worry

dear you've always been good at making up work quickly" she said with a smile.

* * *

Kagome went back to eating she really didn't have much of a desire to talk about the last 5 years and the struggles

she had gone through to get the schooling she was now getting. Shippo seeing the discomfort in his mother sought

to change the subject "So how long do you have left and what are you going to school for?" he asked. Kagome

smiled gratefully to him and answered "I have about a year and a half left and I'm majoring in history" she said with

a smile. "Why history?" Rin asked, it was her thought that after living it the subject wouldn't hold much value to a

woman like Kagome. Kagome let a sad smile on her face "Well several reasons really, one it was the only subject I

really enjoyed after coming back, second I was hoping to stumble on to something that would tell me what happen

to you guys" she took a deep breath "It was kind of a lost cause but it was the only thing I could think to do,

besides it is enough education that I can still get a good job once I graduate" she smiled.

* * *

Conversation around the dinner table was light after that most reminiscing about the past sharing little bits of

stories with Kagome's family that wasn't shared before. Satomi was simply happy to see the fire in her daughter's

eyes again, for the last five years Kagome was a shell of the being she used to be and Satomi was over joyed to

see her back to the way she was. Dinner was over all to quickly for Kagome taste, she wanted more time to be with

her old friends but now that she knew they were around she could always visit again she reassured herself.

* * *

Koga was the first to leave with his family little Dee falling asleep shortly after they had had desert. Kagome had

hugged both Koga and Ayame telling them she would like to come over and meet their other pups when they came

home for a visit. Ayame nodded happily she really did enjoy the miko's company. Leeya had hugged Kagome and

didn't release her till she had extracted a promise from said miko to meet for lunch the next day to get to know each

other. Kagome giggled as the young wolf released her; to her it seemed both of the pups she met took more after

Koga than they did Ayame in personality.

* * *

Shiori had excused herself and Mya, for be being pregnant even in the early stages seemed to wear the poor half

bat out. With a soft smile she hugged Kagome and told her to come by any time, Shiori than hugged Satomi and

offered the same to her. Mya had said a brief good night to Sota with a dark blush on her cheeks than bowed to

Satomi and Kagome saying it was nice to meet them and left the room. Kagome and Satomi laughed at Sota as his

cheeks were as dark as Mya's had been, he quickly excused himself at left to wait outside.

* * *

Shippo and Rin were next to ready to leave first hugging and kissing Daiski informing him to behave while at his

uncles than moved on to Kagome and Satomi. Giving them hugs and kisses to their cheek's reminding them that

they were only a phone call away if the needed anything at all. Shippo smirked to Kagome "I'll get my uncle on the

way out" he said laughing as Kagome shook her head at him. Rin stepped up to Kagome once more "I'll let my other

kits know that we have found you I'm sure they will be a bit more excited to meet you than Daiski was" she said

with a small frown. Kagome rubbed her shoulder fondly "Its ok Rin I'm not really worried if they are happy to meet

me or not I'm more than happy for all of us" she smiled to her daughter like figure. Rin smiled once more than made

to follow her mate outside when she hear Sota's shocked yell at Shippo. The remaining members in the room

laughed lightly and wished Rin a good night.

* * *

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and hugged her tightly, pulling back and holding her by the shoulders he spoke

"Dinner tomorrow ok, I'm sure you'd like to know what happen to Sango and Miroku" he squeezed her shoulders

once at her frown. Kagome felt slightly bad with all the excitement of meeting everyone again she didn't once ask

about the two people that weren't here. She nodded "Thanks Yasha I'd like that very much" she said a small smile

back on her face. Inuyasha then walked over to Satomi and gave her a fierce hug as well "Don't be a stranger now,

and let that son of yours know him and I still need to have a chat" he said with a smirk. Satomi laughed and hugged

Inuyasha back just as tightly "Go easy on him she's his first crush" she said as she pulled away. Inuyasha gave his

normal "Keh" and stepped back smiling.

* * *

Kagome turned and walked to the front door "Come on mom I'll walk you guys home before I catch the bus" she

said over her shoulder. Satomi sent a sad look to her daughter once more reminded of the lonely life her daughter

now chose to live. Nodding even though Kagome couldn't see it she once more hugged Inuyasha and made to

follow her daughter. When they got outside the saw Sota just staring off at the stars, Kagome walked up and flung

her arm over his shoulder "Ready to head home little brother?" she asked. Sota brought out of his musings

answered "Yep whenever you are sis." They waited for Satomi to get up next to them and then began to walk

down the drive way.

* * *

"I will take you home" Sesshomaru stated from his car, Kagome whirled around "That won't be needed we are more

than capable of finding our way home" she said. Sesshomaru growled "I was not asking woman now get in the car"

before Kagome could retort her mother was already making her way back to his car and opening the door. Sota

shrugged and walked over as well, Kagome let out a huff "Fine you win this time" she said under her breath.

However she didn't miss the self-satisfied smirk on Sesshomaru's lips for even a second.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome got in the back seat and purposely slammed the door, a small smug grin on her face at the glare she received via the rear view mirror. Like she would just let him get his way without annoying him in some form, pfft yeah right. She was slightly mad that her mother and brother just filed in to his car, what part of the dinner conversation did they miss?

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome threw a fit in his back seat, once more finding himself wanting to chuckle at her antics. It was always fun to piss her off in the past now however he found it to be even more fun. 500 years gave him a lot of time to change, and while the change was not huge he did learn to lighten up a bit.

Once everyone was settled in he put his car in to gear and drove down the drive way. "Thank you so much for offering to take us home Sesshomaru" Satomi stated with a smile.

Kagome scoffed from the back seat "He didn't offer mom he commanded" she said heatedly.

Keeping the smile on her face Satomi turned and glared at her daughter "Kagome I know I taught you better manners than that."

"It is ok Satomi I am use to your daughter being rude and disrespectful to me" Sesshomaru stated from the driver seat.

Kagome kicked the back of the seat in front of her "As if you didn't deserve it don't act like you were all peaches and cream to Inuyasha and I" she hissed.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. He mom didn't know the whole story and Kagome was sure if she knew that Sesshomaru had tried to kill her on multiple occasions she wouldn't be so friendly with him either.

It didn't take long before they pulled up to Satomi's home, and Satomi and Sota stepped out of the car. Kagome got out as well hugging her mother and brother good bye. When her mother and brother walked in to their home Kagome turned and began to walk down the sidewalk .No way was she going to let Sesshomaru take her to her apartment. The man may be a demon lord but he was by no means her lord.

Sesshomaru had averted his eyes when the family said their good byes, he felt it was a family moment and he did not wish to watch. When Kagome did not get back in the car after he heard the door to her mother's home shut he looked up.

There she was walking down the side walk and Sesshomaru bit back a growl. This woman was turning down his generosity and he didn't offer it often. Stepping from the car and closing the door he had to fight not to slam it. He made quick work to catch up to the miko and grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"It is rude to leave without an explanation miko" Sesshomaru bit out through clenched teeth.

Kagome glared up at the demon in front of her "I don't need you to take me home I've managed just fine walking these streets for the last 5 years, I'll do just fine now"

Sesshomaru released her shoulder taking a deep calming breath "I am not saying you cannot take care of yourself Kagome, I am merely trying to be a gentleman" he said studying her.

Kagome's anger was washed away by shock; the Sesshomaru had just used her name and spoke to her calmly. Trying to grab on to her anger once more she turned and continued to walk "I don't need you to be a gentleman to me Sesshomaru" she said softly.

Sesshomaru had had enough of her attitude letting out a sigh he caught up to Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. "It was not a request Kagome I already told you that" he said and he marched back to his car.

Kagome was walking one minuet than had the wind knocked out of her being thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Once she got her bearings back she began her fight ponding on the back she was now looking at. "Put me down you over baring demon" she yelled out.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her merger struggles, "Gladly Kagome" he said as he opened his passenger side car door and threw her down in the seat buckling her seat belt. He quickly shut the door and then went to his and got in and put the car in gear.

Kagome glared at him from her seat "I am not letting you take me home Sesshomaru so you may as well let me out" she said turning her head from him.

Sesshomaru didn't reply he simply continued to drive. It was true he didn't have her exact address but he knew she lived on the east side of town. He was sure that once in that part of town she would give up her address simply so she could be out of his company.

Kagome glared out the window as the passed houses and small shops that she knew all too well. They were in her neighborhood but she was not going to tell him where she lived. He of all people didn't need to know it's not like they were friends.

She chanced a glance over at him, he didn't put his concealing spell back on and Kagome took a minuet to admire the beauty that was Sesshomaru. He really didn't change much looks wise same strong jaw, flawless skin, silky hair and hypnotizing eyes.

She felt her heart flutter slightly, after her and Inuyasha had decided they were best off as friends she had started looking around at other males she was surrounded by at the time. Koga was out simply because she could only think of him as a friend. Miroku was already Sango's and the human men of the time period really didn't do anything for her.

So with her options very limited she had stated to notice Sesshomaru. What female in the right mind wouldn't notice the perfect specimen of a male though honestly? Letting out a sigh she looked back out the window, what good would it due her to dig up old feelings of a crush on the demon she knew still detested humans.

Sesshomaru had caught her glance and then the slight uptick in her heart rate. Not willing to let her know he was observing her he kept his eyes on the road but tuned all of his other heightened senses to the woman in the car with him.

He allowed his thoughts to drift to the past, when he had first encountered the miko she was a nuisance to him his half-brothers wench. Upon his next encounter with her she became a curiosity, after all no other being had ever lived through his poison, but she did. Then she broke his armor and while it pissed him off he also found that he began to admire her strength and loyalty. As more encounters had happened he found that he came to respect her for a human of course.

That had been his down fall his respect and curiously had led to him saving her on occasions and seeking her eyes out when he would stop in to fight his brother. When she disappeared his beast took great pleasure in flashing her image in his mind for the next 100 years. Now that he had found her again he was determined to get to know her.

Noticing her turn away from him he spoke "Are you going to give me your address so I may take you home?" he asked in a bored tone.

Kagome looked over to him crossing her arms over her chest once more "Not a chance" she said back.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly, she was acting like a child and though he found it to be slightly…cute it was getting old fast. "Very well" he stated, and turned to get on the main road.

If she didn't want to tell him her address he would simply take her home with him. That thought almost made him purr, not for completely unknown reasons he admitted. A part of him wished to show off slightly to the young woman at his side, and while he wouldn't admit it out loud he would to himself.

He took a deep breath through his nose taking in her sent slightly mixed with his and found it very pleasing to the pallet. Yes having her in his home wouldn't be such a bad idea at all thought he was sure she would think otherwise.

Kagome noticed that they were getting out of her neighborhood and going to the higher classed area of the west. She never really came on to the west side of town her merger budget didn't allow her to really. Looking around at the neighborhood they just entered she noticed it filled with large expensive homes.

"Where are we going?" she asked not looking over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her, he didn't see the need to at least not till they were in his driveway. Witch they were approaching quickly the noticed.

Kagome noticed they were slowing down and looked at the huge mansion she could see set back from the road. "Sesshomaru where are you taking me?" she tried again this time looking over to him.

Sesshomaru pulled up to his gates and entered his pass code, as he watched the gates close behind him he glanced over at Kagome. "I have brought you to my home, you did not wish to give me your address and I did not wish to waste my time or gas driving around until you grew up" he remarked.

Kagome saw red, who the hell did he think he was to treat her like this. She had rights he couldn't just force his will on to her in this time period. She glared at the demon next to her expanding her aura with in the car. This was the last straw she was not going to put up with him all night.

Sesshomaru smirk as he felt her aura begin to become almost oppressive in the small car. Turning his smirk on to the woman next to him he spoke "If it is a fight you are looking for miko I suggest you wait till we make it to my dojo" he said calmly.

Kagome got a very dark smirk on her face "Oh you just bit off more than you can chew big boy" she hissed out through clenched teeth to him.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he put the car in to park and looked over to her "Did I?" he asked. The smirk once on his face now turned to a cocky grin.

Kagome fought the urge to reach over and slap the grin right off is face. Instead she settled for narrowing her eyes and opening her door to get out of the car. She didn't want to fight this bastard with words oh no she wanted to teach him a lesson he would never forget.

Sesshomaru climbed out of his car like she had the angrier she became the more her aura seemed to expand. Not for the first time since meeting her again did he wonder just how much power she truly possessed now. He would take great joy in making her show him just what she was made of this night.

The only thing better than a good rut was a good fight and Sesshomaru was sure that Kagome was about to give him just that. He walked past her in to his home as much as he wanted to show her around and watch her be shocked and amazed by his home he was sure she was most interested in seeing his dojo at the moment.

His beast chuckled in the back of his mind "**Let the courting begin**" it growled lowly.

* * *

A/N- I would like to take just a second here and thank all my readers and reviewers you guys are great. Also im going to be posting my stories in a new format let me know if it is easier or harder read. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter =).


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome stomped through the house following Sesshomaru; he was in for a wakeup call if he honestly thought he was going to beat her. Kagome wasn't sure if she could full out beat him but by kami she was not going to hold back this time. He had crossed one to many lines this night and she was looking to show him just how much he didn't know her.

While following behind the arrogant ass she glanced around, she had to admit he had much finer tastes than Inuyasha had even without having a mate. Then again Sesshomaru always did have a taste for high quality goods why would that change in the last 500 years. The more she looked around the less she stomped and more she walked and her temper cooled.

They were walking down a hall with paintings on the wall when one in particular caught her eye. Stopping and turning to the portrait fully her mouth hung open in shock. How did he have a painting like this and better yet why. There hung on the wall was a portrait of her sitting on the well in her miko garbs, her hair blowing gently in a none existent wind. Kagome for once since she re-met her demon friends was at a loss of words.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome had stopped stomping and glanced back at the woman. She walked with a fluid grace that he didn't know she could possess. She really had changed he admitted to himself but at the same time she was still the same annoying woman he met 500 years ago.

When he heard her come to a stop he stopped as well and turned fully to her, now noticing what had caught her attention. Sesshomaru looked up to the wall as well and let a small smirk grace his lips, "Your kits work" he said to her.

Kagome shot her eyes to the male next to her she had almost forgot he was there "Why would you have a painting like this?" she asked.

Sesshomaru once more smirk "I will tell you if you beat me in our spar" he taunted.

Kagome let out a very inhuman growl and clenched her fist, ah yes now she remembered why she was so mad at him. Him and that kami awful perfect mouth of his that spits venom every time he opens it. "Just you wait Sesshomaru I won't lose to you" she hissed out her anger once more restored.

Sesshomaru laughed out "Who said I want you to lose miko, I much prefer your submission" he purred out to her.

Kagome fought the chill that wanted to race up and down her spine. That voice was pure evil; the man shouldn't be allowed to talk to any female with it. "Whatever just head to the dojo Fluffy kins." She smirked when she saw him visibly flinch at the new nick name and gave a silent cheer for getting under his skin.

Sesshomaru bit back his retort it was best at this point just to get them to the dojo and work this out in more physical ways. He heard his beast snicker in the back of his mind, the beast's idea of physical was much different than his. He shook his head slightly at the wondering thoughts of his beast and opened the back door of his home.

Kagome stepped pass him and out the door and was once more in awe, between her and the building she dubbed the dojo she was sure was the most beautiful garden she had ever laid eyes on. Add to that the fountain of and inuyokai in their true form howling at the crescent moon and the image was set perfect.

Sesshomaru smirked at her awe of his home and quietly walked up beside her. Once beside her he lifted his hand and put it under her chin to close her gaping mouth, "You're likely to catch bugs with a mouth as big as yours hanging open" he teased and walked by.

Kagome glared at the back of his head and crossed her arms over her chest and walked to catch up to him. It didn't take but a few minutes to get to the dojo. Once more Sesshomaru opening the door and allowing Kagome to walk in first.

The dojo was practical for what it was she could feel Sesshomaru youki imbued in to the wood that the building was made of. Guess that's one way to stop it from being destroyed she mused to herself. When Sesshomaru stepped in and across from her she dropped in to a defensive stance. "So eager miko?" he asked still standing in his normal regal manner.

"Well it is what we are here for after all fluffy kins" she smiled as his eyes narrowed on her.

"Hn, be that as it may we need to change in to sparing cloths" he said turning way and heading to a room in the back of the dojo.

Kagome shook her head she was only wearing a pair of jeans and her favorite shirt. Luckily she had a sports bra on under it so all she needed to do was take her shirt off. So when he disappeared behind a door she did just that.

Slipping her shirt over her head she walked back by the door they came in and dropped in to the floor. She turned around just in time to see Sesshomaru walk out of the room in something much like he use to wear.

When Sesshomaru walked out of the room the last thing he expected to see was Kagome standing across the room shirt less. He had had his fair share of women in his time but he couldn't help but admire her. Her arms were well toned and muscular, her chest generous but not overly so, toned flat abs with noticeable definition, and beautifully flared hips just begging to be held on to.

"Miko we are sparing not rutting" he spoke in his normal bored tone.

Kagome across the room was brought out of her memories by his cold voice. When the words registered in her head her aura flared out. The bastard had some nerve to make such a comment to her. In a blink of an eye she was standing right in front of him.

"Oh I know Sesshomaru I wouldn't give you that pleasure anyways" she hissed out. In a move too quick to for him to follow she had gripped his obi and yanked it clean off and was back across the room.

Sesshomaru growled when he felt his haori fall open, when he looked back up at the miko across the room she was holding said obi an end in each hand. With her stance and hold on the obi Sesshomaru realized she was going to use it as a weapon, which would be new to him.

Smirking he let his haori fall of his shoulders "Very well miko lets begin" the moment the haori hit the floor he was gone.

Kagome felt him move the once great thing about being a miko no yokai could hide their signature without a concealing spell. When she felt his hand shoot out at her she wrapped the obi around his wrist stopping in in midair. She looked up to Sesshomaru's eyes and smirked, allowing her aura to flare out she than flung Sesshomaru across the room.

Sesshomaru stood up and shook off the daze he just had, she had not only stopped him but also flung him around like a damn rag doll. Nobody did that to him and he means nobody.

Kagome still stood in the middle of the dojo once more in her stance and obi held at the ready smirking at him. "Wow Sesshy you really are getting old, or is it you are too busy underestimating me to realize the threat I am" she hissed the last part out.

Sesshomaru was done playing he allowed his aura to blow out from him expanding to full capacity and was disappointed when the miko only smiled at him like he didn't affect her at all. He walked around her slowly studying her stance looking for any weakness at all to the naked eye. Once more disappointed when he found none, making up a small plan of attack he made to get rid of her weapon first.

Kagome once more watched Sesshomaru disappear when she made to block instead of the fist she was expecting he came at her claws bared. Holding up the obi as a shield to deflect his blow his claws came right through but it served its purpose and she felt a small sting where his claws had glanced her cheek.

Putting a hand up to her cheek she pulled it back to see blood. Her head shot up from her hand and glared at the male across the room. Ok than hard ball it is bastard she thought to herself. Dropping both of the pieces of obi she had left she allowed her aura to flow out fully as well. The slight widening of Sesshomaru's eyes put a smile on her face. Then she went on the attack.

Sesshomaru watched as she pulled her finger in front of her face with blood on it. Part of him felt bad for drawing her blood his beast of course. Sesshomaru's logical side however took no small measure of pride in it. When her head shot up he almost took a step back she had murder written all over her face. As he felt the full sting of her aura he almost wished he still had his haori on, never had he felt the sting of purity on such a scale when it was not even being used as a weapon yet.

He watched as she disappeared and followed after her, they clashed multiple times the explosions of the auras meeting making the very foundation of the building creak and groan under their combined powers. Neither had truly landed a shot yet, they were feeling each other out testing their speed, strength and flexibility.

Kagome thinking she had enough of a feel of the male charged at him but disappeared right before she would have struck. Sesshomaru looked around for her than felt a spike in her powers just above him only to be met with her fist that not just turned his head but actually knocked him to the floor.

Sesshomaru stood up and brushed the back of his hand against his mouth, pulling it back he didn't miss the fact that Kagome had managed to draw his blood. She stood across the dojo from him back in a defensive stance. "Come on Sesshomaru I thought you wanted me to submit" she taunted to him.

Sesshomaru smirked but it wasn't fully him no his beast had started to break down the walls between the two halves after she had drawn his blood. It had been a long time since they had seen their own blood much less a bitch strong enough to draw it.

Kagome almost paled when she saw the red seeping it to Sesshomaru's eyes. Surely he couldn't be that mad with her they were having a friendly spar. Taking a step back she spoke again "Hey now don't go all beastly on me just because you can't take it when a girl starts to kick your ass" she said in a somewhat scared tone.

Sesshomaru now sharing control with his beast locked down their aura and disappeared. They reappeared behind Kagome and wrapped one arm around the top of her shoulders and the other around her waist burying their nose in to her neck and ear. "Kagome" he purred in to her ear "It has been a long time since I have seen my own blood" he said with a nip to her neck.

Kagome shivered in his grasps what the hell was he doing "Oh yeah well get used to it this spar is far from over" she breathed out trying to ignore how very right it felt for them to be in this position.

Sesshomaru chuckled against her neck "That my dear Kagome is where you are wrong, this spar has served its purpose" he said tightening his arms around her.

Kagome started to get mad again what the hell was he thinking touching her like this and talking in that tone of voice, for kami's sake a girl could only take so much. Thinking quickly she stomped on the top of his foot when his hold loosened enough she reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and flipped him over her to be flat on his back.

Before he had a chance to move she was on top of him straddling his waist with his arms pinned down above his head. He was so much taller than her she was practically stretched out over the top of him their breath mingling. "I don't know what the hell you think you are playing at Sesshomaru but we aren't done yet."

Sesshomaru smirked at the woman above him he could get out of her grip had every intention of doing so shortly. However his beast seeing the female in the dominate position sought to fix it and quickly flipped her over pinning her below him. Scarlet eyes stared in too deep blue's nuzzling to her neck once more he growled out "I'm not playing Kagome" with that he nipped her neck and flared his aura pushing it slightly in to her blood stream.

Kagome wanted to scream when she felt his aura invade her, she didn't know what the hell was going on but all too quickly the pain became too much and she passed out.

A/N- want to give a big thanks to my reviewer Ashley Young .146 for the great review. I wasn't planning on writing this chapter till later in the week but after their review I couldn't help but put a chapter out. Hope you all enjoyed let me know what you think =)


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru pulled his aura back in and stood up off of Kagome looking down at her and the now forming courting mark on her neck. He let out a sigh his beast had really done it this time while he did find the woman attractive and imagined that it would lead to this one day, he was sure she was not ready for this now.

Bending down he gently picked Kagome up in his arms and held her close to his chest. "Well little miko I think it is you who bit off more than she can chew now" he said softly kissing the top of her head. Walking back to his home he thought of all the things that could happen when she woke up, the thought of her being mad enough to perhaps purify him crossed his mind a few times.

Maybe he should call his brother; Inuyasha was an expert and handling an upset Kagome. Nodding once to himself he figured that would be the best course, not that he wanted to do it but the mark was made and until the three month courting allowance was over he and Kagome would be seeing a lot of each other.

Walking back down the hall they came down earlier he stopped once and looked up to the portrait of Kagome. A small chuckle passed his lips who knew the kit would be right so many years ago, he remembered he had sneered when the kit presented Rin with the portrait as a courting gift. He had scoffed when Rin had asked him to keep said portrait safe. He had growled when he was caught staring at said portrait and the kit informed him that he Sesshomaru had feelings for Kagome.

Shaking his head as he walked away down the hall he could no longer deny having feelings for the miko. Even if he did not his beast most certainly did, when his beast wanted something it got it Kagome would be no different.

He took Kagome to the family wing and put her in the room connected with his. Tucking her in to the bed with a gentleness he only allowed for Rin when she was young, he brushed some stray hairs away from her face and stared at her. It could have been worse he supposed, he could have been saddle with a bitch that was only after his money and title.

No his beast had chosen well he relented, Kagome was the perfect fit to him, strong in power, will, and heart. Beautiful in body and soul, and enough temper and courage to challenge him on a regular basis. Yes his beast had chosen well even if she didn't see it yet.

Leaving the room he walked down to his living room and picked up his cordless phone and dialed his brother's number. Sitting on the couch he waited for his brother to pick up, he was not looking forward to this conversation. Inuyasha was mated yes but he knew the boy was still fiercely protective of Kagome and he wasn't going to like that she was marked any more than she would.

Inuyasha sat in his study working over a few papers that were sent in to him for a business deal tomorrow. He hated this part of being a lord; a century ago after becoming a lord he realized why his brother was always so aggravated, paperwork alone was enough to make Inuyasha want to beat the hell out of something.

Sighing he set down and singed the last paper he needed, sagging back in his chair he stretched than stood up to go to bed. Just as he was reaching to shut off the light he heard his phone ring, looking at the clock on the wall it was just past midnight. The only ones that would call this late would be another lord, growling under his breath he picks up the phone, "Someone better be dying to be callin me this late" he growled out through the phone.

Sesshomaru waited for his brother to pick up not so patiently either. When his brother did answer he wanted to growl at the boy, but that was no way to start a conversation that he was going to be asking for help in. Letting out a sigh he answered "Perhaps."

Inuyasha pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it like it was some strange alien thing. Putting it back to his ear he asked "Bastard what the hell do you want and why the hell do you sound so depressed?"

"This Sesshomaru is in need of your service" Sesshomaru bit out. It wasn't really asking for help but it still tasted extremely bitter on his tongue.

"Keh, I aint at your beck and call bastard" Inuyasha replied pissed that his brother still commanded him around like he was a servant and not another lord.

There was a dark growl over the phone and Inuyasha felt the shiver of fear run up his spine. Something was up but that didn't mean he was just going to do whatever his brother wanted him to do.

"Look half-breed just get your ass over to my house NOW!" Sesshomaru growled out and hung up the phone.

Inuyasha set his phone down and once more looked at the clock what the hell could possibly have his brother so moody. Letting out a sigh he knew if he didn't go over his brother would simply come to his home and he didn't want his family woke up. Shutting off the lamp on his desk he walked out of the room, looking longingly down the hall that would lead to his bed room and mate he turned and made his way down the stairs.

Sesshomaru sunk in to the couch a little more yes he knew about emotions and he was better at expressing them now however the roller coaster he now felt like he was on was driving his sanity to the complete brink. Was this how humans felt on a regular basses? He didn't know but if it was the case he suddenly had an overwhelming amount of pity for them.

Inuyasha slammed the car door as he got in and started his car. Whatever crawled up his brother's ass and died needed to get the hell out. Sesshomaru was going through mood changes as quickly as his pregnant mate. That put a small smile and Inuyasha's face maybe it was that time of month for Sesshomaru.

Pulling out of his drive way on to the main road he was thankful that Sesshomaru only lived 20 minutes away just across town on the west side. Taking as many short cuts and he could find and think of Inuyasha made it in record time of 13 minutes. Pulling up to his brother's gates he quickly put in the code and drove down the drive way.

Sesshomaru perked up slightly when he felt his brother's aura approaching his home quickly. Well one thing to be said for Inuyasha's patients at least it was doing something good for him. He was sure Inuyasha was only speeding so he could get this over with, but Sesshomaru was thankful none the less.

When Sesshomaru heard his brother's car pull up just outside he stood up off the couch and made his way to the door and opened it. There standing on his porch was Inuyasha hand raised to knock and a shocked look to see his brother answering the door.

Inuyasha sputtered slightly "Since when do you answer your own door bastard?" he ask gruffly.

Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes at the boy and let him in to the house. Once the door closed he began to walk up the stairs to the family wing. While he was sure Inuyasha would like to know what was going on, being a man of few words Sesshomaru decided just to show him.

"Hey Sesshomaru why did you call me over?" Inuyasha asked with a little edge to his voice.

Sesshomaru only turned to look at him than continued up the stairs. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brothers back and followed up the stairs it wouldn't do any good to yell at the bastard he already knew that. Inuyasha was looking around as he followed his brother and noticed they were entering the family wing.

Suddenly he was very curious what his brother would want to show him in this part of his house, Sesshomaru never let him down these halls. Inuyasha never really thought much of it Sesshomaru after all was a very private being. The fact that he was now being led down these halls by said brother got the wheels in his head turning.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of a door and turned to his brother. He was honestly a little surprised his brother had not yet picked up on Kagome's sent. Neither on himself or in the house in general, but he quickly brushed it off knowing his brother was never the most observant being he knew.

Putting his hand on the door handle he spoke in a low voice "You are to keep any comments or concerns you may have to yourself until we are back down stairs is that clear Inuyasha?" he stated in a hard tone.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side slightly, whatever his brother was hiding behind the door he wasn't going to like and was obviously asleep. "Keh, fine bastard" he remarked.

Sesshomaru nodded once and opened the door and allowed Inuyasha in first. Following in behind him closely they both approached the bed. Hearing his brother gasp Sesshomaru quickly put a hand over his mouth. "Not a word little brother" he hissed out.

Inuyasha looked down to the bed and was shocked to see Kagome laying in it; he was than pissed to see the outline of a crescent moon on her neck. When his brother slipped a hand over his mouth the glared at him with all the anger he felt at that moment.

Sesshomaru glared right back than pulled Inuyasha out of the room. Keeping his hand over his mouth he closed the door than pushed his brother back towards the steps. Inuyasha sent one last glare than stomped off to the steps. Oh Sesshomaru was going to be getting a piece of his mind tonight.

When they made it back to the living room Inuyasha began to pace the room his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He was trying to keep his temper in check he really was but to see Kagome with Sesshomaru's courting mark was just too much.

They had all just got her back what right did Sesshomaru have to pull such a stunt that would no doubt monopolize her time, at least till she told the bastard that she wouldn't be his mate. Still three months of courting time was three months the rest of them couldn't be around her without asshole's presence with her.

Stopping and staring at Sesshomaru as he flopped on the couch Inuyasha started, "Just what the hell do you think you've done?" he hissed.

Sesshomaru braced his elbows on his knees and set his head in his hands. It was the most emotion Inuyasha had even seen the big Dai show. Inuyasha almost felt sorry for him in that moment, than the image of Kagome with the courting mark passed in his head and his anger was right back where it belonged.

Sesshomaru looked up to Inuyasha, "We were sparing" he said as if that explained everything.

Inuyasha growled "Yeah well how did sparing lead to your courting mark on her?" he asked his anger showing a bit more.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "She drew my blood little brother my beast preformed the marking" he said looking back at his hands.

Inuyasha huffed and flopped on to the love seat across from his brother crossing his arms once more. "The runt was right wasn't he?" he stated rather than asked.

Sesshomaru set back "To a degree yes" he stated back.

Inuyasha burst out in to a laugh "Man she isn't going to like this one bit" he said knowing his best friend well.

"Hn, which is why you are here" Sesshomaru looked out the window behind his brother.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and stared at his brother "Oh hell no" he half yelled. Grabbing the beads around his neck he held them up "You see these, what do you think she's going to do if I tell her you've marked her?" he asked in righteous anger.

Sesshomaru looked to his brother and smirked "Most likely exactly what I have brought you here for" he said.

Inuyasha shook his head "Not a chance, I'm not going to be her punching bag because your beast is a dumb ass" he stated back.

They sat in silence for all of a few minutes till the sudden shriek of "SESSHOMARU!" was heard from the upstairs. Inuyasha smirked and Sesshomaru gave in to the small shiver that went down his spine, the flare of purity tingled along both of the skins and Inuyasha laughed harder.

A/N- ok so for the record I only post this story as I write it normally I only write 1-2 chapters a week however a huge thank you to **SeikoUchihan18, Ashley young.146, Living in a dream I never had, Shintochick, Esther Clemmens, and Silver Tsukiko **along with all of my other reviewers you guys have motivated me to the point that I'm writing several chapters today so look forward to a few more updates today after this. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy the events to come =)


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome was drifting along in pleasant darkness when she felt two auras approach where ever she was. Not wishing to be pulled out of her peaceful state just yet she ignored them. He mind wondered to the spar she had with Sesshomaru and that was enough to wake her right up.

She sat up in bed and looked around, the room was nice definitely Sesshomaru's taste she noted. Seeing a door on the other side of the room open she was hoping it was a bathroom she really needed a drink of water. Her mind was still fuzzy over exactly what had happened but she pushed it off for just a little longer.

Getting out of the bed she shakily got to her feet for some reason she felt unnaturally drained. Shaking her head she knew she didn't burn that much power when sparing with Sesshomaru, but again she pushed it off thinking once more of how dry her mouth was. Stumbling slightly to the door she hoped was a bath room she felt around for a light.

Finding a switch she quickly turned in on and just as quickly regretted it her eyes were way too sensitive for such bright light all of the sudden. Squinting her eyes she looked around and gave a small cheer it was a bath room and right on the sink set the very thing she needed the most.

Walking closer she pick up the small cup on the sink and turned the cold water on and let it run for a few seconds then put the cup under it to fill it. Shutting the water off once it was full she put it to her lips and took a few grateful gulps of it. Turning around she checked out the bath room, it was beautifully designed. A large Jacuzzi tub sat along one wall it could easily fit two of her she was sure. Next to it set a very traditional open shower, surprisingly done in white and pink tiling small pattering's of cherry blossoms put all over it.

She stepped closer taking another drink of her water and examined the shower head just looking at it made he want to hop in and enjoy the 8 different settings on it. Shaking her head she took the last drink out of the cup and turned back around to rinse it and place it back on the sink.

After placing the cup down she looked up in to the very large mirror that ran the whole length of the counter top and stared at herself. She was still shirt less only wearing her sports bra and a small blush made it to her cheeks. She knew she didn't walk herself to this room meaning Sesshomaru had to have brought her up here.

Leaning closer to the mirror she checked the mark and her cheek and almost growled. Good damn thing she could heal herself or that would scar, narrowing her eyes at said wound she brought her fingers up and touched it with just a little of her power. She smiled satisficed when the mark disappeared completely. Then she remembered Sesshomaru nipping her neck, in fact that's what made her pass out she growled in her mind.

Turning her head just slightly she looked at the place she remembered him nipping her at and nearly fell over. What the hell was that on her neck, bringing her hand up again with a touch of her power she tried to heal it. When she felt a little youki jump out at the touch she growled out loud.

Now granted she didn't know that much about yokai or their mating practices. However she didn't miss the marks on the other females' necks earlier that night and only one thing came to mind. The fucker had mated her without her permission.

Glaring darkly at the mark on her neck in the mirror she let her aura flare feeling not only Sesshomaru down stairs but Inuyasha as well. "SESSHOMARU!" she yelled knowing they would hear her. She ran out of the room. Imbuing her legs with her power she ran to the stairs and jumped over all of them landing in a crouch at the bottom of them and turning to face the two males in the living room.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha felt the moment she had started to speed in their direction. Sesshomaru stood up off the couch getting ready for the confrontation he knew was coming. Inuyasha just continued to sit on the love seat he wasn't going to miss front row seats to Sesshomaru's ass kicking.

When they heard her land at the base of the stairs and they both looked over. She looked completely wild crouched down on the balls of her feet and one hand, looking at them like she had every intention of killing them both before they could even defend themselves.

Suddenly she shot out neither of the lords being able to see her with as fast as she moved. However one did see and one did feel as she grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck and pinned him to the floor where he once stood.

"What the hell have you done" she hissed out baring her blunt human teeth at the male she pinned to the floor. Her aura running wild through the room lashing dangerously at both males.

"Hey Kags why don't you calm down a bit" Inuyasha muttered from his seat. He was slightly nervous being this close to such a pissed off now very power miko.

Kagome turned her glare on him narrowing her eyes "You are aware of what he's done aren't you?" she asked.

Inuyasha gulped he didn't know if he wanted to answer that or not, taking a chance he answered "Well yeah" he said hoping it was the right answer.

Much to his displeasure it wasn't, next thing he knew he was pinned to the floor from his sitting position by the necklace around his neck. He growled, this was the last time he tried to bail his brother out, fuck it was the first time and he was never going to do it again.

Kagome turned down to the male below her once more after seeing to it that Inuyasha wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. She noticed that Sesshomaru was not fighting her hold or even pushing back with his own aura, and for a moment she was slightly caught off guard.

Sesshomaru lay below Kagome waiting, as much as he wanted to fight back he didn't, she had every right to be pissed off. When he heard her utter the sit command to his brother he almost cringed at the sound of the impact of his brother meeting his marble floor. Yep she was definitely pissed off.

When he noticed her lower her guard slightly he quickly grabbed her hands and sat up pushing her further down his lap. Once sitting they simply stared at each other for a long moment.

"What have you done" she hissed to him.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side slightly and looked at his courting mark on her neck a pleased growl working its way out of his throat.

"I have placed a courting mark on you" he stated back still looking at the mark and not her eyes.

Kagome was once again caught off guard, a courting mark not a mating mark. While that did cool her temper slightly she was still pissed that he did it without her permission. Shifting slightly she slid back and stood up off of his lap.

Sesshomaru watched as she left his lap a slight whine coming from his beast in his mind. His logical side however knew that she was going to need space at least for the first few weeks to get use to the idea of what he had done.

Kagome glared at him from her standing position, her aura retreating back to normal. Sesshomaru watched as his brother was finally allowed up off the floor when her aura retreated. That was a new trick normally the spell of the necklace wore off after a minute or so. Now so long as she had her aura flared the necklace reacted as a binding spell.

Getting up off the floor Sesshomaru and Inuyasha once more took their seats. Inuyasha being his normal stupid self-made a comment "Damn wench was that needed?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck that was now sore from fighting the spell to try and stand up.

Kagome shot a glare to him and Inuyasha smartly shut his mouth. Turning said glare back to the daiyokai she asked "Why….Why me, why now, and why without my permission" she hissed the last part. That single thought still fueling her temper quite nicely.

Sesshomaru waved his hand to the other end of the couch he was sitting on hoping she would take the offered seat and talk civilly to them. Kagome eyed him for a moment longer than flopped down on the other end of the couch.

Sesshomaru had to hold back a chuckle at her childish antics, once more finding them to be cute and oddly suited to her. "To answer you Kagome, my beast marked you, because you are strong in power will and heart beautiful in soul and body and you challenge us, now because we did not have a chance to do so before now nor were we sure that you were best suited for us, and without your permission because you drew out blood and it was instinct. Though I am sure you do not fully understand that I will do my best to explain it to you if wish" he said in a clam voice watching her closely.

Kagome sat flabbergasted, one she had never heard Sesshomaru talk so much in her life time, two he had paid her more than a few compliments, she was human last she knew he hated them and, three he was talking to her and not down to her or simply at her.

With a huff she let the last lingering bits of her anger go, how could she stay mad after an explanation like that. "Ok you're not completely off the hook here Sesshomaru but I will at least hear you out" she said looking over to him.

Sesshomaru let a small smile drift to his lips, it wasn't complete compliance but it was a willingness to understand. That was more than he thought he would get so soon after the marking, maybe this would all work out after all.

"So this instinct that your beast went on that caused him to mark me how does that work?" Kagome questioned after coming out of the small daze Sesshomaru's smile had put her in.

"You are the first and only female to ever draw my blood, in doing so you showed a power and strength that no other has shown." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome got a puzzled look on her face, part of that she understood but really it's not like she was the first person to draw his blood. Hell even Inuyasha had, it didn't really tell her why it happened.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you marking me I mean it's not like I'm the first person to ever draw your blood Sesshomaru" she stated confused.

Inuyasha scoffed from his seat "It has everything to do with it Kags, you see yokai when seeking a mate often test them" he took a breath and looked over to her "In a sparing test if the female can draw blood it makes her worthy" he said out softly watching as her face fell.

"So basically I'm marked to be courted because fluffy kins over here couldn't tell the differnts between a friendly spar and a mating sparing test?" she asked her voice rising with each word she spit out.

Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter both from the nick name and the way she put it "Yeah pretty much that sums it up but there's another reason your marked" he said looking from her to Sesshomaru "Isn't there Aniki" he smirked as his brothers brows frowned in agitation.

"Hn, the half breed is not completely false in his accusation" Sesshomaru admitted.

"Oh how so?" Kagome asked in an innocent manner.

Sesshomaru sighed and glared at his brother, whom still had a shit eating grin on his face enjoying the torment Sesshomaru was going through. "That is a story for another time Kagome" he said pleading with his eyes to her. He didn't want to talk about that in front of his brother, Sesshomaru was sure if he did he would never hear the end of it and the loud mouth would make sure to tell the rest of the world if he could.

Kagome was shocked for a minute at the emotion in his eyes but than a thought accrued to her. She slapped her hand over her face "Oh shit" she whispered out not looking to either male in the room.

A/N-it accrued to me that I forgot to mention a big thank you to **IIebreknit** as well your review really made my day. I kind of pride myself on the detail I put in to my writing to be able to paint a picture for my reader so thank you very much for noticing it. Now off to write the next chapter hope you all enjoyed =)


	19. Chapter 19

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at Kagome questioningly, looking over to Inuyasha Sesshomaru held his hand out to Kagome in question, Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders at the silent question. Suddenly Kagome shot up off the couch, "Crap I need to go home so much to do" she said and began heading to the door and walked right out of it.

Once more the two males watched her go than stared at each other "What do you suppose that is all about?" Sesshomaru questioned to his brother.

"Keh, who knows with that girl" Inuyasha replied.

The front door was throw open again smacking the wall behind it hard as Kagome burst back in to the home. She was so lost in thought about the essay she needed to get home and write she forgot that she did not come here of her own free will and really west to east side of Tokyo was a longer trip than she could walk and much longer than she wanted to take a bus.

"Inuyasha" she yelled coming back to stand in sight of both males "Take me home right now I have homework I have to do."

She again turned away and walked back out the door to Inuyasha's car and got in. Never looking back to see if said male was following her at all. He knew how important school was to her at one time surely he knew that hadn't changed and would drag his ass out quickly.

Inuyasha stood up laughing at the bewildered look on his brother's face. "I hope you know what you're doing Sesshomaru" he said shaking his head as he walked out of the living room.

Sesshomaru flopped back down on the couch, no he really didn't this was all new ground to him and really he needed Kagome to understand the finer points of what had occurred but it seemed she didn't care at this point.

Once more Sesshomaru admitted to himself that he was going to need help with courting his own female. Tipping his head back on the couch he stared up at the ceiling, if she was yokai she would know and understand, but no his beast just had to choose the strongest willed human they have ever met and the strongest miko with the hottest temper to boot.

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's car simply staring out the windshield. She silently congratulated herself on distracting her mind from the thoughts she was having only moments ago sitting on the couch. When Inuyasha was explaining all of this to her she figured it was just Sesshomaru's beast that was drawn to her, but when Sesshomaru had looked at her with such emotion in his eyes a little light bulb went off in her head. She wasn't the slow ditzy girl she once was she understood more from just that one look than she would have liked.

It just couldn't be possible he was a freeking Daiyokai for kamis sake as much as her heart fluttered and her body reacted her mind refused to accept what she saw. Thus the quick reminder it gave her of her unfinished home work. It was as good of an excuse as any she could think of to leave Sesshomaru's house. Her mind had convinced her she didn't need to know the details didn't want to for that fact.

She was brought out of her musings by Inuyasha getting in to the driver seat. She turned and smiled at him, he didn't miss that there was no feelings behind the smile just a forced parting of the lips to try and fool him in to thinking she was just fine.

He let out a sigh and started the car "You're not going to fool me with that fake smile Kagome you need to talk about what happened" he said with a knowing look to her.

Kagome just shook her head "Just take me home Yasha" she said softly.

Inuyasha frowned at her response maybe it was still too soon after all. He'd give her credit she did a good job of distracting both he and his brother with her anger but now that they were alone he could almost see the thoughts drifting in her mind. Letting out a sigh he relented "Address please" he said looking to her again.

Kagome spouted of her address without looking at him, her mind still whirling too fast for her to keep up. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that they were already at her home or that 20 minutes had passed and Inuyasha was talking to her again.

Looking over at him she spoke "Thanks Yasha" she said and opened the door to get out.

"Hey were still on for dinner tomorrow right?" Inuyasha asked before she shut the door.

Kagome paused all of a minute than a genuine smile lit her face "Of course" she cheered looking much more like the woman he remembered than the zombie that he rode with to this address. Inuyasha smiled back "Ok well get your homework done and call if you need anything Kags….And I mean anything even if it's about Sesshomaru ok" he voiced out wanting to make sure she knew he was there for her no matter what.

The smile slowly slid off her face at the mention of Sesshomaru's name but she nodded all the same. Turning away from the car waving as she walked back to her apartment her mind once more fell on what happened earlier. Quickly she shook those thoughts off for later right now she needed to focus on her essay.

Inuyasha sat at the curb till he saw her disappear up a set of stairs, than pulled away and began to drive home. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket he dialed Sesshomaru, he needed to tell the bastard about a few things and even if he didn't always like him Sesshomaru would be good for Kagome and visa versa.

Sesshomaru had made his way from his living room to his study still berating his beast for its rash actions. He got himself one of his finer demon sake bottles and began to drink it straight from the bottle. No it wasn't the best idea but it helped to calm his nerves a bit and get his mind off of Kagome.

He sat down in his chair and turned to look out the floor to ceiling windows behind him, and allowed his thoughts to drift to Kagome. As mad as he was that his beast marked her he was also somewhat grateful. Sesshomaru admitted that he admired the girl and respected her far more than any other female he knew. He also admitted that he was lonely, yes Rin and Shippo still visited often along with their kits but it wasn't the same as having a mate.

Now the only question was how to get Kagome to see he was perfect for her. He knew he needed to come up with something if the three month courting time passed and he didn't mate her, he was sure she wouldn't give him a second chance. That thought brought a scowl to his face, once more if she was yokai it would be so much easier to convince her of such.

He needed the opinion of someone who courted a human someone who mated one and knew humans better than he himself did. Smirking lightly he knew just the one to call and he was sure that the boy would be thrilled with what happen, or at least he was hoping he would, he would hate to have to put his son-in-law in his place if the boy resisted the idea.

Just as he was about to pick up his phone and dial said kit it began to ring. Cocking one eyebrow he looked at the phone and picked it up "What?" he barked to the caller.

Inuyasha bit back a growl here he was about to help the bastard and he was barking at him already. "Hey look I think you should back off of Kagome for a few days at least let her take in everything" he stated back.

Sesshomaru huffed over the phone, "You know I can't when courting it is very important to spend as much time with the intended as possible."

Inuyasha did growl this time "Look bastard I know how it is but you need to give her time to adjust to all this, just five years ago you where the human hating bastard that tried to kill her. She isn't going to get all cozy with you just because of some mark that only means something to us" Inuyasha hissed his temper getting the best of him slightly.

Sesshomaru growled back to his brother over the phone "Than how do you suggest I court her if I am not to be in her presence?" he asked.

Inuyasha snorted "Keh, just come over to my place for dinner tomorrow ok. Don't try to spend time alone with her she may not be afraid of you but she will only push you away if you crowd her."

Sesshomaru pulled the phone away and looked at it, he shook his head than put it back to his ear. "If I didn't know better hanyo I would think you are trying to help me court your best friend" he stated in a gentle tone.

Inuyasha let out a sigh over the phone "Yeah so what of it….look I know we still don't always get along and all but Kagome is a good woman much better than you deserve…."

Sesshomaru let out a dark growl over the phone "You will not get in my way Inuyasha" he hissed.

"Keh, let me finish bastard, she is better than you deserve but I know she would be good for you and you for her even if she doesn't see it yet. Besides I don't want to lose her to time now that we found her again, so I'm only helping you for my own selfish reasons got that Aniki."

Sesshomaru let out a bark of laughter, leave it to his brother to reveal his plans the boy still never stopped to think before he opened his mouth. However the fact that Inuyasha was on his side in this courting put Sesshomaru at ease slightly. "Very well otouto your help and advice will be much appreciated" he whispered out.

It was Inuyasha's turn to laugh "That must have been pretty hard to admit Sesshomaru" he laughed out.

"Hn, I will be over tomorrow around seven" Sesshomaru stated than hung the phone up.

Inuyasha heard the click than looked at his phone and shook his head, Kagome was not going to be like any text book courting Sesshomaru would know how to handle. Part of him couldn't wait to see the two start their courting, he knew that Kagome found his brother attractive her sent would change every time he came around after she and he decided to be friends.

Shaking his head free of the thoughts of his brother and best friend Inuyasha slid his phone back in to his pocket. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome woke to the beeping of her alarm clock throwing a hand off the bed she hit the snooze button. She rolled on to her back and pulled the blankets back over her face, all she wanted to do was forget about yesterday.

If the issues with Sesshomaru weren't bad enough when she got home she couldn't stay focused on her essay. Thus causing her to be up all night in a half ass attempt to finish the paper for class today. She just wanted to hide away in her little apartment all day and pretend that her life was normal once more, but kami knows she couldn't.

Not only did she have lunch date with Leeya witch she promised to be at but she didn't spend all night finishing an essay not to turn it in on time. Sighing and throwing the blankets off of her she sat up and pushed her legs over the edge and sat for a moment longer. Sorting out her priorities for the day she pushed off all lingering thoughts of Sesshomaru and made her way to her closet. She still had things to do and she was not going to let the slight quiver of her heart change that.

On the west side of town Sesshomaru could still be found sitting in his study. His mind begged for rest that his beast would not allow. Sadly it was lacking in patients something fierce. Looking over to a small clock on his desk he noted the time.

He needed to be getting to his law firm, personal issues aside he had responsibilities, and those always came first in his mind. On a happier note he would be able to talk to Shippo and maybe get his advice and Rin's as well. The old saying it takes a female to know a female ringing loudly in his head. Nodding to himself he stood from his desk to head off to his chambers to dress and ready for work.

Kagome came down the steps of her apartment to see Inuyasha standing next to his car right at the curb he dropped her off at. She let a small smile come to her face "What's this?" she asked eyeing him critically.

Inuyasha let out a little laugh "What can't a friend pick another friend up and drive them to school?" he asked back not meeting her eyes.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him "That's not what this is about is it?" she asked with a knowing tone.

"Sure it is Kags" he replied rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

Kagome shook her head at him "You never were a good liar Yasha" she laughed out to him. "What did that little mate of yours chase you out of your house to be my guard dog?" she asked teasingly.

Inuyasha seeing a quick excuse ceased the opportunity "Yep you got me she can be pretty moody when pupped" he said with a smile. Besides it wasn't a complete lie his mate had expressed concern for the girl after he had told her what Sesshomaru had done.

Kagome smiled as she stood in front of him, reaching up she fingered on of his ears affectionately "Well who are we to deny her; I guess I'll let you take me to school, but I have a lunch date with Leeya so I'll meet you back at the school say around twoish or so ok."

"Keh, that's fine wench well go to my place from there" he replied with a slight blush at her affection. Granted they were only friends and had been for three years but his ears were just sensitive.

Kagome walked around him to the passenger side of the car and got in. She knew Yasha wasn't completely honest with her but she let it slide. It was most likely something about Sesshomaru and that was not something she wanted on her mind right now so she was grateful and let him go.

Sesshomaru made it to his office fifteen minutes early like he always did. Shippo and Rin wouldn't be in for at least another 20 minutes they never could be on time, and Sesshomaru wondered if when he took a mate if he too would give up his normal routine just to be with her a little longer.

As the thought crossed his mind he wanted to sigh, that was just the kind of thought that his beast needed to provoke thoughts of Kagome. It was strange to him after marking Kagome he already thought of her as theirs even if they weren't mated yet. Another thing he would have to ask the kit about, plopping down in his chair behind his desk he sat his head in his hands. It was downright shameful to be asking the kit about these issues when the kit was well 300 years younger than him.

Really he didn't have anyone to blame but himself, for so many years he thought himself above others. Now that he and his beast had finally agreed on a female he was lost, and he was going to have to find a way to convince her he wasn't the demon she remembered. Letting his head fall back to the back of the chair he stared aimlessly up at the ceiling waiting for Shippo to arrive.

The trip to school was quick and Kagome gave Inuyasha a soft peck on the cheek as she climbed out of the car to head off to class. "When you come over tonight Shoiri would like to talk to you for a little bit ok" Yasha said.

Kagome bent back down to look in to the car at Inuyasha "Yep no problem I'll see you in a few hours" she said than shut the door.

Inuyasha let out a sigh, he needed to get Kagome to talk about what was wrong even being her best friend he didn't know how to do that. Thus the idea of Shoiri talking to her, sometimes it was best for Kagome to have a little girl time and from what he could tell she didn't have any close girlfriends now. Shaking his thoughts off for later he put his car in to drive and went on his way to Koga's place.

He was looking forward to telling the mangy wolf about Sesshomaru and Kagome. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face. After all nobody thought Sesshomaru would ever pick a mate much less a human one. Kagome was in a category all of her own if Sesshomaru was after a trophy wife Kagome would definitely be it. Pulling his phone out he called the lord of the east to give him a heads up that he was coming over.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his aimless staring when he heard the door to the office open, followed by the low tones of Shippo and Rin. He stood from his desk and made his way to his door, it was standard for him to greet them daily however today he needed Shippo to come in to his office. Opening the door he was greeted with his daughter and Shippo sharing a brief light kiss. Clearing his throat slightly they jumped apart; Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Good morning pups" he said in a gentle tone.

Shippo cocked his head to the side slightly at the tone; while it was not uncommon to be greeted by the big Dai it was not normal for the Dai to use such a tone of voice. Rin approached Sesshomaru and kissed him softly on the cheek "Hello dad" she said as she stepped back.

Sesshomaru ruffled her hair slightly but kept his eyes on Shippo. "I need to speak with you please Shippo" he said as he turned back and left to re-enter his office.

Shippo watched as the door close than looked to Rin "Did any of that seem odd to you?" he asked worry etched in his voice.

Rin nodded slightly but she couldn't see the new change as bad yes odd but not bad. Ignoring her lingering thoughts she sat at her little desk and booted up her computer. Even if her father was acting odd she had work and she knew he would want her to focus on it and not his well-being. "Well go on if he asked to talk to you I'm sure it's important" she said as she began to type on her keyboard.

Shippo nodded to his wife all the while keeping his eyes on the door of his father in law's office. Gulping for unknown reasons he walked towards the door and went inside. "What was it you needed to speak with me about Sesshomaru?" he asked watching the Dai closely.

Sesshomaru gestured to the seat across from him "Please have a seat Shippo this may take a little longer than you would expect."

Shippo did as he was told and sat down "So what can I do for you?" he asked because he was sure that was the reason he was called in.

"I am going to be courting a human, however I find myself at a loss with this woman not just because she is human but also a miko." He said looking to the kit.

Shippo was shocked to hear that the woman Sesshomaru picked was human but to know she was a miko as well that left very few options in this time period. "Your planning on courting my mother aren't you?" he asked in a sharp tone.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly "Not planning kit she is already marked" he stated watching as the kit tensed. "It was not a planned courting we were sparing last night and she drew blood, my beast took it as an invitation and marked her" he said no longer looking in the kits eyes.

Shippo wanted to punch the man in front of him respect be damned this was his mother he was talking about. A mother he only recently got back, "Did you have her permission?" he asked in a tight voice.

Sesshomaru looked back to Shippo's eyes "I did not and that is where the problems start."

Shippo shot up out of his chair "Well no shit Kagome isn't like any human or yokai you will ever meet Sesshomaru you can't just force your will on her she'll only push back" he hiss out.

Sesshomaru stood as well "I am aware of that kit it was not completely planned" he let out with a sigh.

Shippo sat back down "So now you've marked her without her permission and are asking me how to court her and calm her is that right?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Sesshomaru still standing nodded sharply to the kit "That is the basic idea yes" he answered.

Shippo crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll help you but not because of who you are but because I love my mother and she deserves to be treated like a queen witch I'm sure you will do" he said back in a smooth voice. Sesshomaru nodded once more to Shippo and took his seat again; ready to listen to whatever the kit had to say.

The two spent nearly most of the morning in Sesshomaru's office discussing Kagome and the situation that Sesshomaru was now in. When lunch rolled around Shippo excused himself to take Rin to lunch. Sesshomaru decided not to go along to lunch Shippo had given him much to think about and he planned to spend the hour lunch going over the new information.

Kagome came bouncing out of her class; she was excited to meet with Leeya this afternoon. She planned to take her to her tree in the park and just talk and eat a light lunch. She only had two morning classes today luckily and after her lunch date with Leeya she would meet back at the collage to have Inuyasha pick her up.

She didn't let thoughts about Sesshomaru or her now turned in essay bring down her mood. She was going to get to spend the rest of the day spending time with one of her grandsons and her best friend's family. Surely nothing could ruin this day for her.


	21. Chapter 21

Inuyasha pulled up to Koga's home shortly after he was sure that Leeya had left. It's not that he had anything against the girl no he simply didn't want her bringing up Sesshomaru to Kagome on their lunch date. Getting out of his car and walking up to the door he rang the bell, he was greeted by Dee who led him in to the house where his father was.

Koga could be found sitting on the couch watching one of the news channels. Plopping down next to him Inuyasha started off big "Sesshomaru is courting Kagome" he stated without looking to Koga.

Koga never one to disappoint jumped off the couch "What did you just say dog breath?" he asked with wide eyes.

"You didn't miss hear me wolf shit" he said now looking up to said wolf whose eyes were still wide in his shock. "He marked her last night" Inuyasha continued "Without her permission" he finished.

Koga burst out laughing "Oh wow that had to have been a sight to see" he said shaking his head and retaking his seat.

Inuyasha laughed and rubbed the back of his neck that was still sore "Keh, I wish I wouldn't have seen it, man she was pissed" he laughed out to his old friend.

"So what's going to happen now?" Koga asked turning the TV off and looking over to Inuyasha.

"Well as much as I don't like how it happened I think we should help them out" he said watching as his friends eyes widened again.

"Wow you want to help your brother court your best friend?" Koga asked shocked.

"Keh, they would be good for each other" he said looking away.

Koga sat back "Yeah I guess your right Kagome can help the bastard feel and Sesshomaru can keep Kagome's temper in check" he stated rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yeah so I have a feeling Sesshomaru is going to talk to Shippo about courting her but I wanted to give you a heads up in case the bastard comes around her sniffing for information." Inuyasha said looking back to Koga.

Koga nodded "Yeah thanks for the heads up, but it's not like I would give him any information anyways. Kagome has the right to be courted right, besides I don't think Kagome would be too happy at me talking to him about her she was always weird about things like that" he said looking up at the ceiling.

"Keh, and trust me you don't want her anger pointed at you" Inuyasha spoke in a firm tone.

Koga let out a bark of laughter "Take it you are warning me from experience" he said the laugh not completely out of his voice.

Inuyasha stood up from the couch "Keh, anyways I got to get home Shiori hasn't been feeling to well lately" he said as he turned to walk to the door.

Koga didn't bother to walk Inuyasha to the door they had been in each other's homes so often that greeting them or sending them off was out of friendship not necessity. Sinking in to the couch a little more Koga allowed his thoughts to drift to the past. Yes he mated Ayame but he never forgot about Kagome, to know that soon she wouldn't even bee eye candy anymore brought up old feelings long since buried.

Koga knew sure as he was sitting there that if Sesshomaru had picked Kagome to be his mate the Dai would stop at nothing to make her his. He had to give that much to Sesshomaru if nothing else he was a relentless bastard. Letting a small smile drift to his face he was sure Sesshomaru was about to meet his match in Kagome she was just as relentless and determined as the Dai was. Shaking his head clear of the thoughts he got up to go and talk to Ayame about the new news. He was sure she would get a kick out of it.

Kagome made it to the gate of her collage in record time to be greeted by Leeya's smiling face. Kagome bounced up to the young wolf and hugged her tightly in greeting. "So I was thinking a bagel sandwich and quiet time in the park that's close by" Kagome beamed up to Leeya.

Leeya smiled and nodded in agreement, she didn't care what they did so long as she got to be around this wonderful miko and get to know her. She happily followed as Kagome lead her around by the hand, from the deli to the park where they sat and conversed for the hour lunch that Kagome had.

When they were done they parted with warm hugs and smiles promising to meet up again sometime next week. Kagome waited around at the gate waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up. She didn't have to wait long fifteen minutes after Leeya had left Inuyasha pulled up to the curb and Kagome got in happily.

Kagome shared her lunch date events with Inuyasha with excitement. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh and smile with the young woman next to him it was like being back in the past. Kagome went on and on about random things clear up to the time when Inuyasha shut off his car and began to get out.

"Kags I know it's kind of sudden but Shiori would like to spend a little time with you before dinner" he said as he walked with her to the door.

Kagome beamed at him "That would be great" she said hoping from on foot to the other in front of his door. Inuyasha had to bite back a laugh she look so much like a child, and she use to call him immature. Shaking his head at his wondering thoughts he led Kagome in side and up the stairs to his mate's study where she was writing and relaxing.

Kagome smiled widely at Shiori as she entered the tidy room, she looked around seeing the family portraits all over the room she noted that one showed Inuyasha's eldest. Stepping closer to the painting she couldn't help but think just how much the young man in the picture resembled his father.

Shiori watched Kagome as she looked around her room, her mate had asked her to help talk Kagome in to mating Sesshomaru. Not that she had anything against the Dai really he had been good to their family for the last 300 years. However she had met Kagome long before that and even owed her life to the once young girl. For as long as she could remember after meeting the young miko she wanted to be just like her.

Now she was a realist and knew she couldn't be just like the miko however she tried very hard to have the same open heart as the girl did and took as many of the views of the young woman as she could and lived by them.

Smiling when she saw Kagome step up to the first family painting they had done she stepped up next to the human woman. "Sesshomaru had it commissioned for us after Inuyasha took over the northern lands" she said in explanation.

Kagome turned her head from the painting to Shiori next to her and smiled, "He looks just like his father" she breathed out.

Shiori smiled and put a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder "Yes and he was just as immature as his father was at that age" she said with a found smile.

Kagome let out a sigh she use to dream about the perfect family, the well had changed all her great plans changed who she was and how she saw life around her. As much as she loved what the well had done for her and allowed her to experience she hated it for it just as much.

Pulling away from Shiori's hand she walked to a sofa in the room and sat down in a heap. "Why couldn't normal be enough for me" she whispered out not noticing or remembering that Shiori could indeed hear her.

Shiori walked over and sat down on the couch and hugged Kagome tightly to her "You are not normal Kagome no matter how much you try to convince yourself" she took a deep breath "You are extraordinary and even if normal was enough for you would you really be happy with a life like everyone else's?" she asked pulling back from Kagome.

Kagome had tears in her eyes Shiori was right even if she did settle down with a normal guy and try to lead a normal life she was forever changed by the past by her own life. Brushing the tears from her eyes she smiled at Shiori "No I don't suppose I would be" she replied.

Shiori released the young woman and brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear, "Besides why want normal when you have Sesshomaru's mark on her neck?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Kagome's eyes shot open wide and her hand automatically went to her neck to cover the mark. Shiori giggled at Kagome "He's really not so bad you know, yes he acts harsh and cold he always did as far as I know …." She looked over at the painting "I've seen him be tender and caring when he doesn't think anyone is watching" she turned back and smiled at the confused look on Kagome's face.

"Yasha put you up to this didn't he?" Kagome asked shaking her head.

"Yes and no, he asked me to speak to you about mating Sesshomaru but even if he didn't I still would have Sesshomaru is family and I would like to see him happy after being alone for so long."

"Oh I'm sure he hasn't been completely alone" Kagome interrupted rudely.

Shiori giggled once more "No not completely but he has not had as many partners and you would think Kagome, besides could you stand to be completely alone for over 1000 years?" she asked with a skeptical look.

Kagome looked like she had been slapped, she never really thought of it that way how could she begrudge him for a few partners in over 1000 years but that wasn't the point. Shaking her head from the thought she looked up to the painting "He doesn't want me just his beast does" she voiced. That was Kagome's biggest fear, she wanted him to want her not just because his beast did it wasn't his beast she would be spending the rest of her life with.

Shiori reach out a hand and took Kagome's in her affectionately "Perhaps you should give him a chance to defend himself, yes his beast marked you but I'm sure he agreed to it if he did not he would not have called Inuyasha over to his house after he had."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "I guess it had to have been a huge hit to his pride to ask for help especially from Inuyasha" she stated in a knowing voice.

Shiori laughed and squeezed Kagome's hand "They are closer than they want people to know" she whispered out like it was the biggest secret in the world.

Kagome laughed and then was dragged to her feet quickly, "Come along dinner should be ready soon and I think our other dinner guest just showed up" she smiled as she pulled Kagome along behind her.

Kagome found herself being dragged down the stairs when looking over the rail she spotted silver hair held back in a low pony tail. She knew that hair and style and Inuyasha was in for an ear full when she got him alone.

Coming down to the last stair she was greeted by Sesshomaru's searching eyes. It was like he was looking her over for injury and she wasn't so sure what she felt about that. She turned and glared at Inuyasha "This was supposed to be a family dinner" she almost hissed out.

"Keh, and it is wench is Sesshomaru not my brother" he stated. He gulped as Kagome's eyes narrowed more on his person "Hey now wasn't it you always telling me that we were brothers and we should act like it in the past" he tried to defend.

Sesshomaru smartly kept his mouth shut and allowed Inuyasha to take most of the young miko's anger for the time being.


	22. Chapter 22

Shiori thinking to save her mate drew Kagome's attention but sliding her arm through hers and leading her to the kitchen. Going on about what was to be served for dinner and how long the chefs had worked on it. Kagome quickly for got her anger and followed happily till she came to the dining table where she saw the seating arrangement Mya was at one end Daiski at the other leaving two chairs on each side of the table open.

Kagome waited for Shiori to sit down than went to take the seat next to her but was stopped by Inuyasha's gruff voice "Hey wench that's my chair" he said walking around and pulling the chair out of her hand. Kagome growled at him under her breath than stomped over to the other side of the table and plopped down in the chair sending a quick glare to Sesshomaru next to her.

Inuyasha watched as the tension between Sesshomaru and Kagome continued to build. He thought that if he put them next to each other that they would talk some. However his great plan was back firing and if the expanding auras of both of them was anything to go on it was only going to get worse.

"The tension is unnecessary Kagome" Sesshomaru stated in his normal bored voice.

Kagome looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "Well there wouldn't be any tension if you could keep you fangs in your mouth" she hissed in response.

"Hn, you are incorrect this would not have happened if you did not challenge me" Sesshomaru said watching his intended mate out of the corner of his eye.

That was it Kagome could take no more the pompous ass had just cross the line. Kagome's aura began to flair in her anger she couldn't do anything to stop it right at that moment. "So your trying to tell me that it's my fault you went all beastly on me" her voice became louder and louder the longer she spoke.

"You are doing it again as we speak Kagome" Sesshomaru bit out through clenched teeth, turning his now slightly red eyes on to her.

"THAT'S IT I CANT HANDLE IT ANY LONGER IF YOU TWO WANT TO FIGHT GO OUT TO THE SPARING FIELD" Shiori yelled standing from her chair.

When their spat was interrupted Sesshomaru and Kagome looked over to the very angry bat hanyo who had just slammed her hands down on the dining table. Kagome had actually looked ashamed she didn't know what it was about Sesshomaru that seemed to be pressing each and every one of her buttons this night.

Sesshomaru nodded to the mate of his brother "Apologizes Shiori" he let slip between his lips.

Inuyasha had stood up and began to rub soothing circles on his mates back, nuzzling her temple "Why don't you go relax in the living room mate the kids and I can take care of the clean up here" he said with a gentle kiss. Shiori nodded and began to walk away from the table.

Shiori merely shook her head at the other two still sitting slack jawed at the table, rubbing her slightly swollen belly as she walked out of the room to the living room area. She was shocked first when she heard about what happen but after Inuyasha had begged her to help him get the two together she was excited. She however had no idea that they were this bad around one another and right now she couldn't handle the stress.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and Sesshomaru once his mate left the room, "Well you heard the woman of the house out with both of you. Go beat each other up till you can act like civilized people in our home" he stated in a hard tone.

Kagome stood from her chair and glared at Sesshomaru, reaching out she grabbed his ear and pulled him up from the table "Well you heard him come along Sesshy bad puppies need punished" she said in a dark tone as she began to drag him down halls to the bad of the house.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to be drug around by his ear, no he wasn't happy about it by any means but he couldn't very well retaliate if he wanted her to believe he had changed. He had wanted to get her alone all night to try and talk to her maybe this would be his chance.

Just as the made it out side of the house Kagome released his ear and spun around to face him. "What is wrong with you?" she asked rhetorically.

Sesshomaru smirked at her "Nothing is wrong with me perhaps the fault is in you" he answered in a cocky voice.

Kagome's anger began to get the best of her again, "Just stay the hell away from me" she hissed and turned away from him, and began to walk to the sparing field.

Sesshomaru used his speed to catch up and wrapped both arms around her shoulders pulling her back tightly to his chest. He nuzzled just under her ear slightly "I can't do that Kagome even if I was a gentleman and wanted to give you your space I can't" he breathed along her ear.

Kagome had to fight back a shiver his low words and breath ghosting along her skin was doing all kinds of sinful things to her body that she didn't want to accept. Fighting back a shiver she spoke in a soft whispered voice "Puppies should do as their told."

Sesshomaru chuckled next to her ear than lowered his head slightly and drew his fangs across the courting mark on her neck. "I am no pup" he expressed with a slight nip to the mark.

Kagome couldn't fight the shiver this time as it coursed up and down her spine. Looking for any feeling inside her that would take away the feel of Sesshomaru's muscled chest pressed so tightly to her back she fired back at him "Well you could have fooled me" she whispered as her head tilted slightly to the side exposing the mark more.

Sesshomaru chuckled low once again "I don't believe a pup would make you smell this" he took a deep breath with his nose buried in the crook of her neck "delicious" he finished in a husky whisper.

Kagome quickly spun out of his weakened grasp and stared at him in utter shock. Her mind whirling ten times faster than she could ever hope to keep up with. If she didn't know any better she would think that Sesshomaru enjoyed her sent.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh as Kagome ran from his embrace; he needed to pull his beast back under control. Looking up to the star lit sky he then turned his attention back to Kagome "We need to speak Kagome" he stated.

Kagome watched him warily as he walked off to the right to a bench that was in the gardens. Sighing she had to admit defeat in this, they were going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next three months if what Shiori had told her earlier was true. Nodding once to herself she made to follow him, when he gestured to the bench for her to sit down she eyed him once more before doing so.

Sesshomaru almost let a smile on his face as Kagome sat down; it wasn't like her to just do as she was told but her willingness to made a little hope spring up in his chest. Sitting down next to her he waited he was sure she would have questions all of which he hoped to answer.

"So what happens at the end of the three months?" she asked so softly had he not been a daiyokai he wouldn't have heard it.

"One of three options, if we find that we are indeed compatible as my beast suggests we will mate if you are willing. If not than we go our separate ways and move on with our lives. The third option is that the three month time was not enough and we seek to court longer, when the mark disappears I will place another courting mark in its place." He stated not looking at her at all.

Kagome let out a sigh "So I really am stuck with you than for the next three months" she asked looking at him.

"I would like for you to get to know me Kagome, you say you are stuck with me but you don't even know who I am now. I am not the demon you met 500 years ago and I would appreciate if you would be open minded enough to at least try and see that" he said in an exasperated tone.

Kagome cringed slightly, he had a point she was being a bit quick to judge and besides she wasn't the same girl she was back than either. She would be good and pissed off if he still saw her as the loud annoying fifteen year old she was when he met her 500 years ago.

Smiling softly she turned to look at him "I guess I have been a bit unfair to you" she whispered than dropped her eyes form his. "However I'm not the same either Sesshomaru I know I still have a loud mouth and an attitude…." She took a deep breath "I don't allow people in to my heart the way I once did you need to understand that" she said looking back in front of her.

Sesshomaru slowly reached over and grasped her hand in to his, lacing their fingers together. He almost chuckled at her shocked gaze turned to him. Letting a soft smile grace his lips he spoke "So we are in agreement to at least give his courting a chance?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome studied his face for a moment than nodded; fight as much as her mind would like she really did want to know the new man that Sesshomaru claimed to be. "What do I have to lose, even if we don't mate I may gain a new friend out of the deal" she said with a small blush and a smile.

Sesshomaru slowly leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, when her heart skipped slightly he let a pleased growl out and pulled away. "I would like to take you to dinner tomorrow" Kagome nodded agreement "Alone" he added watching her.

Kagome nodding stopped and she blushed darker "Ok but no biting" she said in jest as she reached up and rubbed the mark on her neck slightly.

Sesshomaru let out a full laugh "Well you know pups are known for teething" he jested back.

Kagome's jaw went slack at his joke; she quickly pulled herself back together and narrowed her eyes. "Oh no that excuse won't work you said yourself you are no pup" she said as she stood up.

"Hn, I've changed my mind" he said with joy lighting his voice.

Kagome laughed and shook her head as she walked back to the house "Nope too late now but don't worry I'll get you a nice tasty chew toy" she said as she stopped to look back at him.

Sesshomaru let out a playful growl and took off after her. The moment she saw him flash out of sight she imbued her legs with her power and took off. If it was a chase he wanted she would give him one, besides she was kind of enjoying the new playful Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had come out of the house after the dishes were done to make sure his brother and best friend wasn't killing each other. When he came to the sight of them sitting on a bench talking he stopped dead in his tracks. Maybe they didn't need as much help as either of them thought, when Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand Yasha let a smile drift to his face.

Yep they would be just fine, as much as he wanted to wait and watch he decided that neither of them would like the idea of him spying on them in such a private moment and turned to go back inside. He had a pregnant mate to deal with now; perhaps telling her about what he had just witnessed would help to calm her down some.

A/N- I recived a review that Kagome seems to angry some times, and I will admit some times she is a first class brat. However there is a reason for it she uses her anger as a shield so to speak, at this point in the story you will start to see her calm down and revert back closer to her old self. Thanks to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers hope you enjoyed =)


	23. Chapter 23

Sesshomaru took off after Kagome in chase he wasn't sure how she could see so well in the dark but he was grateful for it. A chase is just what he needed to get his beast to calm down a little bit. Whether she was doing it by accident or on purpose he wasn't sure but to offer him a chase while courting was going to have ramifications he was sure she wasn't aware of.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru just barely steps behind her the chase gave her freedom she had long forgotten and even though she wasn't tired yet she was going to be bringing it to a halt soon. After all she still had her own life to live past the new courting with Sesshomaru.

As she ran she allowed her mind to wonder to thoughts and feelings she long ago buried. She didn't know why she put up such a fight to Sesshomaru's courting perhaps regardless of the past feelings she has for him she was still very scared to allow her heart that kind of attachment again.

Smiling when a large oak tree came in to view Kagome began to hop up the branches propelling herself up to the highest branch she could that could support her weight. She was panting slightly in an attempt to catch her breath she looked up to the star lit sky and let a rare old carefree smile grace her lips. She felt the slight vibrations of the tree as Sesshomaru followed her up but did not turn to look at him when he was next to her.

Sesshomaru had seen Kagome scale the tree, he knew than the chase was over that thought brought a bit of sadness to his mind that he didn't truly understand. Scaling the same tree just as quick as Kagome had he came to stand on a branch just slightly below hers on the other side of the trunk. When he looked over his breath was stolen away.

Kagome stood with one hand on the trunk of the tree staring up to the stars. The full moon of the night making her skin glow and the deep blue highlights in her hair sparkle. She looked like a Tenshi bathed in the light of the moon, when she turned to look at him the peaceful smile only solidified that thought in his mind.

"You truly are beautiful Kagome" he said with a soft smile.

Kagome turned away from him with a blush dusting her cheeks, "Normally I would have a snappy come back for that to prove you wrong" she said turning her attention back to the sky.

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle "And yet you do not have one" he said never taking his eyes off of her.

"Well in all fairness that smile of yours is slightly disarming" she said softly watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hn, if a smile is all it takes for you to be speechless I shall have to do it more often" he jested.

Kagome let out a full laugh the thought of Sesshomaru always walking around with that goofy smile on his face was a sight she would pay money to see. "I doubt that you would want anyone else to see that goofy smile Sesshomaru" she said turning to him fully.

Sesshomaru turned to her fully "Perhaps" he said softly locking eyes with her.

Kagome for a second got lost in his eyes while they were like Inuyasha's it was the subtle things that made them so different. Sesshomaru's eyes were a lighter gold making them sharper looking. Where Inuyasha's were a deep mellow gold making him seem more approachable. The slit pupil of Sesshomaru's also gave him a more dangerous feel, the eyes of a predator. Inuyasha's round pupil made him more human like in her eyes, not so threatening.

Kagome shook her head slightly drawing herself out of her thoughts and her locked gaze with Sesshomaru. "Hey I have an idea" she said smiling brightly to him.

Sesshomaru didn't like the smile while it wasn't evil in nature he could tell from the sparkle of her eye and that cheekiness of her smile she was up to something. "And what is your idea?" he asked warily.

Kagome's smile only seemed to get brighter "Well we kind of ran a ways from the house and it is getting late so I was thinking you should take us back on her cloud thingy" she said happily.

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly "Do you not have your own means of flight?" he asked.

Kagome's smile never dimmed "Perhaps" she said cryptically.

"You do not wish to allow me to see such do you" Sesshomaru asked slightly hurt that she didn't want him to know everything, they were courting after all.

"Aw come on Sesshy I keep telling you yokai that I wouldn't be much of a miko if I gave all my secrets away to you guys" she laughed out.

"Hn" he replied but allowed his youki to gather at his feet. While he wanted to see all her power he would take advantage of being allowed this close to her and take the scenic route back to Inuyasha's home.

Kagome bounced almost giddily on the branch she was on, forever she wanted to ride on his cloud and now she would get the chance. She watched as he brought the cloud closely to the branch she was on and held his hand out to her. Gripping his hand tightly she slowly took a step over on to the cloud. She was shocked to find it was solid but soft like stepping on a bed, her feet sunk slightly in to the mist of the cloud but no further.

Sesshomaru pulled her to him wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side as he turned the cloud and began a slow pace back to the house.

"Whhheeee" Kagome squealed out as the cloud began to head in the direction of Inuyasha's home. She felt like she was 10 again and for once she wasn't afraid to show it.

Sesshomaru found Kagome's antics cute but slightly annoying at the same time "This Sesshomaru is not an amusement park ride" he breathed across her ear.

Kagome jerked her head side ways to pull her ear away from him, and then an evil thought crossed her mind. If he was allowed to mess with her and drive her senses mad maybe she should return the favor.

Tip toeing up till her mouth was right next to his ear she whispered "I don't know Sesshomaru there are a couple of things other than your cloud I'd like to ride" she said in a seductive tone of voice. She felt him tense slightly when she licked the shell of his ear and then pulled back from him.

She let out a full laugh almost losing her balance when she saw his face. His eyes were large and round his jaw hung open slightly and he was almost drooling. It was never a face she would think to see on his face and it made her all the more proud that she had put it there.

Sesshomaru was brought out of wondering naughty thoughts his beast and he were having by the laugh of their intended beside them. While he was able to get some semblance of control back to close he gaping mouth his eyes were still wide when he turned to look at her.

The disbelieving look on Sesshomaru's face only made Kagome laugh harder, "What you didn't really think you were the only one that could play that game did you?" she managed to get out through her laughs.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly and growled playfully pulling Kagome tightly against his side. "A warning mate, when you play with fire you're likely to get burned" he purred and kissed the top of her head.

Kagome leaned back as much as his tight hold would allow "Ok so chew toy and fire hydrant are both on the list of things to get for you" she said with a thoughtful look.

Sesshomaru shook his head at his mate to be, "Another dog joke Kagome really I thought you more original than that" he said watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Nope why change a good thing, besides sometimes you make it to easy Sesshy" she said with a shrug than leaned back in to his side.

Sesshomaru didn't respond to her merely enjoyed the warmth of her body next to his for the rest of the trip to the house. When it came in to sight Sesshomaru began to drop them down closer to the ground letting his cloud disappear when they were close enough to step on to the ground.

Even with all the time she practiced and her new powers they could not prepare her for the slight vertigo she received when Sesshomaru's cloud dissipated beneath her feet. Stumbling slightly she once more found a strong armed wrapped around her waist, sending a grateful smile over her shoulder to Sesshomaru who had caught her.

"It would seem our time apart did not make you any more graceful than you were in the past Kagome" he said with a smirk.

Kagome's smile turned to a frown and she turned and pointed a finger at him "Why you…you are…Gah why can't I even think of a good insult for you right now" she said panting trying to understand why she was so tongue tied by the demon in front of her all the sudden.

Sesshomaru took a step closer to her and brushed a stray hair behind her ear "Perhaps you have fallen for my charm" he spoke with his smirk still in place.

Kagome stomped her foot like a child "Well don't let that over inflated ego of yours get any bigger just yet Sesshy you're not as good as you think you are" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru chuckled and held a hand out to her. Kagome stared at said hand for a few minutes than released her breath in a huff and took it. Sesshomaru laced their fingers together and began walking to the house.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear "I would gladly show you how good I know I am" he said pulling back just in time to miss the hand that was intended for his cheek.

He let out a rich deep laugh at the disgruntled look on Kagome's face and pulled once on her hand to get her moving again. Kagome huffed but allowed herself to be led anyways; if she was being honest with herself she really did like the slight flirting. While other males had tried to flirt with her most of the time she just blew it off or made a joke out of it. Sesshomaru was different in her eyes though, she had once harbored feelings for him and to have them returned even if a bit late it was….nice.

They entered the house hand in hand and went in search of Inuyasha and his mate. It was late but not late enough that the two would be in bed just yet. Following the sounds of the TV in to the living room the came upon the scene of Shiori leaned against Inuyasha's chest as she rested between his legs. His hands wrapped around her middle and rubbing her slightly protruding belly gently.

When Inuyasha felt his two guest coming back in to the house he turned his eyes from the TV to the door way and waited. He did not expect to see them walk in hand and hand with a blush staining Kagome's cheeks and a soft smile on Sesshomaru's lips. As shocking as the site was he passed up that emotion and allowed a smile to his lips.

Putting a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet he pointed to the love seat across from him. When they sat down still holding hands Inuyasha sent a questioning look to both of them. Yes he figured they would be getting along better after what he saw earlier but this seemed awfully fast for as hard as Kagome was fighting it earlier.

Sesshomaru smiled at his brother "It would seem we are on the same page and willing to give this courting a shot" he said in a low tone as not to wake Inuyasha's mate.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome "He didn't threaten you or anything did he?" he asked still not fully believing that it happened so fast.

Kagome let out a small chuckle "No Yasha nothing like that" she smiled to her best friend.

Inuyasha nodded "Well its late if you guys want to stay you can take the guest room of Sesshomaru's if not have a safe drive home" he said softly sitting up and arranging Shiori in his arms to stand up with her.


	24. Chapter 24

Kagome stared at her best friend almost begging with her eyes not to give them another option. "Yasha isn't there another spare room I could stay in?" she asked in a pleading tone.

Inuyasha now standing with his mate tucked in his arms and by the door way turned to look at Kagome "Sorry Kags unless you want to sleep on the couch all the other rooms are taken" he said and turned back around and jumped up the stairs three at a time.

Kagome gulped and looked over to Sesshomaru, yes she was ok with the courting and wanted to get to know him but even just sleeping in a bed with a male was more than she had ever done in her life. From the look in his eyes he didn't just want to sleep and really she knew her body too did not just want to sleep.

"Well I suppose you should take me home now" she said as she looked away from his predator like eyes.

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle "I don't think so Ka-go-me, this Sesshomaru does not feel like driving" he said in his old monotone voice.

Kagome shot her eyes back over to him "Oh you have got to be kidding me" she hissed out not wanting to wake the other demons in the house.

"I assure you Kagome I am not, you will sleep in my bed or on this couch the choice is yours" he said with a smirk.

Kagome wanted to reach out and choke him he was doing this on purpose and it was pissing her off. Letting out huff she got up off the love seat and walked over to the couch. Pulling the blanket off the back she fluffed one of the decretive pillows on the couch and laid down throwing the blanket over her body and covering her head.

Sesshomaru let out another chuckle "Very well rest well mate" he purred from above her and kissed her forehead through the blanket. When he made it to the door he stopped and looked over at her covered form once more shaking his head he flipped the light off at the switch, and made his way up the stairs and to his room.

When the light turned off Kagome flung the blankets off her head and stared up at the ceiling. Sighing she flung her arms above her head and allowed her thoughts to drift to the days earlier events. Really she didn't have any reason not give Sesshomaru a chance. It's not like she had a boyfriend or even had one since she came back from the past. She admitted that she was just being a coward and was too scared to know what it could really be like.

When they were standing in the tree she felt a little piece of her old self come back and it wasn't till that moment that she realized how much of life in general she was allowing to pass her by. Maybe Sesshomaru could help her be her old self again even if they didn't really mate. Though the thought of being stuck with the sexiest male she knew for the rest of her life really wasn't all that bad sounding.

Kagome let out another sigh, how long was she going to keep pretending and lying to herself, she knew she was attracted to Sesshomaru even when he wasn't as open as he is now, again it was just more excuses she kept putting in front of her heart. She was going to have to stop running some time, and as they say no time like the present.

With that thought Kagome sat up on the couch and pushed the blanket off of her. Sitting there gathering her thoughts and courage she stood up and made her way up the stairs following Sesshomaru's youki signature to his room.

Sesshomaru made it to his room and shut the door softly behind him. Lost in thoughts of how he was going break down the walls around Kagome's heart he went about getting in to pajama pants. Once dressed for bed he turned off the main light and turned on a lamp by the bed. Seeking to distract himself slightly he grabbed a book he was reading last time he was here and sat down on the bed his back to the head board and got comfortable.

Try as he might his mind, his beast precisely, would not let him stop thinking about Kagome. It took him 100 years to realize what she meant to him and 400 more to find her again, and here he was allowing her, her space. The sight of her standing in the tree with the moonlight bathing her would be a picture forever burned in to his mind. She said that they could be friends if they didn't mate however not fully mating her was not an option to him. As it is now she was everything he ever wanted in a mate, and Sesshomaru would stop at nothing to make her so.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, taking a hesitant sniff he rolled his eyes "Enter" he said in a bored voice.

Inuyasha had put his mate to bed and dressed in pajamas when he felt Sesshomaru coming up the stairs alone. It would seem Kagome wasn't as ready as she was making people believe. Letting out a sigh he kissed his mate softly and walked out of his room shutting the door gently.

He walked down the hall to Sesshomaru's room and stopped, he didn't know what he wanted to say really but he knew he needed to talk to his brother about something's. Lifting his hand he knocked softly on said door and waited till he was told to enter.

Entering the room Inuyasha shut the door behind him, "Hey" he said walking to the desk chair that sat across from the bed.

"Hn, what is it you need Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said putting his book down and looking over to his brother.

"I need to tell you a few things about Kagome" Inuyasha said as he sat down.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly "I am more than capable of wooing my own female thank you very much little brother" he said in a slightly offended tone.

"Yeah look here bastard I'm just trying to help, there are some issues you may have when it comes to wooing her and it's kind of my fault" he said hanging his head.

Sesshomaru allowed his facial features to relax slightly, if his brother thought it important enough to come to his room he would allow him to explain what he wanted "Such as?" he asked.

Inuyasha sat up right in the chair and looked his brother right in the eyes "She is going to have a hard time trusting you, and maybe even believing that your intentions are pure so to speak" he said softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed again, he was pretty sure he knew where this was going, "You two are friends and were before she left" he half stated half asked.

Inuyasha nodded to him "Yeah we are and were, but the damage was still done. It took nearly a year for us to be friends after what I did to her" he said softly ashamed still of his actions.

"You are referring to your actions with the dead miko are you not?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha nodded once "I guess I just need to know that you are doing this because you love and not just because you desire her and her power" he said sending a sharp look to his brother.

Sesshomaru turned to face his brother fully putting his feet on the floor "I do not know what love really is little brother I have never felt it in a romantic form. I know that my beast is infatuated with her, I know that I myself find her attractive in by mind and body, and I know that if she chooses me as her mate she will never know the sting of betrayal again" he said looking Inuyasha right in the eyes.

Inuyasha studied his brother for a minute judging his sincerity with a nod he stood up from his chair "You should let her know that, it will go a long ways in breaking down the walls she has up" he said walking to the door.

"Why do you want to see her and I together so badly?" Sesshomaru asked before his brother could open the door.

Inuyasha turned with his hand still on the door knob to look at his brother "Because she deserves everything I could never give her and I think you could be the one to give her that, I want my old best friend back Sess and I won't have her till she allows love back in her life" he said as he opened the door and walked out.

Once out of the room Inuyasha had the feeling he was being watched, looking up and down the hall and not seeing or sensing anyone he shook his head and headed off to his room once more.

Kagome was heading up the stairs when she spotted Inuyasha walking down the hall in the direction of Sesshomaru's youki. Locking down her scent and aura she waited till he passed and then followed him down the hall slowly. He must have really been lost in his own head not to see her as he entered what she thought to be Sesshomaru's room.

Waiting till the door was closed Kagome than crept closer to said door. Pressing her ear against it she listened in on the conversation that was taking place behind it. She wanted to be mad when Inuyasha told Sesshomaru why he was in his room but that anger soon turned to hurt as he brought up their past.

She had spent a full year burring feelings of hurt and betrayal from Inuyasha. She swore she would never let those feelings out again. But as the conversation of the brothers continued she found herself fighting off tears. She smiled through her tears when Inuyasha stated that he needed to know why Sesshomaru had wanted her. Even now he was looking out for her and that made a little bubble of happiness swell up in her chest.

She was shocked to find out the Sesshomaru had never experienced love in a romantic form. He knew the love of family she was sure after all Rin loved him dearly then and now. It was a sad thought to know really love was one of the greatest feelings in the world. Granted it could be just as painful as it was joyful at times but that's what made love so grand. It was always a chance, with every heartache came a soothing balm that loved offered. For some reason Kagome wanted more than anything now to show Sesshomaru what he was missing out on. No she wouldn't say she loved him but she was attracted to him and trusted and respected him. She knew those three things could easily lead to love if given the chance, all she needed to do was open her heart one last time and maybe just maybe they could both learn the joy of love together.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a rustle in the room and then the handle on the door giggle lightly as a hand was placed on it. Thinking fast she retreated from the door granted she wouldn't hear what was last said but she couldn't risk being found either. Going to the darkest part of the hall way she crouched down behind a waste high stand that had a vase on it hoping that Inuyasha would still be too distracted to notice her.

Kagome held her breath as Inuyasha came out of the door, she watched as he looked around then turned and walked back down the hall he came from. When he was out of sight Kagome quietly stood from her hiding spot and approached Sesshomaru's once more closed door. Gathering her courage she lifted her hand and nocked once softly. Part of her almost hoping he wouldn't answer the door the other hoping he would.


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome held her breath as she once more heard a rustle in the room and then the door opened to reveal a shirtless Sesshomaru. Letting her breath out in a huff she stared at his bare chest and abs a moment to long as she was caught. His chuckle brought her out of her thoughts and made her look up to his eyes.

"Um… hi" she whispered out.

Sesshomaru nodded to her and stepped away from the door slightly allowing her in. She stepped in to the room and off to the side out of the doors path and Sesshomaru shut it. Sesshomaru studied her in silence for a moment after shutting the door than walked over to the bed and once more sat comfortable with his back against the head board without saying a word to her.

"Is it ok if I sleep here after all I couldn't get comfortable on the couch" Kagome asked with her head down not looking at him.

Sesshomaru let a soft smile on his lips, that he was sure only she would ever see from him, "If you wish" he said gently.

Kagome's head shot up at his gentle tone and she smiled a shy smile and approached the bed. Standing at the side she looked at the open spot between the wall and Sesshomaru. Slowly she crawled over Sesshomaru's legs and laid down on the other side on her back. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him or how they were going to get the tension to go away but she hoped whatever it was it would happen soon.

Sesshomaru couldn't help when his mind wondered to a slightly dirty side of things when he watched her crawl on her hands and knees across his legs to the other side of the bed. When she was lying down on her back he noticed the tenseness in her whole body, feeling pity for her he scooted down in the bed and turned on his side to face her.

"You may relax Kagome I will not do anything to you" he said softly.

Kagome turned her head to the side and looked at the sincerity in his eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Smiling softly she rolled on to her side as well facing him, "I know you wouldn't" she admitted to him.

Sesshomaru brushed the back of his fingers softly against her cheek staring in to her deep blue eyes "Than why so tense?" he asked his hand cupping her cheek now.

Kagome leaned in to the gentle caress unconsciously "I don't know I guess this all still seems pretty unreal to me" she said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his hand.

"And is there anything I can do to make is seem less unreal to you?" he asked scooting closer to her while her eyes were closed.

Kagome's eyes shot open "I don't know honestly" she whispered looking down at the stripes along his wrist.

"Then may I try something I think may help to resolve the doubt you have?" he asked as his eyes drifted to her lips.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the hooded look he was giving her "I...I guess but you have to stop if I say so" she said shakily in reply.

Sesshomaru only nodded slightly and leaned in to her slightly "If that is your wish" he whispered as his lips met her in a gentle but brief kiss.

Kagome's eyes shot wide for all of a second before she allowed them to close and enjoy the brief contact with him. Yes she kissed before but it was out of necessity and really this was so much more different than anything she had shared with someone else.

His lips were soft for as thin as they looked, as he pulled back Kagome licked her lips slightly to be rewarded with an almost citrusy taste on her tongue. She couldn't name it for sure but it was sweet and tart at the same time and very pleasing to the palate in her mind.

Sesshomaru too licked his lips slightly as he pulled back, he had never kissed anyone in his life only seen it done in movies and other humans. He figured it was a show of affection to humans and since the woman he sought to be his own was human he figured it wouldn't hurt to try. The taste of honey and cherry greeted his tongue when he wet his lips it was a very tantalizing taste and he wasn't sure he would ever get enough of it.

Pulling back he held his breath in wait of her reaction, granted he didn't tell her what he was going to do she didn't seem to object when the act was done, but women were funny in that their first reaction was different than their second. When a soft smile spread to her lips Sesshomaru let out the breath he was holding, he didn't get slapped so it must have been ok.

"Did it help any?" he asked in a curious tone.

Kagome giggled at him it wasn't the act itself that helped, it was that he was willing to step out of his comfort zone to try and put her at ease that made it work. Nodding shyly at him she answered "It did thank you."

Sesshomaru scooted back slightly allowing a bit more breathing room between them and smiled at her. The next few hours were filled with light banter about their lives as well as what they had done since they had last seen each other in the past. Kagome learned a great deal more about Sesshomaru than he did about her but in all fairness he was like 1000 years old of course he had more tails to tell.

When dawn began to break through the window shades and in to the room Kagome let out a huge yawn. It had been years since she tried to stay up so late and she wasn't as young as she used to be. Granted 23 wasn't by any means old but she had a routine and breaking it was taking its toll.

Sesshomaru smiled as she yawned and rolled on to his back to look at the clock behind him. Seeing as it was nearly seven a.m. he rolled his head back to look at her, "Sleep Kagome you need your rest" he said as he placed his hands behind his head.

Kagome looked at him through half closed eyes "I'm not tired yet" she tried to insist.

Sesshomaru laughed at her "You are now sleep" he said as he reached out and brushed her bangs from her forehead.

He was not prepared however for her to curl up to him and lay her head on his chest and an arm across his stomach. However not being prepared for it did not stop the content purr that worked its way out of his throat. Wrapping one arm around her back he pulled her slightly closer to him and kissed the top of her head "Sleep well mate" he said through his purr.

Suddenly Kagome shot up and was staring down at him eyes fully open without a trace of sleep in them. "Ok that's like the third time you have called me mate, why?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked taken back, he didn't even realized that he was calling her such till she pointed it out. Shrugging slightly he spoke "I suppose it is because my beast and I already see you as ours" he stated as if he was talking about the weather.

Kagome's temper flared ever so slightly "I'm not a thing to be owned" she said as calmly as she could.

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek with his free hand and slowly slid it down to her neck where his mark lay. "No you are not and it was not meant as a statement of ownership" he said softly watching as his courting mark disappeared and reappeared behind his hand as he rubbed in gently.

Kagome's anger completely deflated under his gentle ministrations "I don't understand" she whispered out still looking to his eyes.

"To us with or without the mark you are our mate Kagome, even if we do not mate you, you will always be our mate in our minds and eyes" he said softly pulling his eyes way from the mark to meet her own.

"But if we don't mate you said we both move on with our lives" she said confused.

"That is true in most cases of courting yes but when the beast chooses the mate if the courting does not result in mating it will not pick another" he said bringing his hand back to her cheek and caressing her cheek bone with his thumb.

"So if I don't mate with you you'll be alone for the rest of your life?" she asked tears brimming her eyes.

Sesshomaru let out a gentle smile to her "Than I had better convince you to mate me shouldn't I" he said to attempt to cheer her up.

A single tear slid down her cheek to be caught but Sesshomaru's thumb. She laughed gently "I guess you better" she said attempting to smile back at him.

Sesshomaru gently pulled her back down to his chest with the hand still wrapped around behind her "Rest Kagome I have three months to convince you and I assure you I will not give up easily" he said and once more kissed her on top of the head.

Kagome laughed once more then squeezed Sesshomaru around the middle where her arm once more rested "Well I promise not to make it too hard for you" she said in a whisper as she closed her eyes and allowed her exhausted body the rest it so badly wanted.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at her, he didn't know what her idea of too hard was but it couldn't be any worse than it already was, he hoped at least. He began to think about just when his beast had picked Kagome. The only reason he would call her mate without realizing it is if his beast had picked her, but searching through all his memories he couldn't say when it happened. His beast had never directly stated that she was the mate it picked. Yes it brought her up a lot but never made direct claim.

Sesshomaru however wasn't going to waste any more time on the thought. At this point he agreed with his beast if it wanted Kagome they would have her.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to let sleep claim him there was a soft knock to the door. Calling out a soft enter to the other person he waited as the door opened to reveal Shiori.

"I was coming to see if Kagome was here Inu was really worried when we woke up and she wasn't on the couch" she said softly to him.

Sesshomaru nodded to her but didn't say anything, getting the hint fairly fast Shiori smiled to him than closed the door leaving the two to sleep. She rushed down the hall and stairs as fast her pregnant belly would allow, to find Inuyasha pacing the living room.

"You can calm down Inu she is asleep on Sesshomaru's chest" she said in a happy tone leaning against the door frame.

Inuyasha sent a bewildered look over to his mate "Truly?" he asked in disbelief.

Shiori nodded once and watched as Inuyasha began to run around their living room looking for something in all the doors and cupboards, "Inu what are you looking for?" she asked.

Inuyasha gave a triumphant cheer as he pulled his digital camera out of one of the draws "I have got to get a picture of this and send it to the other lords" he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Shiori let out a sigh and watched as he ran up the stairs, shaking her head she decided to hold back the reminder that he still had the beads around his neck if he was to make Kagome angry she was sure to use them.


	26. Chapter 26

Shiori was in the dining room when she heard the thump from upstairs. She didn't need to get up and investigate she was pretty sure she already knew what had happened. She smiled as Mya walked in to the room still rubbing sleep form her eyes "Morning baby girl" she said softly.

Mya sent a smile to her mother and walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Diaski came down the steps rubbing the back of his neck; he must have slept on it wrong because it was sore as hell. "Hey what's with all the racket this early in the morning" he complained plopping down in a chair.

Shiori smiled to her adopted nephew "That is most likely your grandmother putting your uncle in his place" she said with a slight giggle.

"Wow what did he do this time because she sounded really mad" he said looking behind him to the stairs that led up to the rooms.

"Oh I imagine it would be something along the lines of interrupting a private moment he shouldn't have" Shiori said in a sing song voice.

Kagome came stomping down the stairs the lack of sleep obvious in the dark circles under her eyes. She was muttering something about stupid dogs and killing her beauty sleep. Coming in to the dining room she shot the occupants a bright smile regardless of her foul mood. Pinching Diaski on the cheek softly she kissed his forehead "Good morning DiaDia" she said happily.

Diaski let out a slight growl "The name is Diaski grandma" he once more stressed the new title.

Kagome's smile took just a little of a dark turn as she leaned over her grandkits chair "Now Diaski does grandma need to teach you to respect your elders?" she asked with a wicked smirk.

Diaski gulped slightly and shook his head; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tease her this early in the morning.

Inuyasha came in to the room at that time rubbing his forehead "Careful the wench isn't a morning person" he said as he was making his way to his chair.

Kagome walked over and kissed Mya on the cheek "Your father just doesn't understand I just need to SIT down" she said smiling to the young woman.

Inuyasha once more planted his face to the floor and hissed at the contact. "Damnit wench isn't once enough this early in the day" he said attempting to push himself off the floor.

Kagome smiled as she took her seat "Why no it's not Yasha I do believe the dirt has missed you and is wanting to make up for lost time" she said in a teasing tone.

Inuyasha clawed his way up his chair and sat down the red mark now bruise on his forehead hurt like crazy. "Keh, anyways you going to stick around for the day?" he asked to Kagome.

Kagome smiled "I'd like to though I may need a nap later" she said with a slight blush.

Sesshomaru chose that moment to walk in to the room he kissed Kagome on top of the head and sat down "Sorry mate I must have kept you up to late last night" he said in a suggestive tone.

Kagome's face went from pink to red in seconds and she turned a disbelieving look to the male next to her. Looking around the table at the shocked looks she waved her hands franticly in front of her "No…No its nothing like that we were talking that's all" she tried to convince them.

Sesshomaru smirked and threw his hand over the back of her chair "Now no need to be shy mate" he teased. He knew it was a little early to be teasing her but he just couldn't help it. She was simply stunning when frustrated and her lack of sleep only added to that frustration.

Kagome turned a glare on him "Will you stop that, they are getting all kinds of the wrong idea" she hissed at him.

A giggle at the end of the table drew the occupants' attention "Well I for one think it's cute" Mya stated with a slight starry eyed look.

Kagome tilted her head slightly "Really Mya, I'd say you and Sota are way cuter together" she teased.

Mya's face turned three shades of red before she was even out of her chair "Well I need to get ready for school" she said as she rushed from the room.

Kagome along with Diaski and Shiori burst out laughing, young love was such a wonderful thing. Kagome brought her attention back to the male beside her and pointed a finger at him "And you mister stop calling me mate I'm not yours yet" she said as she shook said finger at him.

Sesshomaru thinking to distract her leaned over ever so slightly and took the tip of her finger in to his mouth. Kagome blushed and then smirked, allowing her power to flare slightly she sent a good jolt in to Sesshomaru's mouth before he could pull away.

Sesshomaru sat back in a hurry his mouth still tingling "I can't feel my tongue" he blabbered out.

Inuyasha across the table let out a howl of laughter at Sesshomaru's attempt to talk "Oh my god that was great Kagome" he howled out. His joy was short lived however as he felt a good jab to his ribs from his mate.

"Don't tease him Inu" Shiori bit out.

Kagome sat with a smirk on her lips as Sesshomaru glared at her from the side "Don't glare at me fluffy-kins you brought it on yourself" she said glancing at him than back to the two across form her.

Sesshomaru stood up in a flash and walked out of the room, this meant war and he was not going to go easy on her in the slightest bit.

Kagome watched from her chair as Sesshomaru marched up the stairs a determined look on his face, for all of a second she regretted her actions but it passed as quickly as it came. Turning her attention back to Inuyasha she spoke "If you have the time today I'd like to talk about Miroku and Sango" she said in a quiet voice.

Inuyasha's laughter came to a complete halt and he smiled over to her "Yeah I got plenty of time today Kags" he responded.

Their meal was served shortly thereafter and they ate in silence. When Diaski was done eating he was about to leave the room to ready for school when he was stopped by Kagome's voice "I'd like a chance to better know you DiaDia if you have time after school maybe" she said with puppy eyes.

Diaski tried to resist he really did, but in the long run Kagome once more won out "Ok ok just stop with the look grandma" he said for once not stressing the title. He walked back over and kissed Kagome on the cheek and was rewarded with a bright smile "Have a good day Diaski" Kagome called after him as he walked out of the room.

She turned her attention back to Shiori and Inuyasha to see shocked looks on both of their faces, "What?" she asked looking from one to the other.

Inuyasha just shook his head "That's one of the first times I've seen the runt not be sarcastic to someone other than his parents" he said in disbelief. Shiori nodded beside him "He's right really Diaski being the youngest of the kits is kind of spoiled and tends to get away with a lot of things with his parents, he's not rude or disrespectful to others just sarcastic" she said with a knowing look.

Kagome just shrugged "Well if he's anything like his father I know just how to deal with him" she said with a smile.

"Keh, the runt is just like his father, even pulled the same pranks on me when he was younger" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome giggled slightly at the memories of Shippo's pranks on Inuyasha in the past. Most were harmless but they never failed to get under Inuyasha's skin. Kagome smiled once more at her hosts "Well if you will excuse me I suppose I better go check on Sesshomaru and make sure he's not too mad at me" with that she left her seat with a promise to be back soon.

Kagome was up the stairs and down the hall faster than she would have thought possible. When she came to the door of Sesshomaru's room she was about to open the door when it was flung open and she was yank in the room.

"Hey tha…."whatever else she was going to say was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips on hers. She struggled at first than gave in, he licked her bottom lip and she gasped allowing him just the opportunity he wanted.

Sesshomaru was mad yes but he also had thought of the perfect pay back. When he felt her approaching the room he quickly pulled her in and pressed her to the wall covering her mouth with his own. Step one of his plan complete he moved on to step two and three. When she gasped it gave him the opportunity to explore her mouth and while he did want to do that, there was a greater purpose to it.

Slowly he attempted to get her to kiss back and when she did he drew her tongue in to his own mouth and sucked on it slightly. When she let out a sigh of pleasure part three of his plan went in to motion, with her tongue still hostage in his mouth he nipped her tongue with a fang with just a little bit of his poison on it. Not nearly enough to do any damage just enough to make her tongue numb.

Done with his great plan he pulled away and smirked at her. Kagome coming back from la la land looked at Sesshomaru with hooded eyes than spoke, "What was that for?" she attempted to ask, however that was not at all what came out.

Her eyes shot wide as she realized what just took place, he had tricked her and what a sneaky way to do it to. Narrowing her eyes at him she bit her tongue in an attempt to get feeling back in it "You….You...Gah" she tried to get out.

Sesshomaru by this time was sitting back on his bed with a self-satisfied look on his face "Not so funny when it is you that can't talk is it mate" he said with a deep chuckle.

Kagome huffed at him crossed her arms over her chest and plopped down on the bed next to him. "You know I wanted to apologize" she said the best she could.

Sesshomaru smiled at her "By all means do" he said still chuckling at her.

Kagome again narrowed her eyes "Nope not going to now" she bit out tilting her chin up much like a snob who thought themselves too good for others.

Sesshomaru's chuckle turned in to a full blown laugh at her antics and he was rewarded with a blush and a smile.

Kagome stood up off the bed and stepped between Sesshomaru's legs "Well I take it you're not mad any more so I'm going back down stairs" she got out slightly more clearly now that she was getting feeling back in her tongue. She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room a slight bounce to her step.


End file.
